Love Happen
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat surat panggilan dari sekolah karena kepala sekolah memergoki mereka berciuman di halaman sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?/Kalau mereka tidak mau menerima kita, aku akan membawamu pergi kemanapun,ketempat dimana kita bisa diterima. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu/Warn : YAOI, AU, don't like? JUST read XD maybe typo (s), ga-je, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.

Summary : Naruto, cowok normal yang allergy gay, membentuk forum anti-gay di sekolahnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu anggota forum itu malah membuatnya menjadi gay?

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T tapi mungkin bisa naik rated, tergantung tingkat kemesuman otak saia XD

Warning : YAOI, BL, maleXmale, AU, maybe OOC

A.N : Yeey, akhirnya bisa bikin SasuNaru juga. Udah nge-fans mereka dari dulu tapi lum ada ide buat bikin fict =_="a Akhirnya sekarang kesampaian juga. Hope you enjoy this fict, readers…RnR please…

Chapter 1 : Begin from Alergy

.

.

.

Pagi yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari yang baru. Matahari bersinar cerah, suara kicauan burung yang merdu, juga beberapa titik awan putih yang menghiasi langit.

Di salah satu kamar dari sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah meski terkesan mungil, seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga pasang gurat tipis di kedua pipinya, tengah nyengir di depan cermin.

"Yosh! Aku, Namikaze Naruto, si tampan dari Konoha yang baru memasuki bangku SMA. Pokoknya setelah masuk SMA, aku harus punya pacar, soalnya ayah sama ibu sudah memperbolehkan aku pacaran. Hehehehe…" cengirnya sambil menata kembali dasi hitamnya, lalu memandang ke meja belajarnya dimana tergeletak beberapa majalah PlayBoy yang tentu saja berisi gambar-gambar wanita bugil.

"Girls, just wait me there. Kukukuku…" Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Narutooo! Sampai kapan kau mau disana Huh?" teriak Namikaze Kushina –Ibu Naruto– dari lantai bawah.

"Yes Mom, I'll be there soon." Balas Naruto sok dengan bahasa inggris. Dengan segera, Naruto mengambil ranselnya dan turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto sudah melesat pergi dari rumah.

Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga Naruto berangkat dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hoi, Naruto." Sapa Kiba, teman seangkatan Naruto. "Sendirian saja?"

"Yoo…Kau sendiri?" Naruto memperlambat langkahnya supaya Kiba bisa menyamainya.

"Iya nih, dasar Shikamaru menyebalkan."

"Shikamaru? Siapa?"

"Itu lho, senior kita yang kemarin ikut memandu MOS."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Hehehehe kami sudah jadian." Kiba nyengir lebar.

Beku. Naruto membatu di tempat.

"Oi Naruto, kau kenapa?" bingung Kiba.

Hening…

He-ning…

H-E-N-I-N-G…Hingga…

"Hoeeeekkkk….." Naruto muntah-muntah di pinggir jalan.

"K-kau kenapa? Sakit?" Kiba agak khawatir. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian barulah Naruto berhenti muntah dan langsung menghadap Kiba dengan wajah membiru.

"Kau GAY?" seru Naruto.

"He-hei…memangnya kenapa? Di zaman sekarang ini hal itu sudah biasa kan? Lagipula hanya untuk sekarang ini, toh, suatu saat aku akan tetap menikah dengan wanita."

"I-iya, tapi…kau GAY. Tau nggak sih lo, GAY GAY GAY!"

"Iya aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada apa, Naruto, Kiba?" Tanya Gaara yang ternyata sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Nah Naruto, Gaara juga sudah jadian dengan senior Neji lho…" ucap Kiba, tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"A-APA!" Shock Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Gaara dengan wajah yang datar seolah Gay bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Sementara wajah Naruto kembali membiru dan akhirnya muntah-muntah lagi dan ngibrit ke sekolah meninggalkan kedua temannya yang mengaku sebagai gay.

~ ] ! ~

"Gi-gila. Apa mereka benar-benar waras. Hiii…" Naruto bergidik sendiri, ia masih terengah pasca lari-lari dan kini tengah bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah limousine berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, dan para murid terutama siswi langsung berlarian ke arah gerbang.

Naruto yang masih heran hanya bisa diam menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu, dari limousine tadi, sesosok cowok ganteng dengan kulit sehalus porselen dan rambut serta mata sehitam malam, keluar dan berjalan dengan gagah memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil di teriaki kyaa…kyaa…oleh para gadis.

Naruto tercengang menatap cowok itu, dalam hati mengagumi ketampanannya, benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Pikir Naruto. Naruto makin tercengang saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan mata dengan cowok itu, jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak, dan rasanya tak rela saat akhirnya cowok itu berlalu dari hadapannya menuju bangunan sekolah.

"Sasuke Uchiha, cowok seangkatan kita yang langsung jadi idola begitu memasuki sekolah. Hebat." Ucap Kiba yang ternyata sudah ada di dekat Naruto.

"He, ka-kalian kenal dia?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Kiba dan Gaara, melainkan matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

"Ha? Justru kalau kau tidak kenal dia yang aneh. Dia itu langsung populer begitu menjejakkan kakinya di SMA ini lho…apalagi dia dari clan Uchiha, sudah pasti sangat terkenal. Kemarin waktu MOS saja aku jadi gay gara-gara melihat ketampanannya. Tapi tentu saja tak berhasil mendapatkannya dan berakhir jadian dengan Shikamaru-senpai" terang Kiba panjang lebar.

"Ehm…" Gaara berdehem. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Kiba. Jadi gay setelah melihat wajah cowok setampan itu. Jangan-jangan…kau juga sama, Naruto." Goda Gaara yang melihat Naruto masih tercengang menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"AP-APA?" Naruto terbelalak, tapi juga blushing. "Itu nggak mungkin dan nggak akan pernah terjadi! Aku bukan GAY!" raung Naruto kesal dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah sambil mendengus kesal.

~ ] ! ~

Hari pertama sekolah, pelajaran belum aktif. Guru-guru yang masuk hanya sekedar memperkenalkan diri dan memberikan gambaran tentang pelajaran yang di ampunya. Dan di jam ketiga dan keempat, digunakan untuk promosi extrakurikuler atau club yang bisa diikuti oleh para murid baru.

Murid-murid kelas satu berkumpul di depan papan ex-school, menbaca angket atau selebaran yang ditempel dan dibagi oleh masing-masing club ex-school.

"Kau mau ikut ex-school apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah memegang angket untuk masuk club Karate.

"Aku masih bingung." Naruto mengamati papan ex-school. "Kok nggak ada club anti-gay ya?"

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada yang seperti itu." Cibir Kiba yang menghampiri mereka dengan angket masuk club Pecinta alam di tangannya.

"Ha? Pecinta alam? Kau?" heran Naruto, nyaris tertawa.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu minat. Tapi Shikamaru-senpai ada di club ini hehehe"

Naruto nyaris muntah lagi, tapi batal saat para anggota OSIS menghampiri mereka. Bertanya dengan ramah apa ada yang bisa dibantu dengan pemilihan ex-school, club atau organisasi yang mereka pilih.

"Ano, aku mau tanya. Apa boleh mendirikan club baru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Boleh, tapi tergantung ada peminatnya atau tidak. Jika banyak peminatnya, maka sekolah akan mengusahakan berdirinya club itu." Jawab Rin, salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Yosh! Aku mau mendirikan club baru." Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Pertama, kau harus…" belum selesai Rin menjelaskan tata caranya, Naruto sudah mengambil toa dan berdiri di atas podium sambil teriak minta perhatian.

"Wooiii…minta perhatian sebentar!" ngiiiinngg…suara toa yang storing bikin semua pada tutp kuping. "Gue pengen membentuk club baru. Club ANTI-GAY. Ada yang mau join nggak?"

Respon yang diterima malah teriakan 'huuu' dan caci maki lainnya. Hingga suasana berubah hening saat sebuah tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Naruto tercekat saat melihat siapa yang mengacungkan tangannya itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku join." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung mendapat respon kyaaa…kyaaa…dan keadaan berbalik, banyak sekali yang ingin ikut club Anti-Gay yang didirikan Naruto. Tapi Naruto cemberut karena kebanyakan yang ikut adalah cewek.

"Oi oi…ini club anti-gay lho…masa anggotanya cewek semua? Bisa-bisa jadi club anti yuri." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Club anti-yuri juga boleh. Yang penting ada Sasuke-kun. Kyaaa…" celetuk salah seorang cewek dan disambut riang oleh yang lainnya. Ternyata ucapan tadi berdampak positif juga. Karena…

"Waah, kalau semua cewek masuk club anti-yuri, kami juga mau masuk club anti-gay." Ucap seorang cowok. "Jadi bisa jadi club cari jodoh antara club anti-yuri dengan club anti-gay."

"Iya, benar juga ya. Yang cewek anti-yuri, yang cowok anti-gay. Bisa jadi pasangan serasi. Seperti contact jodoh saja. Aku ikut." Sambut yang lain. Suasana kembali ribut dan akhirnya club buatan Naruto sukses besar, bahkan menjadikan adanya dua club baru di sekolah.

Club anti-gay dipimpin oleh Naruto dan wakilnya adalah Sasuke. Hn…sebenarnya semua menghendaki Sasuke yang jadi ketuanya, tapi karena Naruto adalah pemrakarsanya, Naruto yang jadi ketua. Sementara club anti-yuri dipimpin oleh Sakura Haruno dan wakilnya Ino Yamanaka.

~ ] ! ~

Hari itu, rapat pertama club anti-gay dan anti-yuri. Mereka akan membahas program apa saja yang akan dijalankan. Para pengurus a.k.a dewan club, mulai dari ketua sampai jongos-jongos, berkumpul di ruangan club satu jam setelah pelajaran selesai.

"Yosh! Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini rapat pertama kita. Kita akan membahas program apa saja yang akan dikerjakan oleh kedua club ini." Naruto membuka rapat. "Ada usul?"

Nyaris semua yang hadir mengacungkan tangan. Oleh karena itu Naruto mempersilahkan satu per satu mengutarakan usulnya. Naruto mendengarkan dengan sweatdrop akan usul-usul yang nyaris semuanya tidak masuk akal, karena malah mengusulkan soal contact jodoh antar kedua club.

"What the Hell! Ingat tentang nama club ini dong!" omel Naruto. "Ini adalah club anti-gay dan yuri. Harusnya programnya membahas tentang bagaimana caranya memberantas dan menormalkan kembali murid-murid yang sudah menjadi yaoi dan yuri. Hmph!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Benar-benar manis. Dan tanpa sadar, sosok dingin yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua anti-yaoi memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam.

"Ada usul?" tanya Naruto, kali ini menoleh pada wakil ketuanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan sontak wajah Naruto memerah saat mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke, apalagi mata Sasuke yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Naruto segera memalingkan muka.

"Bagaimana kalau…" jantung Naruto berdegup kian kencang saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang menawan. "…menjodohkan pasangan gay dengan pasangan yuri. Kurasa itu langkah awal yang cukup bagus." Lanjut Sasuke.

"…" Naruto terdiam, masih berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya.

"Kau dengar tidak, ketua?" tanya Sasuke.

Masih diam.

"Hei DOBE!" Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto.

"I-iya. Aku dengar kok, TEME! Aku ini tidak tuli!"

"Cih…"

"Ba-baiklah…atas usul dari … Sasuke…" Naruto agak berdebar saat menyebut nama Sasuke. "Kita mulai invasi itu besok. Pasangan yaoi yang kukenal adalah Kiba dan Shikamaru. Ada yang kenal pasangan yuri yang bisa dijodohkan dengan mereka?"

"Aku." Ucap Sakura. "Pasangan yuri Ten Ten dengan Temari. Sepertinya cocok jika Ten Ten dipasangkan dengan Kiba dan Temari dengan Shikamaru."

Sedang ayik-asyiknya rapat, tanpa sadar, mereka diamati. Ya, tentu saja oleh para gay yang ingin membatalkan program kerja mereka.

"Apa? Aku tidak terima kalau aku dijodohkan dengan cewek!" bisik Kiba kesal sambil terus mengintai.

"Aku juga tidak terima. Temari itu kakakku, aku tidak mau mereka mencampuri kebahagiaannya." Sambung Gaara.

"Kalian juga tidak setuju kan kalau mereka ikut campur urusan kita?" Kiba memprovokasi anggotanya. Ya! ANGGOTANYA! Karena diam-diam para yaoi dan yuri juga membentuk aliansi untuk menentang club anti-yaoi dan yuri. Program kerja club yaoi yuri yang didirikan Kiba dkk tentu saja membatalkan segala program kerja club Naruto dan kalau bisa membuat club itu jadi gay dan lesby juga. XD

"Mereka akan mulai bergerak besok." Ucap Shino, salah satu anggota club gay. "Kita harus bergerak lebih dulu."

"Ya. Ayo kembali ke markas. Kita susun rencana." Sambung Neji.

~ ] ! ~

"Hei, Dobe. Ini sudah jam setengah enam. Kau belum mau pulang?" heran Sasuke. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tentu saja sudah sepi.

"Teme, sebagai ketua yang baik, aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku akan mencari data lebih detail supaya invasi kita sukses. Pokoknya rencana harus sempurna!"

"Cih!"

"Apanya yang 'cih!' ? kau tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa kok, baka Teme!"

"Hn…"

"Ano, Teme, kenapa kau ikut club anti-gay sih?"

"Tch!"

"Apanya yang 'tch' sih? Jawab yang benar, Teme!"

"Sudah jelas kan Dobe, tentu saja karena aku benci gay, atau lebih tepatnya aku ALERGY GAY!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, dan dari tatapan itu Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar-benar-benar membenci gay.

"Alergy? Aku juga lho…Aku pasti langsung muntah-muntah kalau sesuatu berbau gay berada di dekatku." Balas Naruto.

"Yah, aku juga sama saja, Dobe."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Naruto ingin membuka pembicaraan, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya ke salah satu sudut koridor.

"Ssstt…diam Dobe" bisik Sasuke. Tanpa menyadari kalau kini wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah karena tengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan memeluk, hanya saja tadi buru-buru bersembunyi dan Sasuke asal saja menarik tubuh Naruto hingga begitu erat dengan tubuhnya.

Jantung Naruto lagi-lagi berdegup kencang, wajahnya yang memerah mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar tampan. Apalagi dilihat dari posisi Naruto yang memang lebih pendek, sehingga Sasuke yang tinggi tampak begitu 'wow' bagi Naruto.

"A-ada apa sih Teme?" bisik Naruto.

"Lihat kesana Dobe." Sasuke menunjuk dengan wajahnya. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan mata Sasuke dan mendapati Kiba, Gaara, dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah bercakap-cakap di sebuah ruangan terbuka.

"Lho? Itu kan bekas UKS yang dulu? Sedang apa mereka?" heran Naruto.

"Bukankah itu Kiba dan Gaara yang kau ceritakan di rapat Dobe? Kalau begitu, mereka pastilah sesame gay. Dan mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kita mencari tahu!"

Hening…

"Dobe?" dan begitu Sasuke menoleh tampak Naruto yang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan wajah membiru. Dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan Naruto langsung muntah-muntah di sudut lorong.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan Dobe!" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memijit tengkuknya pelan, juga megusap punggungnya supaya Naruto lebih tenang. "Cepatlah Dobe, nanti mereka keburu selesai!"

"Teme…! Intai saja sendiri sana! Hmph!"

"Cih! Meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini?"

Deg! A-apa? Apa Sasuke menghawatirkan Naruto?

"Ce-cerewet! Memangnya kau tidak ingin muntah, Teme? Kau bilang kau Alegy gay?" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing.

"Tapi kan tidak sampai separah itu Dobe!" Sasuke masih memijit tengkuk Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa lebih nyaman.

"Ke-kenapa kau baik seperti ini, Teme?" gumam Naruto.

"Apa?" bingung Sasuke yang tak begitu jelas mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Ti-tidak. Ano, memangnya kau tidak jijik! Aku ini seang muntah tauk!" kilah Naruto.

"Heeeh, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini. Jijik tidak jijik ya harus begini. Sudah atau belum, ayo intai mereka!"

"Iya iya, Teme!"

Mereka pun lalu mengintai club gay.

"Kita mulai operasi malam ini." ucap Kiba. "Pokoknya kita harus jaga-jaga dari segala kemungkinan yang ada."

"Daripada ngomong terus, ayo cepat mulai saja." Tambah Lee.

"Ayo!" dan merekapun keluar dari markas.

"What the hell! Mereka benar-benar sudah selesai rapat!" gerutu Sasuke, masih bersembunyi bersama Naruto.

"Kita ikuti mereka, Teme."

"Ayo."

Mereka segera menguntit, tapi malah kehilangan jejak.

"Cih! Kemana mereka."

"Kesana, Teme!" ucap Naruto yang melihat sosok memasuki gudang olahraga. Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendekati gudang olahraga. Hening. Suasana juga gelap karena hari sudah mulai malam dan lampu tidak dinyalakan.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, Dobe." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Tidak kok, aku yakin mereka masuk."

Terdengar suara langkah dari dalam gudang olahraga.

"Tuh, mereka mau keluar." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi lagi, dan benar saja. Terlihat Kiba dan beberapa orang lainnya keluar dari gudang olahraga tersebut.

"Alat-alat invasi di dalam gudang sudah siap kan? Pasti rencana kita sukses!" ucap Kiba.

"Iya, sekarang tinggal pasang alat di UKS." Sambut yang lain.

"Alat apa?" bingung Sasuke.

"Kita masuk dan gagalkan alat itu, Teme." Naruto langsung melesat masuk.

"Oi, tunggu Dobe. Apa ini tidak mencurigakan. Mana mungkin…Oi oi…!" Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto masuk ke dalam gudang. "Dobe, kau dimana?"

"Disini Teme. Nyalakan lampu dong, saklarnya ada di dekat situ kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Tch!" Sasuke meraba-raba tembok dalam gelap, dan akhirnya menemukan saklar lalu menyalakan lampu.

"Nah…begini kan terang." Ujar Naruto tanpa menyadari kalau beberapa palang lompat tinggi roboh ke arahnya.

"Dobe!" Seru Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, menubruknya menjauh hingga keduanya terbanting ke lantai.

"Ugh…!" keluh Sasuke yang kakinya tertimpa ujung palang-palang yang roboh tadi.

"Sa-Suke…" Naruto hanya bisa terbata. Merasa bahagia karena Sasuke melindunginya, sekaligus blushing hebat karena posisi mereka saat ini yang bisa dikatakan posisi seme-uke. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat.

"Sasuke, awas!" seru Naruto saat melihat bola basket menggelinding dari atas lemari. Tapi terlambat, Sasuke tak sempat menghindar dan bola itu menghantam bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, hingga kepala Sasuke pun secara spontan terdorong ke depan dan…Chu! Tanpa sengaja mengecup pipi Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia bangkit seperti biasa sambil merintih kesakitan dan memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Ittai…" rintih Sasuke, tapi lalu heran mendapati Naruto yang diam saja, Sasuke sudah duduk tapi Naruto masih terbaring di lantai. "Oi, Dobe. Kau baik-baik sa-…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang persis kepiting rebus. Merah, berasap, dan…(readers : oi author, ngapain lo bawa-bawa garpu dengan tampang ngiler begitu)

"Dobe? Oi…Dobe!" Sasuke menendang pelan kaki Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mau pu-…"

"A-aku b-baik baik saja kok Teme." Naruto segera bangkit berdiri. "A-ayo kita periksa ke UKS. Mereka bilang alat selanjutnya di sana kan." Naruto langsung ngibrit gitu aja dari gudang olahraga.

"Oi…Dobe, tunggu dong! Apa kau tidak merasa curiga! Jangan-jangan ini…Tch!" Sasuke kesal sendiri karena tampaknya Naruto sudah menjauh. Lalu dengan enggan ia beranjak menyusul Naruto ke UKS.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, agak kehilangan jejak. Apalagi karena sudah tak mendengar lagi langkah kaki Naruto.

"Sial, kemana dia." Sasuke berbelok ke kanan dan mendapati Naruto tengah bersandar di tembok sambil memegangi dadanya. "Dobe, kau sakit?"

Naruto tampak terkejut, wajahnya masih saja memerah. "Ti-tidak kok. Ayo kita ke UKS hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa garing dan kembali berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

"Dobe! Kau salah arah! UKS bukan ke sebelah sana!" tapi tampaknya teriakan Sasuke tak didengarkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan arahnya, dan baru berhenti saat nafasnya mulai tersengal. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup begitu kencang. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas.

"A-apaan aku ini. Kenapa aku berdebar begini." Gumam Naruto lalu seakan baru sadar, ia menatap ke depan dan kaget setelah mendapati dirinya berada di tepian kolam renang.

"Ha-hah? Kok aku bisa ada disini?" Naruto celingukan. "Aduuuh, si Teme mana lagi!"

Kcipak…!

Naruto membeku di tempat setelah mendengar bunyi kecipak air. Apalagi permukaan kolam yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba bergerak. Entah oleh angin atau oleh apa. Naruto menoleh ke kolam dengan beku.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…" Naruto menatap horror. Ya, semua fans Naruto pasti tahu kalau peran utama kita ini TAKUT HANTU. Air kolam semakin bergerak tak teratur, tiba-tiba…

"Dobe!" panggil sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati dan terlonjak sampai nyemplung ke dalam kolam.

"Gyaaaaa Sasuke Teme! Jangan mengagetkanku dong!" omel Naruto masih berenang-renang di dalam kolam.

"Tch! Salahmu sendiri Dobe!" kesal Sasuke. "Lho, Dobe. Itu di belakangmu ada…"

"GYAAAAAA…..!" jerit Naruto dan berenang secepat kilat ke tepian lalu naik ke daratan terus meluk-meluk lengan Sasuke sambil setengah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke yang menghadap kolam.

"Dobe, apaan sih! Aku kan Cuma mau bilang di belakangmu tadi ada katak, jangan sampai masuk ke bajumu."

Sontak Naruto menyentakkan lengan Sasuke.

"Huh! Dasar Teme jelek! Aku kira hantu!" kesal Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ada apa Teme?"

Masih diam, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke terbahak.

"A-apaan sih Teme! Apanya yang lucu?"

"Hahaha Dobe, jadi kau takut hantu ya? Dasar baka, hantu itu tidak ada!" tawa Sasuke.

"Diam kau Teme, ketemu hantu baru tau rasa kau!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba diam.

"Ada apa lagi Teme?"

"Dobe, di belakangmu…"

"Apa HUH! Mau menipuku lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ada sesuatu yang melayang…" tambah Sasuke sok horror. Dan tanpa jeda lagi, Naruto langsung menjerit sekerasnya dan kembali meluk lengan Sasuke yang kini kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Temeeeee!" raung Naruto.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk kau bodoh Dobe, mau saja kukerjai. Sudah kubilang hantu itu tidak ada."

"Cerewet! Baka Teme!" Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Chee, ya sudahlah. Kita pulang saja, kau basah kuyup begini. Biar perang dengan club gay ditunda dulu."

"Huuh." Naruto hanya bisa menurut.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Teme! Tunggu dong!" kejar Naruto lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Apa sih Dobe! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Cerewet! Aku takut Teme! Katanya sekolah kita anker lho…"

"Tch! Hanya gossip murahan" cuek Sasuke dan terus berjalan dengan Naruto yang bergelayut di lengannya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dari tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, Kiba tengah ber-high five bersama teman-temannya melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Rencana 1, membuat ketua dan wakil ketua club anti-gay menjadi gay, lumayan sukses." Ujar Kiba dengan gaya sok melapor.

"Ya, tinggal kita lanjutkan rencana ke depan supaya mereka benar-benar menjadi gay. Kalau ketuanya sudah jadi gay, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau anggotanya jadi mudah diubah menjadi gay dan yuri." Sambut Lee bersemangat, disambut tawa kemenangan dari anggota Club Gay.

~ To be Cointnue ~

Publish sebelum ujian nasional nih…sekalian minta do'a sama readers, moga authornya bisa ngerjain soal dengan mudah and lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Amiiiin…Mohon maaf juga kalo masih banyak typo. Ok, review ya…XD

Mind to Revew?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Tp fict ini punya gw XD

Hohoho akhirnya UN kelar juga. Makasih do'anya ya readers, author jg nge-do'ain kalian-kalian yg jg abiz UN kok…Skrg tinggal do'a bareng2 moga besok LULUS dan nilai yg memuaskan :-D Amiiiiinn….

Arigato gozaimasu bwt ReBRn 19, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Kaito Mine, chea 'sansanurui, ChaaChulie247, Misyel, Kishu Mars, Arisu L Amano, and Farenheit July. Makasih read and reviewnya ... :-D

Chapter 2 : Is this which called Love?

.

.

.

"Hehe…hehehe…hehehehehe…"

Twitch!

"Hehehe…hihi…"

Twitch! Twitch!

"Hehehehehehehe….."

BRAAAK!

Akhirnya tak kuasa menahan amarahnya juga.

"Naruto! Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi hahahehe melulu! Berisik tauk!" Omel Kushina Namikaze. "Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san bilang kalau sedang makan tidak boleh sambil bicara!"

"Ah, Kaa-san, aku kan tidak bicara. Hanya tertawa hehehe" bela Naruto yang sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Sama saja kan! Pokoknya diam!"

"Huuu Kaa-san cerewet. Seperti Tou-san dong…" ujar Naruto, merujuk pada ayahnya, Minato Namikaze yang tengah makan dengan tenang.

"Tch! Tou-san mu itu sih memang ayah yang tidak peduli pada segala hal?"

Minato yang merasa dirinya kini jadi bahan pembicaraan, batal menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dan tersenyum simpul melirik kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, mungkin saja Naru-chan sedang gembira. Ada hal baik apa setelah masuk SMA, Naru-chan?" ujar Minato.

"Kalau mau ngobrol nanti saja setelah makan!" omel Kushina lagi, tapi tampaknya tak dipedulikan oleh kedua lelaki dihadapannya.

"Banyak sekali yang terjadi Tou-san. Dan kurasa semuanya menyenangkan. Aku aktif di organisasi sekolah, teman-temanku banyak dan mereka baik." Cerocos Naruto.

"Hn…baguslah. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk mendapatkan pacar? Apa sudah punya target?" Minato mengerling nakal.

"Itu sih…" Naruto menghentikan ucapanya saat tiba-tiba merasa udara di sekliling berubah gelap dan beku. Dengan gerakan kaku plus keringat dingin bercucuran, Naruto dan Minato menoleh ke arah sumber ke'beku'an itu dan melihat iblis berambut merah dengan mata yang tak kalah merah dengan rambutnya itu, tampak sudah siap menyantap mereka hidup-hidup.

"Wah…Naruto, kita nonton TV yuk. Ada acara bagus lho…" ujar Minato dengan seulas senyum ketakutan, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"I-iya Tou-san, hahahaha aku juga jadi ingin nonton TV" Naruto cengengesan dengan expresi tak jauh beda dengan Tou-sannya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Naruto dan Minato kabur dari ruang makan disertai teriakan Kushina yang melebihi batas toleransi frekuensi suara yang dapat di dengar manusia (?).

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Fuuuh…Akhirnya bisa bebas juga dari kemarahan Kaa-san" Naruto menghela nafas lega saat merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kasur yang lembut. Pandangannya menerawang, namun seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

""SMA itu…menyenangkan ya…" gumam Naruto. Mengingat kembali hari-hari menyenangkan di SMA yang baru beberapa minggu ini ia masuki. Mulai dari teman-teman yang gokil, mengerjai guru, sampai aktif di club. Ya…club. Memikirkan itu, tanpa sadar sebuah bayangan melintas di benak Naruto.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto, tanpa sadar wajah Naruto memerah saat membayangkan wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Glek! Naruto langsung duduk begitu hayalannya kian jauh saja. "Aku ini kenapa sih, kenapa malah memikirkan Teme jelek itu!" kesal Naruto sambil menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

Bip…bip…

Perhatian Naruto teralih pada HPnya yang menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Tak banyak bicara, Naruto membuka pesan itu. Dan matanya seketika terbelalak saat membaca nama si pengirim pesan. Sasuke.

"Dobe, besok kita adakan rapat mendadak. Sepertinya salah satu anggota club kita yang menemukan hal baru tentang forum gay."

Naruto masih diam setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Tangannya serasa enggan menekan tombol reply karena matanya terus terpaku pada nama sang pengirim pesan. Hingga sms kedua masuk dan barulah Naruto bangun dari kebengongannya.

"Oi Dobe! Kau tidur ya? Cepat balas sms ku!"

"Tch! Teme cerewet." Kesal Naruto dengan wajah blushing dan mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Sasuke.

"Iya Teme! Aku sudah baca sms mu kok! Memangnya aku harus membalas sms mu ya? Sms mu kan nggak berisi pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan!"

Terdiam dengan jantung berdebar saat menunggu sms balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto menatap layar HP dengan tak sabaran. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian pesan balasan masuk dan hanya dalam sekedipan mata, Naruto telah membuka pesan itu.

"Tch! Setidaknya balas 'ya' atau 'tidak' kan cukup!"

Naruto nyengir mendapati balasan itu. Tampaknya ia jadi ingin mengerjai Sasuke supaya marah-marah seperti biasanya. Naruto pun membalas :

"Memangnya kalau kujawab 'tidak' maka besok tidak jadi rapat mendadak hah?"

"Tentu saja Dobe. Kau kan ketuanya. Aku baru akan menghubungi anggota club yang lain setelah mendapatkan persetujuan darimu! Baka Dobe!"

"Huh! Teme jelek! Kau kan wakil ketua. Kau bisa saja memutuskan kan!"

Naruto terkikik geli setelah menekan tombol 'send'.

"Hehehehe Teme sekarang pasti sedang cemberut." Gumam Naruto, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit. Di bibirnya masih tersungging sebuah senyum saat merasa wajah tampan Sasuke memenuhi langit-langit kamarnya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Keesokan paginya, Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan hati berbunga-bunga yang ia sendiri heran apa penyebabnya. Effect sms-an sama Sasuke kali? Yang jelas, kini ia tengah berjalan sambil bersenandung ringan.

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kiba, Gaara serta Lee tengah menghampirinya. Naruto langsung cemberut.

"Mau apa kalian?" sungut Naruto.

"Apanya yang mau apa? Kita kan memang biasa berangkat bersama." Kiba jadi kesal juga.

"Hehehe aku lupa." Cengir Naruto.

"Yosh Naruto. Tampaknya kau sedang gembira hari ini. Apa kau sudah tertular semangat masa mudaku?" ujar Lee bersemangat sambil mencak-mencak kayak orang karate plus memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

"Nggak bakalan deh…" ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"Aish, kau jangan begitu." Lee merangkul pundak Naruto. "Kau juga harus memiliki semangat masa muda sepertiku. Kita ini masih muda Naruto. Jangan sampai-…"

"Ah…berisik! Jangan pegang-pegang! Aku allergy pada gay tauk!" Naruto melepas rangkulan tangan Lee dengan agak kasar karena Lee emang melekat kayak gurita.

"Haiiihh…teganya kau Naruto. Padahal jiwa mudaku *#%^&**##~!" Lee nyerocos gak jelas dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya, dan tanpa sadar kalau ketiga temannya telah berjalan menjauh.

"Hei Kiba, Lee itu gay sepertimu kan? Memangnya ada cowok yang mau sama cowok kayak dia ya…" ujar Naruto dengan tampang penuh guratan biru di bawah matanya. Illfeel.

"Tch! Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak punya pasangan gay tapi dia mengaku kalau dirinya gay." Jawab Kiba dengan expresi yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Oia Naruto, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja.

"He? Hubungan apa? Sebagai teman atau sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua?" tanya Naruto innocence.

"Umm…yeah, keduanya." Alasan Gaara. "Kulihat kalian jadi sangat akrab." Gaara mulai mancing.

"Iyalah, walau bukan teman sekelas, tapi kami ada di club yang sama."

"Tapi…kulihat kalian sering sekali jalan bersama di sekolah. Apa kau tidak-…"

"Apa! Maksudmu aku menyukai Sasuke dan berubah jadi gay begitu?" kesal Naruto.

"Bukan begitu bodoh." Kiba ikut nimbrung. "Maksud Gaara, kalau kau sering bersama Sasuke, apa kau tidak menghalangi Sasuke untuk berduaan saja dengan kekasihnya?"

"Eh? Ke-kasih?" expresi Naruto berubah muram dengan sedikit keterkejutan, dan perubahan expresinya itu sangat dinikmati oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

"Iya. Sasuke dan kekasihnya pasti ingin berduaan saja kan. Tapi kalau kau bersamanya terus, bisa-bisa kau menghalangi mereka lho…" Kiba melanjutkan memanas-manasi.

"Tapi setahuku Sasuke tidak punya pacar deh." Kilah Naruto.

"Ah, masa sih. Coba pikir. Dia itu tampan, kaya, ah…pokoknya sempurna deh. Mana mungkin cowok seperti dia belum punya pacar. Penggemarnya saja ribuan."

Naruto membeku. Ia membenarkan ucapan Kiba. Tiba-tiba…

"Iyaaaaa benar sekaliii!" seru Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto dan sukses membuat tidak hanya Naruto, tapi juga Kiba dan Gaara yang menjerit karena kaget mendapati wajah Lee yang seperti monster jamur.

"Apalagi Uchiha itu clan bangsawan." Tambah Lee. "Mungkin saja dia malah sudah tunangan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ckckck senang sekali jadi dia ya…" Lee berbalik, ngoceh ga-je dengan aura bling-bling sementara Naruto masih membeku, diam di tempat.

"Ah…sudahlah. Untuk apa mengurusi masalah orang lain. Ayo pergi, jangan sampai terlambat." Ajak Kiba kepada kawan-kawannya itu.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"…be…Dobe?"

BLETAK!

"Adowww…apaan sih Teme. Sakit tauk!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri melamun terus Dobe! Jadi dari tadi aku bicara kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ya!" kesal Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bicara apa Teme?" ucap Naruto watados sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Tch!" Sasuke memijit kepalanya, kesal pada ketua club berambut pirang dihadapannya itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa!" kesal Sasuke merasa diperhatikan.

"Tidak." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. Melihat sekeliling, kantin tidak terlalu ramai rupanya. "Ano, Teme…"

"Hn…?"

"Kau…kenapa memilih makan siang denganku?"

"Siapa yang memilih Dobe. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena kita masih harus merundingkan beberapa keputusan hasil rapat club kita tadi." Rutuk Sasuke.

"Huuuh…terpaksa?" kesal Naruto, tapi lalu agak terbelalak saat mengingat sesuatu. "Terpaksa ya…" gumam Naruto yang sialnya dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Yeah! Terpaksa!" Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya.

"Jadi kau betulan sudah punya pacar ya? Dan kau ingin makan siang bersama pacarmu itu?"

"Ha?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. "Aku tidak…"

"Kalau begitu maaf deh." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku jadi tidak enak kau tidak bisa makan dengan kekasihmu. Sudah ya…hasil rapatnya kita bahas nanti saja." Naruto pun melenggang pergi.

"Oi, Dobe. Maksudku terpaksa makan bersamamu karena biasanya aku makan di tempat sepi sendirian. Bukan karena punya…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya karena merasa Naruto sudah tak mendengar suaranya lagi.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Huuuh…pacar ya…" gumam Naruto sepanjang koridor. Ia melirik orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dan kebanyakan yang terlihat memang sepasang kekasih yang tengah asyik berduaan. Naruto manyun, semenjak mendirikan club dan akrab dengan Sasuke, Naruto jadi lupa soal mencari pacar seperti yang ia programkan dalam otaknya saat awal memasuki SMA.

"Aku harus segera mencari pacar. Tou-san saja semalam sudah menanyakannya," ucap Naruto lagi. "Tapi siapa ya…yang mau denganku."

Tengah asyik melamun, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naruto…!"

Naruto menoleh.

"Owh, Sakura-chan, Ino dan…?" Naruto berhenti mengucapkan nama teman perempuannya itu karena merasa tak mengenal seorang diantara mereka yang berambut hitam ke-violetan.

"…Hinata." Ucap Sakura, menyebutkan nama gadis yang tadi tak Naruto sebutkan namanya. "Dia Hinata, Naruto. Dia teman sekelasku. Katanya dia ingin berkenalan denganmu." Sakura memperkenalkan dengan bersemangat.

"Owh…berkenalan ya. Haik, aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"A-A…aku…" Wajah Hinata sontak berubah memerah, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia berusaha menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Tapi saat nyaris berjabat tangan…tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan.

"Hinata…."jerit Ino dan Sakura. Sakura langsung memapah Hinata.

"E-eh…? Lho? Dia kenapa?" heran Naruto.

"Huuuh Naruto, kau terlalu terburu-buru. Dia pasti grogi." Ucap Ino.

"Ha? Kenapa grogi? Kan Cuma berkenalan?"

"Bodoooh. Seorang perempuan mengajakmu berkenalan itu berarti dia menyukaimu. Harusnya kau lebih peka Naruto."

"Menyukai…ku?" Naruto mematung. Apa mungkin Hinata yang akan jadi pacarnya? Tapi Naruto tak merasakan apapun akan kehadiran Hinata.

"Iya Naruto. Oia, Hinata itu gadis yang baik lho…" tambah Sakura. "Jangan kecewakan dia ya…"

"Eh? Jangan kecewakan itu maksudnya…?" Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Dasar Naruto. Kau ini seperti anak SD yang belum mengenal tentang cinta saja." Ino jadi cemberut akan sikap Naruto.

"Oi Dobe." Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Gyaaaa…." Naruto terlonjak kaget dan langsung menatap murka pada orang yang telah mengagetkannya. "Teemeeeee….!" Raung Naruto kesal.

"Kyaa…Sasuke-kun…" jerit Sakura dan Ino dengan mata ber-love love dan Sakura tanpa sadar melepas papahannya pada Hinata sehingga Hinata terjatuh ke lantai. Dan gilanya lagi, tak ada yang menyadari kalau Hinata kini asyik tiduran di lantai koridor yang…well, lumayan bersih karena diinjak-injak seluruh siswa yang lewat.

"Apa sih, Teme?" kesal Naruto.

"Kau yang apaan Dobe. Tiba-tiba saja pergi, bahkan tanpa membayar dulu minuman yang kau pesan" jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf deh, nanti aku ganti uangmu." Naruto masih saja kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara berdua saja." Ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan dan sontak menggandeng lengan Sasuke masing-masing di salah satu sisinya.

"Apa sih, dahi lebar. Aku duluan yang mau bicara dengan Sasuke!" ucap Ino, mempererat pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Ino gendut. Keperluanku dengan Sasuke-kun itu lebih penting!" balas Sakura.

"Naruto! Kau yang urus Hinata!" ujar Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Hinata…?" gumam Sasuke.

"Iya, Hinata itu gadis yang menyukai Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka jadian lho…Sasuke-kun. Jadi kita juga jadian ya…" genit Ino.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kok…" gelagap Naruto sambil memapah tubuh Hinata. "Kami baru saja berke-…"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Biar mereka dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Ayo pergi bersamaku." Ujar Sakura bersemangat dan langsung menyeret Sasuke pergi diikuti Ino yang mencak-mencak.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian ketiga temannya, atau lebih tepatnya…menatap kepergian Sasuke. Entah mengapa tadi Naruto merasa ada kilatan marah di mata Sasuke saat Ino bilang kalau ia dan Hinata akan segera jadian.

"Ng…?"

Naruto melirik mendengar erangan pelan Hinata.

"Oh, sudah bangun ya…?" senyum Naruto, dan Hinata yang baru setengah sadar langsung pingsan lagi dengan wajah semerah lobster setelah melihat senyum manis Naruto. "Oi…Oi…kok pingsan lagi sih…" panic Naruto, tapi lalu menghela nafas lelah dan berakhir dengan menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

"Sudah hampir masuk. Kutinggal ya…" ucap Naruto pada tubuh lelap Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu dan merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke dan gadis itu tampak ngobrol dengan santai, meski expresi Sasuke tetap saja datar. Tentu saja sudah pasti gadis itu yang kegenitan.

"Kenapa…" batin Naruto, meremas dadanya dengan kuat. "Kenapa perasaanku tak jelas begini saat melihat Sasuke bersama orang lain…"

Bengong, tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Naruto tak jauh darinya. Sasuke pun memanggil.

"Dobe…"

Naruto tersentak, ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke menghampirinya –bersama gadis itu tentunya-

"Dobe, dia Tayuya. Dia bilang ingin masuk club…"

"Maaf!" ujar Naruto dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tayuya. Tampaknya tadi Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan Sasuke yang memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai anggota baru. Yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah bahwa gadis itu punya hubungan istimewa dengan Sasuke, dan entah mengapa hati Naruto terasa sakit dan tanpa sadar berlari begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Hosh…hosh…aku ini…kenapa?" Naruto mulai memperlambat larinya hingga akhirnya berhenti. "Jangan-jangan…"

"_Kami berubah menjadi gay setelah melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan kau juga sama, Naruto…"_

Ucapan Gaara tiba-tiba saja terlintas di fikiran Naruto.

"Gyaaa tidaaakk!" jerit Naruto frustasi sambil jongkok dan meremas-remas rambutnya. "Mana mungkin aku jadi gay gara-gara orang seperti dia. Aku ini normal, NORMAL!" raung Naruto. "Akan aku buktikan kalau aku ini bukan gay! Aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa kalau melihat Teme bersama orang lain, aku juga akan segera menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacar dan aku juga akan menambah koleksi majalah playboy-ku!" tekat Naruto dengan semangat masa muda yang ditularkan Lee. "Yosh! Ganbatte!" Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ke udara supaya lebih bersemangat, tapi lalu tercengang sendiri. "Ganbatte? Apanya yang semoga berhasil, aku sudah pasti berhasil kok!" kesal Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Temeee…" panggil Naruto dengan riang sambil menghampiri Sasuke setelah bell pulang berbunyi. "Mau pulang bareng nggak?"

"Hn…"

"Apanya yang 'hn…' Teme?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Huuu…ah, aku tau. Kau pasti mau pulang bareng pacarmu ya…hahahaha" Naruto tertawa canggung, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Tidak Dobe. Aku dijem-…"

"Oh, ya sudah Teme. Aku duluan ya…selamat berkencan." Naruto nyengir lebar lalu berlari mendahului Sasuke. Ia terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oi Naruto, kau tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Kiba yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang, tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak peduli karena ia sama sekali tak menoleh dan terus berlari. "Tch! Bocah itu, sudah ditunggu malah…" rutuk Kiba sebelum perutnya disikut pelan oleh Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba. Gaara menunjuk dengan wajahnya. Sasuke. Kiba yang langsung mengerti, langsung nyengir lebar. "Tampaknya strategi kita untuk membuat mereka jadi pasangan gay semakin lancar saja."

"Ya. Aksi memanas-manasi kita tidak sia-sia." Sambung Gaara.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Hosh…hosh…" Naruto bersandar di pintu kamarnya setelah sebelumnya masuk kamar dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa menyapa Kaa-sannya. "Huuuh baka baka baka!" Naruto memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Lalu melempar tasnya sembarangan ke kasur dan segera menuju meja belajar, mengambil setumpuk majalah playboy dari dalam lacinya. Naruto mulai membuka-buka majalah itu dan merasa sedikit heran karena ia tak merasakan sensasi apapun.

"Ke-kenapa aku ya? Ah, pasti karena kurang menjiwai." Naruto kembali menatap gambar-gambar tak senonoh itu dengan seksama, juga mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi 'milik'nya sama sekali tak bereaksi, sensasi-sensasi yang biasa ia rasakan tiap kali melihat majalah itu juga tidak terasa. "Cih! Pasti karena aku sudah terlalu sering melihat gambar-gambar ini sehingga aku merasa bosan. Aku akan membeli yang baru." Naruto masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga…Naruto melirik laptopnya.

Naruto berfikir untuk membuka situs porno di internet. Tapi dalam hati takut, bagaimana kalau nanti ia juga tak merasakan apapun setelah melihat gambar di internet yang jelas tak membosankan seperti gambar di majalah yang ia baca setiap hari? Ah! Tapi nekat, Naruto langsung menyambar laptopnya dan membuka situs-situs yang penuh dengan gambar wanita telanjang. Dan lagi-lagi…ia tak merasakan apapun. Perasaan khawatir mulai menggerogotinya, bagaimana kalau ucapan Kiba dan Gaara benar?

"Narutoooooo!"

"Gyaaaa…!" Naruto langsung menjerit kaget karena panggilan keras tepat di samping kupingnya. "Ka-Kaa-san…sejak kapan Kaa-san ada di kamarku?"

"Sudah dari tadi! Kau dipanggil tidak menyahut, jadi Kaa-san langsung masuk saja. Toh pintumu tidak dikunci."

"Huuuh, menyebalkan. Ada apa Kaa-san memanggilku?"

"Kau sudah siap-siap?"

"Siap-siap untuk apa?"

"Bukannya kau bilang nanti malam akan ada acara LKD di sekolahmu?"

"LDK Mom, Latihan Dasar Kepemimpinan. Dan…Haaaahhh! Kenapa Kaa-san baru mengingatkannya? Aduuh, aku belum siap-siap!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dengan meninggalkan laptop tetap di kasur. "Mom, bantu aku beres-beres ya…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh begitu! Panggil Kaa-san dengan benar Naruto!" Kushina melongok laptop Naruto dan sontak aura iblis menguar dari tubuhnya. "Jadi ini yang kau lihat setiap membuka internet, Narutooo…"

"He…Ti-tidak kok, Mom…eh, Kaa-san." Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin. "Hanya sekali-kali hahahaha" Naruto tertawa garing, tapi tetap tak meredakan amarah Kushina.

"NARUTOOOO!"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Dengan sedikit babak belur, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Pasalnya, ini sudah pukul 05.45 p.m. telat 15 menit dari waktu berkumpul. Alasannya, tentu saja karena belum menyiapkan apapun, ditambah harus diamuk oleh sang ibunda tercinta. Naruto ngeri membayangkan petugas yang marah-marah karena keterlambatannya. Sekolah sudah dibubarkan lebih awal karena akan ada kegiatan LDK ini, tapi Naruto masih saja terlambat. Alasan seperti apapun pasti tidak akan diterima.

"Narutooo…!" panggil seseorang.

"He? Kiba. Kau terlambat juga?" kepanikan Naruto sedikit terobati karena ada teman yang sesama telat.

"Iya, aku harus memberi makan Akamaru dulu gara-gara Kak Rin sibuk shopping!" gerutu Kiba.

"Hahaha ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat."

Merekapun berlari bersama menuju sekolah. Saat hampir tiba di sekolah, tak disangka-sangka kalau limousine yang biasa antar-jemput Sasuke juga baru nampak. Sasuke turun dari sana dengan tampang yang agak panic.

"Telat juga, Teme?" sapa Naruto.

"Hn…"

"Naruto, kalau lewat depan pasti kita bakal di hukum. Kita lewat belakang saja" usul Kiba.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Kau ikut tidak, Teme?"

"Hn…"

Mereka segera berlari menuju area gedung belakang.

"Kita lompat tembok ini." Ucap Kiba. "Dibaliknya adalah lapangan belakang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mungkin banyak ilalang dan rumput liar. Hati-hati." Kiba memperingatkan sebelum ia melompat naik ke atas pagar diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Tembok yang cukup tinggi serta ransel berat yang dibawa mereka cukup membuat repot juga. Tapi toh ketiganya berhasil naik ke atas pagar.

"Aku yang turun duluan." Ujar Kiba. "Reflekku bagus, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa menghindar lalu mengamankan pendaratan kalian." Dengan sok heroic, Kiba melompat turun dengan gerakan yang indah. "Yupz, aman. Kalian bisa turun."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melompat turun, tapi entah sial entah apa, ransel yang dipakainya tersangkut bagian tembok yang sedikit rusak, sehingga iapun jatuh dan reflek menarik sesuatu untuk berpegangan. Hebatnya, sesuatu yang ia gunakan sebagai pegangan adalah lengan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke pun ikut terseret jatuh bersamanya, tepat di kaki tembok yang ternyata…berlumpur!

"Adudududuh…" keluh Naruto. "Sakit…argh! Kotor pula!" rutuk Naruto.

"Pffft…Bwahahahaha…"Kiba pun tak dapat menahan tawanya. "Kalian jadi seperti babi yang berkubang di lumpur."

"Diam kau, pecinta anjing!" kesal Naruto. Keluar dari kubangan lumpur bersama Sasuke.

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Kita sudah terlambat, ditambah kalian harus mandi dulu hahahaha" cibir Kiba sambil berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah diikuti kedua temannya.

Mereka menyelinap ke dorm, beruntung matahari sudah terbenam dan suasana dorm sudah sepi -mungkin karena para siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk upacara pembukaan- sehingga mereka tak kesulitan menyelinap.

"Cih! Dorm yang masih kosong dimana nih." Gerutu Kiba.

"Kiba?" panggil seseorang. Kiba sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi lalu Kiba tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru-senpai…" Kiba segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan langsung mengecup bibirnya singkat. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membeku di tempat. Tapi Naruto agak heran juga karena tumben-tumbenan dia tidak muntah melihat adegan gay seperti itu.

"Terlambat hah? Kau bisa dihukum tau." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Kau jadi panitianya kan? Bebaskan kami dari hukuman ya…"

"Cih. Merepotkan saja. He? Kami? Jadi kau tidak sendirian?" Shikamaru menilik ke belakang Kiba dan mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di sana dengan belepotan lumpur.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus mandi" cibir Shikamaru.

"Yeah begitulah…" jawab Kiba. "Tapi kami tidak tahu dorm mana yang masih kosong. Apa kau tahu?"

"Chee, benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi kebetulan hanya dorm-ku saja yang masih kosong. Kalian bertiga bisa bermalam di sana selama LDK." Ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Ha? 4 orang? Apa tidak sempit?" protes Naruto.

"Satu dorm memang untuk 4 orang kok. Ayo, mau atau tidak." Shikamaru berjalan menjauh yang akhirnya diikuti Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menyalakan lampu begitu memasuki dorm, membuat keadaan di dalamnya terlihat jelas. Dormnya cukup luas, terdiri dari dua lantai yang tidak terlalu tinggi tentunya.

"Aku ingin tidur di atas." Girang Kiba sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. "Shikamaru-senpai, kau tidur disini bersamaku ya…"

"Ya baiklah, nanti kupindahkan barang-barangku ke atas. Kau cepat siap-siap ke acara. Dan kalian segeralah mandi."

"Kau duluan, Dobe." ucap Sasuke mengingat kamar mandi di tiap dorm memang hanya ada satu. Kiba yang mendengarnya punya pemikiran usil.

"Shikamaru-senpai, kita harus cepat kan? Jadi bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau Naruto dan Sasuke mandi bersama saja?" ucap Kiba.

"Haaaahhh?" histeris Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya, benar juga." Ucap Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan bisa membela kalian kalau kalian terlambat terlalu lama. Jadi sebaiknya mandi bersama saja. Kalian kan sama-sama lelaki. Cepat ya!"

Dan Kiba nyengir lebar saat Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi bersama meski dengan tampang cemberut.

"Kau menghadap kesana. Pokoknya jangan lihat ya…" Naruto memperingatkan sebelum membuka bajunya.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Merekapun membuka baju mereka satu per satu, lalu menyalakan shower dan…tentu saja tangan mereka saling memegang untuk menyalakan shower.

"Kau saja yang nyalakan…" ucap Naruto setenang mungkin, padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup begitu kencang dan wajahnya juga blushing hebat.

"Hn…" Sasuke pun menyalakan shower. Mereka mandi di bawah satu shower meski dengan posisi yang saling membelakangi.

Setelah cukup basah, Naruto mengambil sabun untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi karena tangan yang basah, sabun yang dipegangnya meluncur jatuh dan gawatnya lagi berada di belakang tubuh Naruto, yang berarti kalau Naruto mengambilnya ia harus berbalik dan bisa-bisa melihat…

Naruto berfikir untuk meraba-raba, tapi bukankah akan lebih gawat kalau sampai salah pegang?

"Cih! Asal Teme tidak melihat deh…" pikir Naruto lalu berjongkok dan perlahan berbalik. "Lihat lantai lihat lantai lihat lantai…" Naruto memerintah pada dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mendongak, tapi saat sudah memegang sabunnya, lagi-lagi sabunnya meleset dan sekarang malah menyenggol kaki Sasuke.

Dan Naruto terbelalak saat merasakan gerakan Sasuke terhenti karena kakinya tersenggol sesuatu, dan dengan kaku, Naruto mendongak , ia menelan ludah dengan berat mendapati Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kaku. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, hingga…

"Gyaaaaaaaa…!" jerit keduanya bersamaan. Sementara di luar kamar mandi, Shikamaru tengah speechles mendapati kekasihnya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jeritan SasuNaru.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Akibat kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Naruto jadi tidak saling bicara setelahnya. Mereka mendapat sedikit ceramah karena keterlambatan, dan setelah itu kembali mengikuti kegiatan seperti biasa. Beruntung mereka beda kelas, sehingga tidak terlalu sering bertemu.

Tapi karena beda kelas itulah, Naruto jadi sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Apalgi di kegiatan uji nyali malam itu, team Naruto berada di depan team Sasuke. Di acara uji nyali itu, masing-masing siswa mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing, tentu saja tugas yang cukup menantang supaya jiwa kepemimpinan mereka terasah. Tapi yeah…namanya cewek, pasti sok-sokan takut, apalagi di dekatnya ada cowok cakep. Dan itulah yang dilakukan cewek-cewek yang kebetulan seregu dengan Sasuke. Mereka sibuk nempel-nempel ke Sasuke dan menjerit-jerit histeris, ngebuat Naruto kesal melihatnya. Lho? Kok dia kesal?

"Aaah, tidak tidak!" Naruto menggeleng keras, mencoba menarik perhatiannya dari Sasuke dan focus pada tugasnya sendiri. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi, apalagi saat tanpa sengaja mendengar seorang gadis berkata kurang ajar pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…disini gelap lho…Mau melakukan 'itu'…?" ucap si gadis genit.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" jawab Sasuke tegas, berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Aku perawan lho…untukmu aku akan menyerahkan keperawananku…"

Mendengar itu, hati Naruto terasa benar-benar panas. Dan tanpa bisa dikontrol, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan menamparnya. Biarlah orang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan ia pengecut karena berani menyakiti gadis, ia tidak peduli! Yang jelas ia kesal dan rasanya ingin sekali menghajar gadis itu.

"Hei, kau apa-apaan sih!" omel si gadis.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun hah!" hardik Naruto.

"Na-ru-to…" ucap Sasuke, terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto tapi sedikit kebahagiaan terpancar dari tatapannya.

Mendapat panggilan itu, Naruto juga sedikit terkejut dan segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"A-anu…e…aku…" Naruto gelagapan, tapi sedikit heran juga menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedikit bahagia atas apa yang dilakukannya. "A-aku…aku mau kembali ke tugas. Hahahaha…" Naruto langsung melesat pergi. Ya, pergi. Bukan ke tempatnya tadi, melainkan berlari entah kemana. Sasuke yang khawatir kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi –yaitu saat Naruto berlari entah kemana dan berakhir tercebur ke kolam- akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

"Huuee…aku kenapa sih…kenapa aku melakukan hal bodoh begini. Bodoh bodoh bodoh…" Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah tujuannya. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ya…sesuatu. Dia…tidak suka melihat siapapun dekat dengan Sasuke!

"Dobe…!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Naruto.

"Teme…" Naruto pun berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. "Ano, Teme. Maaf ya…aku mempermalukanmu ya…Maaf…" Naruto tertunduk.

"Fuuh…tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah, kukira kau mau terjun dari sini." Sasuke mendekati pgar dan berpegangan disana, menatap jauh ke depan.

"Ha? Terjun?" seakan baru sadar, Naruto ber-haaaah-ria mendapati dirinya sudah berada di atap gedung. "K-kok aku bisa ada disini!" ucap Naruto bego.

"Tch! Kau ini hobby sekali kabur tanpa memperhatikan tujuanmu ya Dobe. kalau begini kau bisa merepotkan siapa saja."

"Huuuh…" Naruto mengeluh kecil, lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menatapnya. Diikutinya arah tatapan Sasuke, dan Naruto melihat gadis-gadis yang tengah melakukan tantangannya. Apa itu yang Sasuke lihat? Dada Naruto jadi terasa sesak, ia tak ingin Sasuke melihat orang lain.

Sasuke…lihat aku…

Dan tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak, dan segera menoleh begitu Naruto melepas kecupan di pipinya.

"Dobe…?" panggil Sasuke.

"Te-teme…" Naruto juga tampak kaget. "Ma-maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud…" Naruto tertunduk, wajahnya memerah. Tapi untuk kemudian memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke lagi. "Tapi…tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku merasa tidak suka kalau Sasuke melihat orang lain. Aku tidak suka kalau Sasuke bersama orang lain. Aku…Hmph…Mmnn…?"

Naruto terbelalak saat menyadari kini Sasuke tengah menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan bibir, tapi tentu saja sangat mengejutkan. Dan tampaknya Naruto juga tak keberatan, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajah untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke melapas ciuman itu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf…" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Sa-su…ke…? " tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, ia terus berjalan, bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun. "Sasuke…Sasuke!" jerit Naruto pada akhirnya. Dan tubuhnya pun jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersengal serta beberapa bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke lenyap karena berjalan semakin menjauh menuruni tangga.

~ To be Continue ~

Maap, apa chapter ni panjang banget yak? Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan…

Mind to Review?

Review Please…XD


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. But this fict (and Itachi) is mine. *dihajar Masashi*

Um…btw, ngomongin soal chap.2, di sekolah kalian ada LDK nggak sih? Kalo di sekolah author ada, acara itu buat para murid baru. Masih satu packet dengan MOS tapi dibuat terpisah gitu dan acaranya malam hari selama 2 hari 1 malam. Sebenernya LDK udah mulai dari pagi, tapi di chapt.2 kemarin, saia buat mulainya malem. XD bagi saia yg benci bantara, LDK itu neraka, tapi bagi sebagian orang ternyata LDK itu menyenangkan. Puuh…saia bingung bagian mana yang menyenangkan dari LDK itu =_=

Reply Review :

Makasih byk bwt Chaos Seth, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Arisu L Amano, -vent, Kishu Mars, and Aimikka Uchia. Makasih read reviewnya...

# buat Unnamed : hahahah mungkin dianya merasa bersalah gitu deeh XD iya ini lanjut, makasih read reviewnya...

#Adelia : hohoho makaaasssiiihh banyak...tapi, FF award itu apa? XD *gubraaak*

#Kitsune no Sasunaru : iya gapapa, makasih udah read review...:D

#Tomatto Hime : hehehehw bisa jadi, ide bagus tuh *dzig* hohoho, kalau pintu dikunci ntar gak jd LDK dong, udah telat pula tuh XD nyante aja, otak saia jg mesum kok *pengakuan* #plaaak iya ini lanjut, makasih read reviewnya...:D

#Rizuki tasuku : hohoho makasih banyak. Makasih jg read reviewnya :D

Chapter 3 : Forget

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut, dan mungkin karena suasana yang begitu sepi di malam buta itu, membuat si Namikaze muda bengong, duduk di atas kasurnya menatap ke luar jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar sambil memeluk bantal guling dengan mulut melompong. Tampaknya pemandangan indah bintang-bintang sama sekali tak membuatnya terkesan.

"Hoo…" gumam Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Hooo…" lalu memiringkannya ke kiri, dan "Haaaah…!" lalu terdiam sejenak hingga wajahnya berubah seperti expresi terkejut. "Gyaaaaa…." Jeritnya dan nyusruk di bawah bantal dengan posisi menungging sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Minato yang mendengar teriakan Naruto dari kamarnya, sedikit mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada sang istri yang tengah merajut entah apa.

"Tidak tahu. Kelakuannya jadi aneh begitu setelah pulang dari LKD di sekolahnya." Jawab Kushina.

"LDK kali…" batin Minato sweatdrop.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto. Naruto masih saja nungging di bawah bantal.

"Ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih…" gumam Naruto. Ia kembali mengingat malam LDK nya, mulai dari acara mandi bersama sampai pada kejadian yang membuatnya masih kalang kabut sampai sekarang. Ya, ciuman itu.

"Hiieee…kenapa waktu itu aku menangis saat Teme melepas ciuman dan pergi begitu saja ya, cengeng sekali…" hening, hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Aaaaarrggghh….! Masalahnya bukan kecengenganku! Tapi masalahnya adalah ciumannya, ciumannya!" Naruto bangkit dari aksi nungging, kembali duduk menatap jendela.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Minato yang kembali terusik dengan keributan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dihampiri pun dia akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Kushina cuek.

Minato hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali focus pada bacaannya.

"Uh…Teme…" suara Naruto merendah, ia membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di bantal guling yang ia peluk. "…kenapa…waktu itu…kau menciumku sih…" tapi sesudah berkata begitu, Naruto kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Dan kenapa juga aku mau dicium olehnya?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia terdiam, ia ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga ia pun mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Lalu…kenapa setelah itu kau pergi begitu saja…kenapa tak mau menatapku lagi…" lirihnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya beralih ke langit luas di luar sana. "Setelah ini…aku harus bersikap bagaimana ya, kalau bertemu dengannya…" Naruto mendecih. "Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal ini sih…"

Angin semilir menghembus tubuh Naruto hingga rambut Naruto ikut menari-nari mengikuti alirannya.

"Teme…apa kau juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku…?"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esok paginya.

"Mom…aku berangkat dulu ya." pamit Naruto dan keluar rumah.

"Panggil Kaa-san yang benar, Naruto!" omel Kushina, tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Terlebih karena di kejauhan ia melihat kedua sahabatnya, Kiba dan Gaara, yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Kiba, Gaara!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Kedua temannya yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Naruto menyamai langkah mereka.

"Waah, tumben kau yang lebih telat dibanding kami." Ucap Kiba.

"Semalam aku begadang sih . . ." jawab Naruto masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Aku juga selalu begadang." Sindir Gaara. Naruto melirik sahabat bermata pandanya itu dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Kau sih memang sudah terbiasa." Pikir Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, menurutmu bagaimana malam LDK kemarin." Cengir Kiba, ia ingin mengetahui respon Naruto tentang acara mandinya bersama Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto blushing, yang terfikir di otaknya malah ciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Kau melihat semuanya?" pancing Kiba antusias.

"I-iya." Naruto tertunduk malu, merasa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke di jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa kau juga menyentuhnya, Naruto?" ucap Kiba kian mesum membayangkan SasuNaru saling meng-grape-grape di kamar mandi.

"I-iya aku menyentuhnya, ju-juga…disentuh olehnya." Ucap Naruto kian blushing karena mengingat bibirnya telah menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan berakhir dengan Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir juga.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?" lanjut Kiba.

"Ra-rasanya …umm…" Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari, ngebuat Kiba dan Gaara memencet hidungnya supaya tidak mimisan.

"Jadi Naruto bahkan sudah bermain dengan mulutnya?" Pikir Kiba dan Gaara.

"Rasanya … lembut, dan sangat…mengejutkan."

Croooott…!

Akhirnya Kiba dan Gaara tak bisa membendung mimisannya, mereka jongkok sambil memegangi hidung sementara Naruto sudah kembali teriak ga-je karena kejadian ciuman itu kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Huaaaaa tidak tidak tidak…! Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kecelakaan!" seru Naruto yang tentu saja malah membuat Kiba dan Gaara semakin yakin akan persepsinya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, nikmati saja." Kiba kembali dari mimisan se-ember-nya dengan cengiran nista sambil menumpukan sikunya di pundak Naruto. "Bukankah wajar kalau kalian melakukan itu."

"Iya Naruto, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Gaara nimbrung.

"Ta-tapi…aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu dengannya nanti." Cemas Naruto.

"Bersikap biasa saja lah…atau semakin dekat juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar, siapa tahu nantinya bakal berlanjut ke atas…ehm, ranjang." Tambah Gaara.

"Haaaah?" Naruto cengok. Ciuman bibir saja bisa membawa ke atas ranjang? "Itu tidak…"

"Hi semuaaaaa!" seru Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul dan lagi-lagi membuat Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba menjerit kaget. Tapi tampaknya Lee sama sekali tidak peduli akan kekagetan ketiga temannya itu.

"Bagaimana malam LDK kalian? Hah? Hah? Hah? Kalau bagiku sangat menyenangkan. Karena malam itu membuatku bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku yang selama ini mengganggu mimpiku dan selama ini ku impikan dan yang bisa membuatku terbaaaang ke langit ke tujuh." Cerocos Lee tanpa ditanya. Tapi mau tidak mau Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba jadi tertarik juga. Kira-kira siapa yang mau jadian sama cowok kayak Lee?

"Ehm, siapa pria beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkanmu, Lee." Kiba pura-pura memuji yang padahal pengen muntah waktu ngucapin itu, sementara Naruto dan Gaara mewakilinya untuk muntah di belakang.

"Eh? Itu sih ra-ha-si-a." Lee mengerling nakal dengan sebuah bintang keluar dari sudut matanya. Ting… ngebuat ketiga temannya cengok. "Dia bilang percintaan guru dan murid itu dilarang, jadi aku harus merahasiakannya. Dia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ku temui. Oh…sensei…Guy Sensei…Guy Sensei…Guy Sensei…Aishiteru…" ucap Lee dengan mata bling-bling.

"Dia mengatakannya."

"Ya, dengan sangat jelas."

"Dia menyebutkan namanya tiga kali."

"Lalu apanya yang rahasia?"

Pikir Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto super duper cengok plus sweatdrop plus jawdrop dan plus plus yang lainnya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konoha Gakuen, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Oi Naruto, ayo cepat." Panggil Kiba, tapi tampaknya tak dihiraukan.

"Aku harus bersikap biasa saja kalau bertemu dengan Teme." Batin Naruto sambil menatap langit dengan mata penuh kesungguhan, sementara tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sepertinya dia tidak dengar, Kiba." Ucap Lee.

"Yeah, kita tinggal saja." Ucap Kiba dan berlalu pergi bersama Lee dan Gaara.

"Pokoknya harus bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Naruto masih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya itu, Naruto tak menyadari kalau sebuah limousine berhenti di belakangnya.

Saat si pemilik limousine keluar dari mobilnya itu dan menuju gerbang sekolah, Naruto masih tak bergeming.

"Dobe." panggil si pemilik limousine sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang. Sontak Naruto menoleh dan kaget plus blushing setengah idup mendapati si pemilik limousine yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Gyaaaa…" jerit Naruto dan segera berlari dari sana, menyalip Kiba, Gaara dan Lee.

"Ha? Apa dia mau balapan karena kita tinggal?" heran Kiba.

Naruto terus berlari dan memasuki sebuah kelas, ia bersandar di tembok dekat pintu dengan nafas terengah dan wajah masih memerah.

"Hosh…hosh…astaga, aku kenapa sih? Padahal aku sudah bertekat untuk bersikap biasa saja kalau bertemu dengan Teme." Naruto mengeluh. "Salah Teme sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul." Gerutunya.

"Lho? Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang sambil menghampiri. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan? Kok kau di kelas ini?" bingung Naruto.

"Ini kan memang kelasku Naruto." Sakura cengok.

"Eh?" Naruto melongo, kebiasaan buruknya untuk kabur tanpa tujuan tampaknya harus segera dihilangkan. Dan…beberapa detik Naruto melongo, ia ingat kalau ini kelas Sakura berarti…

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun…" jerit Sakura. Naruto mematung dan menengok ke samping dengan kaku. Ini kelas Sakura berarti…kelas Sasuke! Mereka kan satu kelas!

Naruto berkeringat dingin menatap sosok stoic yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Te-teme…" ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Dobe, kau…"

"Gyaaaa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Teme!" seru Naruto dan langsung kabur dari kelas itu.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Baka baka baka!" Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang pelajaran. Ia terus tertunduk di mejanya sambil memegangi kepala. "Sial, padahal kukira bisa bersikap seperti biasanya." Gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tegur Iruka-sensei. Naruto mendongak menatap gurunya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau sakit ke UKS saja." Ucap Iruka.

"Tidak…ano, aku izin ke toilet saja untuk cuci muka. Aku sedikit mengantuk…" alasan Naruto.

"Hn…baiklah." Ucap Iruka.

"Arigato sensei." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar kelas menuju toilet. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat tiba di depan pintu toilet karena melihat Sasuke berada di dalamnya, tengah mencuci muka di wastafel.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan…" batin Naruto. Tubuhnya mengejang begitu melihat Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya. Reflex, Naruto langsung ngumpet di balik tembok.

"Dobe, kau disana?" tanya Sasuke, langkahnya terdengar mendekat.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Naruto bego.

"Aku ingin bicara soal…"

"Iya Teme, Aku tahu. Hueeee…" dan Naruto langsung ngibrit kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terbengong.

**Sasuke's POV**

Awan putih di luar sana tampak begitu menarik bagiku daripada sensei bermuka mesum di depan sana yang entah tengah menerangkan apa. Aku menghela nafas pelan, pikiranku kembali melayang pada si Baka Dobe itu. Kenapa seharian ini dia terus menghindariku ya? Bahkan dia seperti ketakutan tiap melihatku. Apa…gara-gara ciuman waktu itu?

Blush…

Seketika wajahku terasa memanas. Tch, sial! Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan waktu itu! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal memalukan begitu.

Kupijit kepalaku pelan, dan tak satupun dari pertanyaanku yang dapat kujawab. Yang jelas, waktu itu aku merasa sangat senang Dobe mengatakan dia tak ingin melihatku bersama orang lain, meskipun setelah dipikir lagi…kenapa aku merasa senang dengan pengakuannya? Apalagi dia mengecup pipiku, jadi kurasa 'kecelakaan' itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan?

Heeeh, tapi mengingat tingkah Dobe saat ini, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin aku keterlaluan dengan menciumnya seperti itu.

Tch, aku harus segera bicara dengannya dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Baka Dobe! Dan…aku harus mencari kata-kata tercepat untuk menyampaikan maksudku, atau dia akan kabur lagi.

Harus bilang apa ya nanti? Bilang maaf? Itu bukan salahku. Bilang kau yang menciumku duluan? Tampaknya malah akan menambah rumit. Bilang menyesal? Ah…harus kupikirkan lagi. Rasanya aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya…

**Normal POV**

Bunyi bel pulang membuat para siswa bersorak. Berbeda dengan si stoic Sasuke yang tetap bertampang biasa, dia memang tak pernah menganggap bel pulang sebagai suara yang istimewa. Karena bisa dikatakan…ia lebih senang berada di sekolah daripada di rumah mengingat keluarganya yang…well, sulit dikatakan.

Sasuke membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto tampak sedang didorong-dorong oleh Kiba dan Gaara supaya menghampirinya.

"A-ano…Teme…" ucap Naruto setelah berada di hadapan Sasuke, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tak berani menatap onyx Sasuke. "A-aku…"

Sasuke baru saja akan membuka suaranya saat Naruto mengatakan…

"Lupakan kejadian malam itu ya!" sambil memejam erat.

Deg!

Sasuke terbelalak. Entah mengapa ucapan Naruto tadi seakan tepat menembus jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak rela jika kejadian itu terlupakan? Dan ia lebih tak rela lagi kalau Naruto juga akan melupakannya.

"Hehehe su-sudah. Cu-Cuma itu saja. Bye…" dan Naruto langsung ngibrit dari hadapan Sasuke dikejar oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

"Huaaaaaa….." raung Naruto sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Dasar super bodoh! Kan aku menyuruh kau untuk minta waktu bicara dengan Sasuke." Kesal Kiba.

"Hueeee tadinya juga mau begitu, tapi mulutku bergerak sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata tadi." Bela Naruto.

"Heeeh kalau begini susah juga ya…" keluh Gaara.

"Susah apanya?" bingung Naruto.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah tersinggung dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau mengatakan hal tadi kan seakan kau menganggapnya jijik atau apa." Pancing Gaara, Kiba hanya menyeringai mendengar alasan tak masuk akal Gaara yang Naruto anggap sangat masuk akal.

"Benar Naruto, kau harus minta maaf padanya. Lalu mengulang pembicaraan dengan Sasuke." Tambah Kiba.

"Ung…"

"Nanti malam telfon dia, bilang kau akan ke rumahnya."

"Apaaaa?"

"Iya, minta maaf masa Cuma lewat telfon. Datang ke rumahnya dan bawa sesuatu yang disukainya sebagai sogokan supaya dia memaafkanmu."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

"Iya juga ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau tahu, Gaara?" Kiba menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Gaara.

"Berarti nanti malam kau telfon minta maaf sekaligus minta izin berkunjung."

"Eh, tapi…Huh, baiklah. Kalau dia setuju aku datang, kalian temani aku ke rumahnya ya…" ucap Naruto.

"E-…ka-kami ada acara. Iya kan Gaara." Kiba menyikut perut Gaara dan mengedipkan mata sebagai code.

"Umm…yeah." Ucap Gaara.

"Haaah? Tapi aku nggak Pe-De." Cemberut Naruto.

"Ayolaah, kau mau dia memaafkanmu kan?"

"Umm…" Naruto mengangguk.

"Yosh, berjuanglah untuk nanti malam, Naruto." Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto keras lalu mengambil jalan ke kiri yang berbeda dengan jalan pulang Naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak ikut Naruto saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Kita akan mengikutinya diam-diam." Seringai Kiba.

"Ayolah Kiba, kau belum pernah melihat mansion bangsawan apa? Penjagaanya pasti sangat ketat."

"Tapi kalau kita tidak diam-diam, bisa-bisa mereka tidak melakukan adegan yang seperti kita harapkan."

"Hn…benar juga." Ujar Gaara dan membuat Kiba menyeringai.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, masih saja merenung akan kata-kata Naruto.

"Melupakan? Apa dia membenci kejadian itu?" gumamnya, matanya berubah sayu. "Menyebalkan!"

Mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang rumahnya, dan cukup jauh dari gerbang utama barulah ia sampai di depan mansion. Turun dari mobil, telinga Sasuke mendengar suara dari dalam mansion yang membuatnya terbelalak.

"Mati kauuu!"

"Aniki!" Panic Sasuke dan segera berlari ke dalam mansion. Langkahnya terhenti, ia mendongak ke lantai dua dimana seorang lelaki tengah bersandar di pagar tangga –atau lebih tepatnya didesak ke pagar dan nyaris dijatuhkan- dengan seorang wanita membawa pisau dan tangan yang mencekik leher pemuda itu.

"Aniki!" seru Sasuke dan segera berlari menghampiri lelaki yang ia panggil Aniki itu. "Berhenti! Dasar perempuan brengsek!" seru Sasuke dan tanpa segan menendang wanita yang nyaris membunuh kakaknya itu hingga terhuyung mundur menabrak tembok.

"Itachi-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" panic Sasuke dan memapah tubuh Itachi, aniki-nya. Matanya memicing geram melihat tubuh Itachi penuh luka dan darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka itu.

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Itachi terbatuk, masih memegangi lehernya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Otouto-nya dengan senyum tipis. "Sudah pulang, Otouto?" ujar Itachi lirih.

"Baka Aniki! Kenapa…"

"Mati kaliaaaannn!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh wanita yang tadi menyerang Itachi, wanita itu bangkit dan kembali menerjang keduanya.

"Brengsek!" geram Sasuke, bersiap kembali menghajar wanita tadi, tapi Itachi lebih sigap. Itachi mendahului Sasuke untuk menghentikan wanita itu karena ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan berbuat kasar pada wanita itu, Itachi memegang kedua tangan sang wanita dan memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Gomennasai, Kaa-san…" ujar Itachi lalu menghantam tengkuk wanita yang ia panggil Kaa-san itu hingga wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Itachi memapah wanita itu dengan sayang, membuat Sasuke menggeram.

"Aniki! Apa yang-…"

"Ssssst….." ujar Itachi lembut dan tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kaa-san nya ala bridal style.

Sasuke pun bungkam, lalu membalikkan badan dengan cuek. "Kutunggu di kamarku!" ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya, untuk kemudian melempar tas sekolah sembarangan. "Baka Aniki!" umpat Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak P3K.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi muncul masih dengan luka-lukanya. Sasuke masih memasang tampang ngambek, membuat Itachi terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut otouto nya itu. Ia lalu menyamankan diri duduk di sofa, Sasuke menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

"Cepat buka baju!" kesal Sasuke. Itachi menuruti kemauan adiknya dengan senyum geli. "Baka Aniki! Kenapa tadi tidak melawan sih?" omel Sasuke sambil membersihkan darah Itachi.

"Tadinya kukira Kaa-san bisa kuajak bicara baik-baik." Ujar Itachi.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan? Mikoto itu monster!"

"Hei hei…jangan panggil Kaa-san dengan namanya saja, tidak sopan. Begitu-begitu dia wanita yang sudah melahirkan kita lho…"

"Tch!" decih Sasuke, melanjutkan mengobati kakaknya. Suasana hening sampai Sasuke mengobati seluruh luka Itachi.

"Aniki pulang cepat?" Sasuke mencairkan suasana, sekedar untuk menghapus rasa bersalahnya setelah perdebatan kecil tadi.

"Umm…yeah. Aku menyelesaikan urusan kantor secepat mungkin supaya bisa pulang cepat" jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hn?"

"Ini hari ulang tahun Kaa-san, Sasuke. Tadinya aku ingin membuatkan tart ulang tahun untuk Kaa-san, tapi Kaa-san malah sudah mengetahui kejutanku dan mewarnaiku dengan selai strawberry. Hahaha…" Itachi menutupi perbuatan kasar Kaa-san nya dengan candaan.

Sasuke makin cemberut. Apanya yang selai strawberry, darah maksudnya!

"Tachi-nii…" lirih Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi…"

"Apanya?"

"Berbicara dengan Kaa-san! Sampai kapanpun Kaa-san nggak bisa diajak bicara!"

Itachi menghela nafas dan tersenyum penuh pengertian, lalu mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti mengerti, Otouto. Nah…" Itachi berdiri, merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Itachi melangkah ke pintu.

"_Chotto matte_." Cegah Sasuke.

"Hn…?" Itachi menoleh.

"Tetaplah disini."

"Ha?"

"Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke kamarku!"

"A-apa? Sejak kapan?" Itachi agak terkejut.

"Saat aku dan Aniki tidak di rumah, aku menyuruh pelayan memindahkan barang-barang Aniki kesini! Mulai sekarang Aniki tinggal di kamarku!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan sih…" Itachi berkacak pinggang. "Apa jangan-jangan kau takut tidur sendirian ya…" godanya, bermaksud supaya Sasuke membatalkan acara sekamar ini.

"Iya aku takut!" sentak Sasuke, membuat Itachi terbelalak. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengungkapkan kekurangannya begini. "Aku takut…kau dibunuh Kaa-san." Lanjut Sasuke. "Aku akan menjagamu!"

Itachi menghela nafas lagi. "Aku kan bisa jaga diri, Otouto…"

"Kau memang bisa jaga diri! Tapi kau tidak mau menyakiti Kaa-san! Sampai kapanpun kau nggak akan melawan meski Kaa-san akan membunuhmu! Waktu itu juga kan, Aniki hampir mati saat malam-malam Kaa-san tiba-tiba menyerangmu! Aku nggak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi!"

Itachi mematung mendengar adik stoic nya berkata sepanjang itu, menghawatirkannya, mengubah expresi dingin yang selalu ia pampang menjadi raut marah yang penuh kasih sayang, bahkan berubah lembut **hanya** kalau di hadapan Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal sekamar denganmu. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau aku mengetahui semua privasi mu lho…" goda Itachi, namun malah membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Arigato…" ujar Sasuke.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Malam telah tiba, bocah pirang Namikaze itu tengah mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangan.

"Telfon enggak, telfon enggak, telfon enggak…" ujar Naruto berulang-ulang. "Uh…harus telfon. Aku ingin dia memaafkanku!"

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Kiba dan Gaara mengintainya di salah satu gank sempit.

"Kita tunggu disini sampai Naruto pergi ke rumah Sasuke." Ujar Kiba yang hanya mendapat jawaban 'hn…' dari Gaara.

Naruto mulai menekan-nekan HPnya, mencari nomor Sasuke, untuk kemudian memencet tombol call. Ia memasang HP di kupingnya. Baru terdengar satu nada sambung, Naruto langsung mematikannya.

"Ah…tidak tidak tidak. Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa nantinya." Naruto menggeleng keras.

"_Kau ingin dia memaafkanmu kan?"_

Kata-kata Kiba kembali terngiang. Naruto kembali membulatkan tekat dan kembali menelfon Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mematikannya setelah terdengar nada sambung.

"Sial…aku tidak-…eh?" Naruto cengok saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Tampaknya si Uchiha bungsu itu sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena di miss-call dari tadi.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Naruto menekan tombol answer, mendekatkan HP ke telinga, tapi menjauhkannya kembali saat terdengar bentakan Dari ujung telfon.

"Baka Doobbbe!"

"I-iya, Teme…haha…hahaha." Naruto tertawa canggung.

Hening sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin seperti biasa.

"A-ano…aku ingin bicara. Boleh aku…ke rumahmu?"

Hening…

"Teme…?"

Hening…

"Teme!"

Hening…

"Oi Teme! Kau budek ya?" omel Naruto.

"Tch!"

"Apanya yang 'Tch!' Teme jelek?"

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu datang kesini, baka Dobe!" ketus Sasuke dan langsung menutup telfon.

"A-apa? Teme…oi…teme…" ucap Naruto percuma, karena sambungan sudah tertutup. "Dasar Teme jeleeeekkk!" kesal Naruto.

Di sisi lain. Di balik ujung telfon (?).

"Ada apa, Otouto?" tanya Itachi yang melihat adiknya ngedumel setelah mematikan telfon.

"Baka Dobe!"

"Hn…pacarmu?"

Blush…wajah Sasuke merona seketika.

"Bukaaann!" kesal Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

"Lalu kenapa blushing begitu?" ledek Itachi.

"Karena kau menyebutkan hal aneh seperti itu!"

"Habisnya tadi kau melarangnya datang, apa pacarmu itu ingin main ke rumah? Kenapa dilarang?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku! Dan ya, aku melarangnya datang!"

"Kenapa?"

"…" Sasuke diam.

"Karena Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi.

"Tch!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tapi sudah cukup membuat Itachi mengerti. Ya, mana mungkin Sasuke mengundang temannya datang dengan keadaan Kaa-sannya yang seperti monster?

"Aku akan menahan Kaa-san di kamar." Ujar Itachi.

"Tidak butuh!"

"Hei, nanti pacarmu itu marah lho…"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku! Lagipula dia itu laki-laki."

Itachi malah terbelalak, lalu tersenyum penuh pengertian, tapi juga senyum meledek.

"Jadi pacarmu laki-laki?" senyumnya.

"What the Fuck! Anikiii!" kesal Sasuke dan menyerang kakaknya yang tengah tengkurap nyaman di ranjang sambil memainkan laptop. Itachi hanya tertawa lepas mendapat serangan mendadak itu. Keduanya terguling di kasur, dan berakhir dengan saling menggelitik karena Itachi malah menggelitik tubuh sensitive Sasuke.

"Hei, sudah hentikan…geli…" Sasuke menggeliat.

"Hihihi…dasar." Itachi menghentikan aksinya. Kini posisi Sasuke terlentang dengan Itachi tengkurap di arah yang berlawanan, sehingga hanya wajah merekalah yang sejajar.

"Jadi benar Otouto-ku ini sudah punya…ehm, _boyfriend_." Goda Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan pacarku!" kesal Sasuke, menarik rambut kakaknya yang tergerai ke bawah karena posisi wajah Itachi yang berada di atas wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya."

"I-itu…" mata Sasuke bergerak ke samping, wajahnya kembali blushing.

"Hihihi kalau bukan pacar, berarti orang yang kau sukai kan?"

"Argh, Aniki. Berhentilah meledekku, lagian aku kan bukan gay! Aku malah allergy gay!" Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap sama seperti Itachi sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Otouto…"

"Hn…?"

"Lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Hn?"

"Termasuk pacaran dengan lelaki. Hihihi" Goda Itachi lagi sambil bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Anikiiiii!" kesal Sasuke, ikutan duduk.

"Aku serius Otouto…" ujar Itachi. "Jangan merasa terkekang oleh apapun."

Sasuke tertunduk, ia mengerti arti ucapan sang kakak. Sudah pasti soal…

"Ya…" ujar Sasuke lirih. Mungkin besok ia harus bicara dengan Dobe-nya.

Malam semakin larut dan udara kian dingin, membuat siapa saja memilih berada di dalam kamar dan bergelung di bawah selimut. Itu juga yang ingin dua pemuda itu lakukan, tapi terpaksa tidak dilakukan. Karena…

"Huuuh, kapan Naruto keluar kamar dan ke rumah Sasuke sih!" oceh pemuda berambut coklat bertattoo segitiga terbalik di bawah matanya itu. Ia nyaris mati kedinginan *lebay*

"Entahlah, jangan-jangan dia malah belum nelfon Sasuke." Sahut kawannya yang berambut merah bata dengan tattoo 'ai' di dahinya.

Heeeh…kasihan mereka, tak taunya kalau Naruto sudah molor karena ditolak untuk datang ke rumah si Teme pantat ayam. Mereka? siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba dan Gaara.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Ohaiyo…"

Sasuke terbangun karena panggilan itu dan tepukan di pipinya.

"Pagi yang cerah ya…"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat sosok yang ia ketahui adalah Itachi, membuka gorden jendela sehingga sinar matahari pun menyeruak masuk.

"Aniki…" Sasuke mengerang kesal sambil mengucek mata.

"Itu resikonya kalau tidur sekamar dengan orang yang biasa bangun pagi." Ujar Itachi kalem.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke, menatap jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.01 a.m. masih cukup pagi untuk bangun dan berangkat sekolah.

"Hei, cepat mandi." Itachi menghampiri adiknya, menepuk pipinya lagi supaya kesadarannya penuh."Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan selagi kau mandi."

"Nggak!" bantah Sasuke dan duduk seketika.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Biar pelayan saja yang membuatkan sarapan. Masakan Aniki pasti tidak enak!" Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan memunggungi Itachi sehingga Itachi tak dapat melihat expresinya. Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

"Kau ini. Aku bisa jaga diri, Sasuke. Masa ke dapur saja aku tidak boleh." Ujar Itachi.

"A-aku bukan bilang tidak boleh kok! Kubilang masakan Aniki pasti tidak enak!" bohong Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Otouto, Kaa-san masih di dalam kamarnya dan kamarnya ku kunci dari luar. Ini kuncinya." Itachi memperlihatkan sebuah kunci. "Heeeh, kau jadi khawatiran sekali sih…" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya lalu beranjak ke pintu. "Oia Otouto, hari ini…" ia sedikit membalikkan badannya, tapi Sasuke masih memunggunginya. "…aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Haah?" Sasuke berbalik, menatap Itachi.

"Aku ingin melihat '_boyfriend'_ mu itu." Senyum Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Dan Itachi langsung menutup pintu sambil tertawa saat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

**~OoooOoooO ~**

Tampaknya Sasuke memang tak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Aniki-nya itu. Meski sudah memprotes, toh ujung-ujungnya Itachi jadi mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Expresi wajahnya dibuat sekesal mungkin, siapa tahu bisa merubah kemauan Itachi. Tapi tampaknya tidak manjur, Itachi tetap mengantarnya.

Hari masih cukup pagi, dan Sasuke hanya bisa berdo'a supaya Naruto belum berangkat ke sekolah sehingga Sasuke tak harus bertemu dengannya.

Hoo…tapi tampaknya hari ini memang hari kesialan Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke turun dari mobil, tuh bocah pirang udah nyengir aja liat Lamborghini yang dinaiki Sasuke dan kakaknya berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Setengah menggeram, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya supaya tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Aniki, jangan berhenti disini, antarkan aku ke tempat parkir sekalian!" ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik. Melihat gelagat aneh adiknya, Itachi tersenyum sambil menatap keluar, ke arah bocah pirang di depan pintu gerbang.

"Dia orangnya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terbelalak, apalagi saat Itachi malah keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri si bocah pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ohaiyo…" sapa Itachi dengan senyum ramah.

"Eh, lho? Sasuke, kok kau jadi ramah begini? Kau juga jadi tinggi. Argh, rambutmu juga jadi panjang?" Ucap Naruto dengan begonya sambil menatap Itachi.

"Hn…apa aku semirip itu dengan Otouto ku?" senyum Itachi.

"Ha? Otouto? Kau kakaknya Sasuke-teme?" ujar Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Teme? Wah, itu panggilan yang bagus. Ne~ siapa namamu?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Temannya teme." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ano, apa Teme ada di sini juga? Huaaaa…." Seru Naruto saat seseorang menyeretnya pergi dari pintu gerbang. "Te-teme?" heran Naruto setelah tahu kalau yang menyeretnya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berguman tak jelas dengan nada kesal dan terus menyeret Dobe-nya menjauh. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menatap mereka dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke baru melepaskan Naruto setelah tiba di depan locker sepatu.

"Kau kenapa sih Teme?" heran Naruto.

"Tch!" Sasuke mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang ada di locker, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto.

"…"

"Teme!" kesal Naruto. "Sejak semalam kau pura-pura budek mulu!"

"Berisik!" jawab Sasuke dan melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, tapi kali ini Naruto mengejar.

"Teme, tunggu!" Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke dan membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Bukannya kau yang sejak kemarin menghindar tiap bertemu denganku, Dobe!"

Blush…wajah Naruto memerah.

"I-itu sih…hehehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tch!" Sasuke nyaris saja beranjak lagi kalau Naruto tidak kembali mencekalnya.

"Tunggu teme, aku kan mau bicara." Naruto celingak-celinguk. Hari yang masih pagi membuat suasana masih sepi.

"Bicara? Bukan kabur lagi seperti kemarin?" cibir Sasuke sarkatis.

"Tidak. Sejak semalam aku sudah membulatkan tekat untuk bicara denganmu." Ujar Naruto. "Ano…Teme, soal malam itu…"

"Aku sudah melupakannya!" potong Sasuke

Deg!

Naruto terbelalak dan membeku di tempat.

"Itu yang kau inginkan kan? Santai saja, aku sudah melupakannya!" ujar Sasuke lagi lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang masih mematung di sana.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Yohoo, disni banyak adegan ItaSasu yak? Itu karena author CINTA Itachi kyaaaaa *dihajar readers* selain itu Karena tentu saja chapter ini penting buat kelanjutan chapter depannya. Santé aja, kayaknya di chapter depan pertempuran antara club gay dan anti-gay akan seru karena Naruto menemukan strategi baru hehehehe *spoiler* XD yosh, nantikan chapter depan ya…

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yeah, Q LULUS =O=/ gimana dengan readers semuanya? Tp gw malah galau, ktrima di PTN tp nggak niat mau ngambil ah, males. Jadi gimana yak? *nanya sama tembok* yosh, ini update, semoga ada yang nunggu *gampared*

Reply Review :

Thanks buat Blue Proserpine, Arisu L Amano, Kishu Mars, ReBRn 19, Kaito Mine, and Farenheit July. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ...:D and spesial bwt ReBRn 19 makasih juga ampe rev.3x wkwkwkwk XD

#Buat Adelia : hohoho makasih dukungannya :D owh, ternyata itu toh FF awards, yak makasih infonya hehehe yosh, mari berjuang ^O^/ makasid read reviewnya...

# swordfire : heheheh namanya juga sasunaru *Naru: salahkan si author tuh!* hehew, kenapa sasu alegy gay? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini XD thanks read reviewnya :D

# Tomatto Hime : heheheh maklum lah sama si ijo dg semangat muda 1 tu, pamer iya bego jg iya *dihajar lee* Heh, saia jg maunya ada incest *jduak* tp menurut plot gak boleh (?) yeah, mungkin tachi bs jd cupid mereka, tp nggak seperti yg km bilang. Km bilangnya kan ntar sasu cemburu kalo tachi dket ma naru, tp nggak begitu kok taktik tachi disini hehehe yosh, ini update, makasih read reviewnya :D

# Rizuki Tasuku : heleeeh naru gak perlu dikasihani *jduak* XD hehew menurutmu aku male/female? XD yeah...met nangis aja (lho?) rupanya adgannya bisa menyentuh jg *author jingkrak-jingkrak* makasih read reviewnya...:D

Chapter 4 : Tomatto.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen. Suasana begitu tenang karena saat ini memang sedang kegiatan belajar mengajar. Yeah, suasana tenang itu hampir melanda (?) setiap kelas, termasuk disini. Kelas X-3.

Namun rupanya, diantara ketenangan itu, ada seonggok (?) bocah pirang yang terlalu tenang untuk bisa dikatakan tenang dikarenakan biasanya bocah itu selalu berisik. Tapi kenapa sekarang begitu diam? Sampai-sampai sang sensei yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas merasa kalau pelajaran yang diampunya begitu membosankan, (memang iya sih).

"Naruto…" panggil sang Sensei pada bocah pirang yang tiba-tiba berubah pendiam itu.

"Ng…" Naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau sakit?"

"Nggak."

"Terus, kenapa kau diam terus dari tadi?"

"Apa aku disuruh teriak-teriak? Lagian temen yang lain juga diam tuh."

"Heeeh, tapi aneh. Biasanya kau kan siswa yang aktif di kelas."

"Baiklah, aku akan tanya."

Sang sensei tampak gembira.

"Kenapa harga mie ramen sekarang naik ya, Ibiki-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Hening…

Praaak!

Untuk kemudian terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang retak. Naruto mendongak demi menatap dari mana sumber suara berasal. Dan keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahinya begitu mendapati sang sensei dengan muka horror sudah mencengkeram meja sampai meja itu retak.

"Narutoooooooo" raung Ibiki-sensei, dan…

"Huaaaaa…" Naruto pun langsung ngibrit keluar kelas. Tak berapa lama berlari, Naruto memelankan langkahnya begitu ia menapaki koridor menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ia memang sedang ingin bolos kelas, tapi kalau terang-terangan bilang jelas nggak mungkin kan? Sepertinya trik tadi cukup jitu. Dan jika kepala sekolah menegur, maka Naruto tinggal ber-acting ala anjing terbuang dengan tubuh yang gemetaran sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sensei yang barusan dikadalinya. Selesai kan?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang itu, pikirannya terus melayang pada masalah yang kini tengah membuatnya galau. Bukan tentang harga mie ramen yang naik, melainkan karena mie ayam, bukan! Maksudnya si Teme pantat ayam itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Huuuuh! Teme!" raung Naruto kesal tapi lalu tatapannya berubah sayu. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan 'lupakan tentang malam itu'. Hei, tapi waktu itu kan Naruto mengatakannya tanpa sengaja? Dan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Naruto mendesah lelah, ia duduk lemas di bawah pohon.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…" gumam Naruto lesu. Naruto mendongak, dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sosok Sasuke di dalam kelas lewat kaca jendela _karena Sasuke memang duduk di dekat jendela_ dan Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke tadi tengah menatapnya, tapi langsung berpaling begitu menyadari Naruto menatap balik.

"Sasuke…" ujar Naruto, ia menatap sedikit tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang kini pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran. Jadi Sasuke memperhatikannya? "Ah, tidak mungkin." Naruto menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Pasti dia Cuma heran karena aku berada di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran."

Naruto merenung sejenak, sampai ia teringat kata-kata Kiba.

"_Iya, minta maaf masa Cuma lewat telfon. Datang ke rumahnya dan_ _**bawa sesuatu yang disukainya sebagai sogokan supaya dia memaafkanmu."**_

"Sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke? Kira-kira apa ya?" Naruto pasang pose berpikir. "Ah, cari tahu saja lewat teman-teman sekelasnya." Celos Naruto dan segera kembali menuju gedung sekolah.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Jam istirahat makan siang, Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mewawancarai teman sekelas Sasuke. Mumpung Sasuke nya nggak ada, dia kan selalu ngumpet entah dimana untuk makan siang.

Setelah mulut Naruto berbusa untuk menanyai seluruh siswa di kelas itu, hasilnya…NIHIL. Nol besar! Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang disukai Sasuke. Faktanya, tidak ada teman sekelas yang bisa akrab dengan Sasuke karena sifat stoic nya itu. Para penggemar Sasuke sekalipun tak tahu apa yang disukai sang idola. Dengan begini, mampuslah kau Naruto. Satu-satunya _option_ adalah bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Kalau tanya langsung aneh nggak ya?" pikir Naruto. "Sepertinya tidak aneh. Ah, minta maaf sekalian, biar tanya langsung dia mau apa supaya aku dimaafkan." Putus Naruto. Ia pun segera mencari Sasuke.

"Tempat sepi ya…paling atap gedung." Tebak Naruto dan mencari Sasuke di atap. Rupanya tebakannya memang benar, Sasuke ada disana tengah menikmati sandwitch nya.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto, Sasuke tampak acuh. "Aku mau minta maaf." Ucap Naruto langsung. Entah dari mana keberaniannya itu, padahal kemarin mau minta maaf saja susahnya minta ampun, sampai-sampai salah ucap dan berakibat fatal.

"Teme…kau dengar nggak sih!" Naruto mulai kesal karena tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Apanya yang 'hn' Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme! Aku sudah baik-baik mau minta maaf nih!"

"Memangnya kau salah apa."

"Eh? I-itu…a-aku Cuma merasa bersalah setelah mengatakan 'hal itu' kemarin."

" 'Hal itu' apa."

"U-umm…soal menyuruhmu melupakan yang terjadi di malam itu." Naruto blushing.

"Lalu kau mau bilang aku harus mengingatnya, begitu?"

"EEHH?" wajah Naruto jadi bertambah merah. "Bu-bukan itu maksudnya. A-ano…Cuma…ummm…ya-…lupakan sih…tap-tapi…" Naruto berhenti berucap, ia menyadari kesalahan di ucapannya, dan membuatnya menatap dengan mata penuh kesungguhan. "Iya. Jangan lupakan ciuman itu!" tegas Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hening…hanya suara desau angin yang terdengar.

"Dasar Homo!" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Jleb! Tepat menembus jantung Naruto.

"Kau…" geram Naruto dengan tampang siluman. "KAN KAU YANG MENCIUMKU, DASAR TEME JELEEEEEKKKK! MENYESAL AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF PADAMU!" seru Naruto, ia benar-benar kesal.

"Tapi wajahmu itu yang terlihat minta dicium!" balas Sasuke.

"Haaahh! Apa kau bilang! Otakmu saja yang pervert!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Baka Dobe!"

"Teme jeleeek!"

"Hmph!" kesal keduanya dan berakhir dengan duduk saling memunggungi. Suasana kembali lengang, hingga keduanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, aku juga minta maaf." Sasuke mengalah.

"Iya, Teme. Aku juga ya…maafkan aku." Balas Naruto. "Oia, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Kau suka apa?" Naruto membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah riang, entah kemana rasa kesalnya tadi. Sasuke menoleh lalu ikut membalikkan badan juga.

Terdiam sejenak, sebelum Sasuke menjawab…"Tomat."

"Tomat?" ulang Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Eh? Kok tomat sih?" heran Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke tampak cemberut.

"Karena…aneh! Masa kau menyukai tomat?" nggak ada yang lebih keren dikit apa? Pikir Naruto. "Tomat itu merah, bulat, mengkilap, dan…iih, kalau sampai pecah…isinya seperti lendir yang…Hei, teme!" kaget Naruto saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Sasuke bahkan keluar atap sambil membanting pintu, tampaknya ia marah karena buah kesayangannya itu dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata sadis (?) seperti tadi oleh Naruto.

Gluk! Naruto menelan ludah berat.

"Aku salah lagi ya…" gumam Naruto dan langsung mengejar Sasuke. "Oii…Teme…tunggu doong…"

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke benar-benar menghindari Naruto. Padahal Naruto sudah berulang kali minta maaf, tapi Sasuke malah tambah marah. Pasalnya, Naruto malah memuji-muji tomat dengan kata-kata yang justru seperti mengejek di pendengaran Sasuke. Seperti misalnya…

"Tomat itu ajaib ya, Teme. Nggak jelas gendernya, termasuk buah apa sayur. Apa dia juga hermaprodit ya…?"

Atau…

"Teme, tomat itu enak ya kalau dibuat juice. Apalagi dicampur apel, jeruk, atau mangga. Juice tomat kalah enak deh sama mereka…"

Yeah…begitulah kira-kira 'pujian' Naruto akan tomat-tomat kesayangan Sasuke, yang alhasil malah membuat Sasuke tambah ngambek.

Hari itu hari ke-3 Sasuke mendiamkan Naruto. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto loyo di kelasnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang kali itu main ke kelas Naruto.

"Huuuh, Teme malah semakin marah padaku." Keluh Naruto yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Heeh, dasar kau ini. Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai Sasuke tambah marah padamu sih?"

"Nggak tau. Kukira aku nggak melakukan kesalahan lagi deh."

"Chee. Oia, kau sudah tau apa kesukaan Sasuke?"

"Sudah. Dia suka tomat."

"Kau belikan saja Sasuke tomat."

"Tapi kalau dengan cara biasa dia pasti menolak."

"Ya jangan pakai cara biasa dong."

"Contohnya?"

"Umm…beli sebanyak mungkin tomat dan taruh di rumahnya sebelum ia pulang. Jadi begitu dia pulang dia mendapati tomat-tomat kesukaannya itu. Dia pasti tidak marah lagi."

"Tapi aku kan nggak tahu dimana rumahnya, Kiba."

"Kau buntuti saja saat Sasuke pulang. Sekedar untuk mencari tahu alamatnya. Besoknya baru kau jalankan rencanamu itu."

Naruto meringis senang. "Terimakasih Kiba, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Naruto memeluk Kiba erat-erat, yang langsung mendapat deathglare Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas Naruto.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Hee? Tapi aku mau mengikuti Sasuke pakai apa?" galau Naruto setelah bell pulang berbunyi sambil menimang-nimang sebuah tomat besar yang terlihat menggiurkan, apalagi dengan warnanya yang merah sempurna itu. Tadinya tomat itu mau dikasih ke Sasuke, tapi setelah mendapat saran dari Kiba, Naruto batal memberikannya.

"Dia kan pakai mobil, setidaknya aku juga harus mengikutinya pakai mobil atau setidaknya motor."lanjut Naruto. "Tapi aku kan nggak bawa, lagian aku belum punya SIM. Kalau pakai taxi, aku sedang tidak bawa uang banyak." Naruto tampak berpikir, tengah asyik berpikir, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor, yang tandanya sudah mau pulang.

"Gawaaat, aku harus cepat." Naruto kelabakan, tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke lapangan basket dimana para anggota cheerleader tengah latihan. Naruto mematung sejenak melihat apa yang mereka pakai di kaki mereka. Tanpa kata lagi, Naruto langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket setelah sebelumnya memasukkan tomat itu ke dalam ransel dan membawanya.

Sedikit mengendap-endap, Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang berada bersama tumpukan pom-pom dan perlengkapan cheerleader lainnya. Ia celingukan ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengendap-endap menjauh.

"Hei! Sepatu roda ku!" seru seorang anggota cheerleader sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Glek! Naruto langsung mematung di tempat. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan cengiran kaku.

"Hehehe aku Cuma pinjam kok…" ujar Naruto dan dengan sekejap mata memakai sepatu roda itu dan berlari menjauh, menghindari timpukan-timpukan dan seruan-seruan dari para anggota cheerleader. Di tengah pelariannya, Naruto melihat kalau mobil Sasuke sudah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Naruto mempercepat larinya, tapi berbelok sebentar saat melihat club pecinta alam melintas sambil membawa tali yang ada pengaitnya. Mungkin mereka mau climbing? Ah, peduli setan. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyabet tali itu lalu membawanya pergi, tak peduli akan teriakan-teriakan para anggota club itu.

Naruto mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya setelah memasuki jalan raya, matanya mencari-cari limousine Sasuke yang tak lama kemudian ditemukannya. Naruto mempercepat lajunya dengan berpegangan pada mobil-mobil yang lewat, sehingga akhirnya bisa mencapai limousine Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak kaget melihat keberadaan Naruto dan ia segera membuka jendela mobil.

"Teme, aku mau ke rumahmu." Cengir Naruto.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu kesana Dobe!" kesal Sasuke dan menyuruh sopirnya menambah kecepatan dan berjalan zig-zag, sehingga mau tak mau pegangan Naruto terlepas dari limousine Sasuke.

Naruto tampak menyeringai, tampaknya ia sudah mengantisipasi keadaan ini. Naruto pun segera mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya (?) yakni tali yang tadi ia rampok dari club pecinta alam. Naruto memutar-mutarkan tali itu di atas kepalanya, lalu melemparnya hingga pengaitnya terkait di limousine Sasuke. Naruto berpegangan pada tali itu sehingga ia dengan bebas terseret oleh mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, sempat terkejut karena tidak mungkin ia melepas kaitan tali itu yang berada di belakang limousine. Lalu dengan kesal, Sasuke menyuruh sopirnya untuk melajukan mobil dengan kecepatn tinggi, menyalip, menerobos palang kereta api, dan tak mengurangi kecepatan meski sedang berbelok. Yang alhasil membuat Naruto pontang-panting menghindari hal-hal yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Huaaaa Teme Jahaaaattt!" raung Naruto sambil tepar di rerumputan begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan mansion.

"Salah sendiri, Dobe! Sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari!" omel Sasuke. "Cepat masuk mobil, biar kusuruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu pulang!"

"Hueeee…kok kau jahat amat Teme. Kasih aku minum dulu kek." Ucap Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan. Perjalanan tadi memang benar-benar petualangan menyenangkan yang nggak akan Naruto ulangi lagi.

"Nggak! Pokoknya cepat pulang!"

"Hei, Otouto, masak baru datang langsung disuruh pulang?" ujar seseorang. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan Sasuke langsung merengut begitu melihat Itachi-lah yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

'Kenapa di saat seperti ini Itachi-nii malah sedang tidak berada di kantor sih!' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Itachi menyerahkan laptop yang dipegangnya pada seorang pelayan lalu tersenyum lembut saat menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat datang, calon adik iparku." Ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"EEEHHH?" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hahahaha Bercanda, bercanda…" Itachi menarik Naruto berdiri. "Ayo masuk dulu, sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah dikerjai oleh Otouto ku ini ya?"

"Hehehe Iya." Cengir Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah Itachi setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah ke Sasuke sebagai tanda mengejek. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengikuti mereka berdua masuk mansion.

"Whoaaa besar sekali…" kagum Naruto sambil melihat-lihat berkeliling. Ia terus mendongak sambil terkagum-kagum hingga tanpa sadar menabrak Sasuke.

"Bisa jalan nggak sih!" kesal Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai respon.

"Otouto, bawa Naru ke kamarmu ya,'ada yang sedang berjalan-jalan di mansion ini.' " Ujar Itachi, sekejap sempat membuat Sasuke terbelalak, tapi lalu mengerti arti ucapan Itachi.

"Ayo cepat!" ucap Sasuke, menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya sementara Itachi berjalan ke arah lain.

Saat berjalan menaiki tangga, mata Naruto yang jelalatan tanpa sengaja melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang merajut di ruangan sebelah dan Itachi menghampirinya.

"Ne~ apa itu Kaa-san nya Sasuke ya?" pikir Naruto, tapi ia terus mengikuti Sasuke tanpa bertanya.

"Duduk." Komando Sasuke setelah mereka masuk ke kamar. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau jangan macam-macam dan jangan pergi selangkahpun dari kamar ini!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Iya iya." Sahut Naruto santai. Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju, sedangkan Naruto berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat kamar.

"Gila, kamar Sasuke besar sekali. Kayaknya bisa buat main sepak bola deh…" gumam Naruto ngawur. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melewati meja kerja Itachi yang di atasnya terpampang sebuah foto yang dipigura. Naruto melihat foto itu, seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong bocah berusia sekitar 3 tahun dan seorang bocah lagi yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun berdiri di samping wanita itu. Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne~ wanita ini kan yang tadi merajut di ruangan sebelah." Gumam Naruto. "Teme, apa yang di foto ini Kaa-san mu, kau dan anikimu ya?" ucap Naruto agak berteriak.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seperlunya.

"Thehehe aku akan menemui Kaa-san mu ah, aku mau tanya apalagi makanan kesukaanmu dan juga tanya tomat diapakan yang kau suka selain dimakan mentah-mentah."

"Dobe! Jangan!" cegah Sasuke tapi Naruto sudah berlari keluar kamar. Sementara Sasuke yang mau mengejar, masih kerepotan dengan pakaiannya. Sasuke memakai pakaiannya secepat mungkin dan segera mengejar Naruto.

Tapi tampaknya terlambat, karena terlihat Naruto sudah menghampiri Mikoto yang tengah merajut itu.

"Konichiwa~" sapa Naruto. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, temannya Sasuke. Salam kenal…"

Mikoto tampak merespon, ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Mendapat respon itu, Naruto jadi merasa mendapat lampu hijau.

"Ano, Kaa-san nya Sasuke, aku mau tanya. Apa yang…"

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke dan mencekal lengan Naruto. "Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Apa sih Teme! Dia kan Kaa-san mu, tidak sopan sekali kau melakukan ini."

"Dooobe! Ayo cepat pergi!" Sasuke menarik Naruto, tapi Naruto bersikukuh dan menolak untuk diseret.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Teme?"

"Ayo cepat pe-…"

"Gay." Ucap sebuah suara. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut terurai yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. "Kau kekasih gay-nya dia kan?" ucap Mikoto masih dengan nada dingin, wajanhnya mendongak dan menunjukkan expresi hampa di matanya.

Naruto agak bergidik juga melihat itu, tapi kakinya enggan untuk melangkah.

"Dobe! Ayo pergi!" Sasuke masih berusaha menarik Naruto.

"KAU KEKASIH GAY-NYA KAN?" jerit Mikoto tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Naruto berjingkat kaget dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Bu-bukan. Aku hanya-…" Naruto berusaha mengelak, tapi…

"MATI KALIAAAANNN….!" Jerit Mikoto setelah meraih vas bunga di meja dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan itu, dan…

Praaang…!

Terdengar suara vas itu pecah. Tapi naruto tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Perlahan ia membuka mata, ia melihat darah mengalir ke lantai, tapi bukan darahnya.

"Sa~su…ke…" ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar saat melihat Sasuke lah yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan berdarah karena melindungi tubuhnya dari vas yang dihantamkan oleh Mikoto.

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi seraya menghampiri dengan membawa jarum suntik. Sepertinya tadi Itachi pergi untuk mengambil obat bius karena Mikoto tidak mau dibawa ke kamar. Itachi segera menyuntikkan obat bius itu sehingga Mikoto pingsan seketika.

"Naruto, tolong antar Sasuke ke kamar." Ucap Itachi yang membopong tubuh Mikoto ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi.

"Sa…su…ke…" ucap Naruto masih dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke masih memunggungi Naruto dengan darah masih mengalir dari tangannya dan menetes ke lantai.

"Kau puas?" ucap Sasuke dingin. "Kau puas HAH!" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tampang predator. "Sekarang apa? Kau mau menertawakanku karena punya ibu seorang psikopat? Hahaha lucu sekali! Ya, kau memang seharusnya tertawa setelah melihat ini! Bastard!" maki Sasuke dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruto sambil menendang apa saja yang ada di jangkauan kakinya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, diam dan diam, hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai.

"Te~ teme~…" ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar, dari mata oceannya mengalir cairan bening yang sama sekali tak ia sadari telah membasahi pipinya. Hingga sebuah suara ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Maaf ya Naruto…" ujar suara itu lembut. Naruto mendongak, dan melihat Itachi berjongkok di hadapannya. Itachi lalu membantu Naruto bangun dan membawanya duduk di sofa yang ada di samping mereka.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga setelah Itachi merasa Naruto mulai tenang, ia membuka suara.

"Ibu kami…yeah, seperti yang kau lihat. Terserah kau mau menyebutnya psikopat, gila, atau apapun itu." Itachi memulai penjelasannya. "Dia jadi seperti itu setelah ayah kami meninggalkan rumah. Dan kau tau kenapa dia pergi?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ayah kami…seorang gay." Lanjut Itachi. "Dia pergi demi kekasih gay nya itu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke membenci gay.

"Lalu…apa yang terjadi pada ibu kalian?" Naruto mulai buka suara meski dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja karena ayah bodoh kami. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan, ayah dan ibu kami menikah karena dijodohkan, tak ada rasa cinta diantara mereka." Itachi menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Beberapa lama setelah menikah, ibu kami mulai menyukai ayah, tapi tentu saja ayah tak pernah menyukainya karena ia seorang gay. Selama ayah masih di rumah ini, ibu mencoba bertahan meski sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh suaminya itu. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri yang tak pernah disentuh oleh suaminya? Pasti sangat menderita. Hingga penderitaan itu memuncak setelah ayah memutuskan pergi bersama kekasih gay nya dan bahkan nekat dikeluarkan dari clan Uchiha. Semenjak itulah, kejiwaan ibu kami terganggu, ia bisa membunuh siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Apalagi kalau ia melihat dua orang lelaki bersama, entah itu hanya sahabat atau saudara, ibu tetap menganggapnya sebagai gay dan langsung lepas control. Kira-kira seperti yang ia lakukan tadi."

"Lalu, kalau orang tua kalian tidak pernah saling 'menyentuh', bagaimana kalian bisa terlahir?" tanya Naruto.

"Bayi tabung." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Owh…"

Suasana kembali hening. Hingga Itachi menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Oke, kalau begitu…maafkan Sasuke ya. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah bermaksud berkata kasar padamu seperti tadi." Ujar Itachi dengan senyumannya. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Naruto jadi tersenyum juga.

"Iya." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Sasuke duduk di kursi taman sambil mengikat perban ke lengannya dengan dengusan kesal. Sepertinya ia belum bisa menghilangkan amarah karena hal tadi.

"Tch!" geram Sasuke semakin kesal saat perban yang ia ikatkan tidak sesuai keinginannya. Ia kembali melepas perban itu dan mengulangnya dari awal. Hingga sebuah tangan terulur meraih perban itu. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di hadapannya.

"Biar kubantu." Cengir Naruto.

"Tidak perlu!" jutek Sasuke dan menyentakkan tangannya sehingga perban yang dipegang Naruto terlepas.

"Aish, Teme, kau ini kerjanya marah-marah terus sih. Nanti cepat tua lho…" goda Naruto.

"Berisik!"

"Nanti kalau kau tua, keriput, nggak akan ada cewek lagi yang menyukaimu bagaimana?"

"Apa peduliku!"

"Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kan masih ada aku yang akan menyuka-…" blush…Naruto blushing mengingat apa yang barusan akan dikatakannya, apalagi saat melihat gerakan Sasuke juga terhenti setelah mendengar ucapannya itu.

"E-ehh! Bu-bukan itu maksudku kok." Naruto menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya sebagai tanda bukan.

"Lalu?" kini giliran Sasuke yang menggoda Naruto.

"Umm…ma-maksudku…ano…apa ya…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tatapan mata entah kemana, sibuk melirik sana-sini. "Uhh…sudahlah. Lupakan saja!"

"Baka Dobe!" Sasuke kembali memperban lukanya.

"Teme jelek!" manyun Naruto, tapi lalu berubah biasa lagi. "Ano, Teme, aku minta maaf ya…"

"Maaf maaf. Dari tadi kau bilang maaf terus, aku bosan Dobe!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf!" sewot Naruto.

"Kalau kata maaf berguna, apa gunanya ada polisi?"

"Argh! Kau ngeles mulu! Dimaafin nggak nih?" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sogokannya?" ucap Sasuke yang ngebuat Naruto cengok. Tapi Naruto lalu mengingat sesuatu. Ia segera mengambil ransel di punggungnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Tak berapa lama ia berhenti mengaduk, tapi ia tak kunjung mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas. Ia malah menatap Sasuke sambil cengengesan.

"Apa? Mana sogokannya?" ulang Sasuke.

"I-itu…lain kali saja ya…Teme…" cengir Naruto.

"Apa? Lalu untuk apa kau mengaduk-aduk tasmu?" Sasuke berdiri dan siap melihat ransel Naruto, tapi Naruto menjauhkannya.

"Nggak, Teme. Lain kali aja."

"Cepat sini lihat Dobe!"

"Nggak!"

"Lihat!"

Akhirnya terjadi aksi tarik menarik diantara mereka, dan berakhir dengan tanah yang mendaptkan ransel itu. Sasuke menatap horror melihat sesuatu berwarna merah berceceran dari dalam ransel Naruto, yang ternyata adalah tomat yang tadinya mau Naruto berikan pada Sasuke. Tampaknya tomat itu telah menemukan ajalnya, eh, bonyok dan pecah maksudnya.

"Na-ru-to." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Naruto dengan muka sangar.

"A-ano…i-itu…"

"Kau membunuhnya. Kau telah membunuhnya!" Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto untuk mengintimidasi, nada bicaranya seperti orang mengutuk.

"Ha-habis…tadi aku kan jatuh terlentang begitu sampai di rumahmu, ja-jadi tanpa sengaja ranselnya tertindih dan isinya juga…" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Merasa terancam, Naruto memutar otak.

"Ah, itu ada pohon tomat di belakangmu!" tunjuk Naruto. Sontak Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan kesempatan itu Naruto gunakan untuk kabur. Menyadari telah dikerjai, Sasuke makin ngamuk dan mengejar Naruto dengan pedang terhunus (?).

"Narutoooooo… Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Karena kau telah membunuh tomatkuuuu!" raung Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa…!" sementara Naruto hanya bisa berlari untuk sedikit memperpanjang nyawanya (?).

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Gyaaa…maafkan daku. Daku kira di chapter ini udah dimulai perang antara club gay dan anti-gay, tapi ternyata belum karena jumlah halamannya ternyata udah buanyak buanget. Maaf maaf…kayaknya di chapter depan deh ToT *yakin 85 % *


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Nggak ada a/n deh, gak tau mau ngomong apa *galau* moga enjoy aja dehbaca fict ini…=,= *do'a sepenuh hati*

Reply review :

Arigatou gozaimasu buat Arisu L Amano, Kishu Mars, ReBRn 19, CCloveRuki, Ciel-Kky30, and Kaito Mine. Makash banyak read reviewnya...:D

#Buat Rizuki Tasuku : Rival? Tentu saja ada XD gak tanggung2, bakal 3 sekaligus *ups...spoiler XD* wkwkwkwkwk saia ketawa baca review u, yg pas "Fufufû... ( -v-)b

hening..

(_ _)...?

Bodoh ah.. (-o- )

（ヮ）b" lucu banget, ampe skrg mesem2 terus kalo baca review u ini lol lol XD iya, ini update. Makasih read revewnya ... XD

Chapter 5 : War or Cupid.

.

.

.

Malam belum larut, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 08.14 p.m. dan sang Namikaze muda dengan rajinnya duduk di meja belajar. Tapi sebaiknya jangan tertipu dengan kegiatannya di depan meja sakral bagi para pemalas *seperti author* (?) itu, pasalnya sang Namikaze muda bersurai pirang itu bukan sedang belajar seperti apa yang orang duga jika melihatnya di depan meja itu, melainkan bocah tan itu sedang menulis sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya sedang merancang sesuatu di buku dengan sampul orange yang ia tulisi sendiri dengan kata 'club anti-gay's planning'.

Ooke, ditambah dengan cengar-cengir ga-je nya, bisa ditebak kalau dia menemukan ide brilian yang cukup gila.

"Hehehehe Teme, aku menemukan ide bagus." Naruto—sang Namikaze muda—berbicara sendiri. "Kali ini, club gay akan kalah dan pastinya akan berubah straight kembali." Naruto menatap sebuah tomat besar di hadapannya. Owh, rupanya, Naruto bukan bicara sendiri, melainkan bicara pada tomat itu.

Dia gila? Tidak, dia tidak gila. Melainkan semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto yang dulu tidak suka tomat, kini hampir selalu membawa-bawa tomat kemanapun dia pergi. Bukan berarti dia suka makan tomat, hanya saja ia menganggap buah atau sayur berbentuk bulat itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Kenapa? Karena tomat lah yang telah membuatnya berbaikan kembali dengan seme-…ehm, maksudnya calon seme, eh…Teme ding! Ya, berbaikan dengan Teme-nya itu.

Naruto beralih menatap Hpnya yang juga terletak di atas meja. Ia lalu mengambil HP itu, menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan HP itu ke telinganya. Beberapa saat menunggu, terdengar suara seorang perempuan di ujung telefon.

"Moshi-moshi…" sahut cewek itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Nee-chaaan…" sapa Naruto.

"Tumben nelfon, pasti ada maunya."

"Aish, Nee-chan itu berprasangka buruk mulu."

"Hn…oke, oke, ada apa?"

"Ano, apa besok Karin-neechan sibuk?"

"Tuh kan ada maunya…"

"Aish, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Begini, besok di sekolahku ada festival budaya, dan kelasku mendirikan stand 'choco cafetaria', Nee-chan kan cantik, aku ingin Nee-chan jadi maid di stand kami. Biar laris hehehehe…"

"Apa? Enak saja. Aku sibuk Naruto, kalau untuk acara tidak penting begitu aku tidak mau."

"Aduh Nee-chan, ini acara penting bagiku. Oh ya, di sekolahku banyak cowok ganteng lho…" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

Hening sejenak, tak ada respon dari ujung telfon, hinnga Karin menjawab dengan suara tergagap. "A-aku nggak tertarik sama cowok SMA tuh. Memangnya aku Pedhophille."

Jiiiiiiittt…!

Naruto memandang sweatdrop pada ponselnya. 'Pasti sebenarnya Karin-neechan mau kan? Cuma jual mahal saja.' Pikir Naruto.

"Nee-chan, tapi kan ada juga pihak luar seperti Nee-chan yang datang, pasti banyak cowok kuliahan sebaya Nee-chan yang datang juga. Apalagi, sekolahku itu sekolah besar yang terkenal dengan kemeriahan festival budaya nya. Kujamin pasti bakal banyak cowok oke deh…" rayu Naruto lagi.

"Umm…bagaimana ya…" Karin pura-pura berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan gratis. Aku mau-…"

"Akan kutraktir ramen selama seminggu. Oke, datang ya. Dandan yang cantik. Bye…" Potong Naruto yang tahu Karin pasti bakal minta macem-macem. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto mengatakan sogokan yang tidak disukai Karin, sehingga Naruto nggak usah memberikan sogokan apapun nantinya.

"Kukuku _planning_ 1, beres!" ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba, para siswa Konoha Gakuen sudah sibuk dari pagi untuk mempersiapkan kelas mereka. Begitu juga dengan kelas Naruto yang sedang ribut menyiapkan stand mereka.

"Pasang disini…"

"Hei, ambilkan itu…"

"Ah, yang ini kurang besar…!"

Dan suara-suara lainnya yang menunjukkan betapa sibuknya para siswa itu. Naruto *yang entah bagaimana* menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, juga pastinya ikut sibuk ini itu.

"Hei, bantu aku memasang ini." Ujar Naruto yang tengah menggotong steorofom yang sudah dibentuk indah dan bertuliskan 'choho cafetaria X-3'.

"Haik…" ucap seseorang dan membantu Naruto. Naruto yang tak melihat orang tersebut hanya terus menggotong papan itu lalu memasangnya di atas pintu masuk kelas.

"Yosh, selesai juga." Ujar Naruto. "Ariga-…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat menoleh untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang tadi membantunya, dan melihat wajah cowok itu.

"Douitta…" senyum cowok itu, menjawab ucapan tak selesai yang tadi diucapkan Naruto.

"K-kau…?" tunjuk Naruto.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sai. Aku baru pindah hari ini, dan tidak tahu kalau sedang ada festival budaya. Jadi yah…apa boleh buat. Perkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sambil jalan saja." Ucap Sai tetap dengan senyum manisnya, tapi lalu heran saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bengong. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Nggak. Kok kamu agak mirip sama Teme ya? Hehehe." Cengir Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Owh, Cuma teman dari kelas sebelah. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan." Riang Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah menghampirinya.

"Karin-neechan, akhirnya datang juga." Senyum Naruto. "Stand nya juga hampir selesai kok." Naruto menarik Karin masuk.

"Naruto, siapa itu? Cantik sekali. Suit…" goda teman cowok Naruto.

"Hehe perkenalkan. Dia Karin-neechan, sepupuku. Aku memintanya untuk jadi maid di stand kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Waaah, setujuuuu!"

"Pasti stand kita laris kalau maid nya secantik dia."

Dan sambutan-sambutan setuju lainnya. Sementara Karin hanya tersipu-sipu diluarnya, tapi innernya udah mencak-mencak menyombongkan diri.

'Nah, sekarang tinggal menghubungi anggota clubku.' Batin Naruto.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya…" pamit Naruto. Tapi sebelum melangkah keluar kelas, Naruto melihat—dari jendela kelas—sesosok pria berjalan melewati halaman sekolah dan menuju gedung sekolah. Mata Naruto langsung melebar melihat cowok itu dan iapun langsung ngabur keluar kelas, ke kelas Sasuke tepatnya.

"Temeeeeeeee!" raung Naruto yang nyaris membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari tangga saat memasang papan selamat datang di stand nya.

"Apa sih Dobe! Kau mau mebuatku tuli ya!" kesal Sasuke seraya turun menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau…Kau…"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Kau…KENAPA MEMBAWA ANIKI-MU KESINI TEMEEEEE! HUAAAAAAH…HANCUR SUDAH RENCANAKU!" jerit Naruto ga-je yang ngebuat semua orang tutup kuping.

"Oh…jadi aniki sudah datang." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Iya, tadi aku melihatnya di halaman. Eh…Bukan itu masalahnya! Masalahnya kenapa kau menyuruhnya datang!" omel Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa Dobe! Aniki sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan bilang ingin datang ke festival. Ini kan festival untuk umum, semua orang boleh da-…"

"Iya Teme! Tapi masalahnya itu aniki-mu, aniku-mu!"

"Kenapa dengannya? Dia bukan tukang pembuat masalah."

"Masalah masalah! Masalahnya itu kegantengan aniki-mu itu! Itachi-nii itu super ganteng! Apalagi dia punya banyak kelebihan dibanding kamu! Itachi-nii itu baik, sedangkan kamu stoic, Itachi-nii itu suka senyum, sedangkan kamu suka manyun, dan Itachi-nii itu ramah, sedangkan kamu tukang marah! Kalau kau saja bisa membuat banyak orang jadi gay, gimana dengan a-…"

"Kau ngomongin aniki mulu! Jangan-jangan kau suka dia ya!" geram Sasuke dengan muka horror.

"Kau apa-apaan sih? Aku kan bukan ngomongin suka apa tidak suka, tapi…"

"Sang seme cemburu…" potong seorang fujoshi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tch! Dobe! Memang apa masalahnya sih?" kesal Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bawa sepupuku yang cantik supaya para gay berubah jadi normal, tapi kau malah bawa aniki gantengmu itu kesini. Jumlah gay bakal tambah banyak nih!" terang Naruto.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana kalau sepupu cantikmu itu malah menambah jumlah yuri di sekolah kita?" ancam balik Sasuke.

"He?" Naruto melongo, seakan baru sadar tentang fakta itu. "Gyaaaa aku baru sadaaarr…" Naruto histeris lebay.

"Tch! Kau memang dobe! Sudahlah, sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan tampang mereka supaya para slasher itu menjadi normal." Putus Sasuke.

"Iya ju-…"

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sai menghampirinya.

"Sai, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum bisa akrab dengan teman-teman. Jadi baru kau saja yang jadi temanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja dong…"

"Ah, maaf. Hehehe…" cengir Naruto, lalu berbalik lagi, berniat memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Sai. Tapi batal saat melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Te-teme? Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto horror.

Sai yang mengerti arti tatapan dari seorang seme, langsung tersenyum usil.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sampai aku mendapatkan teman ya, Naru-chan…" ujar Sai sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Eh? 'chan'?" cengok Naruto.

"Iya, biar makin akrab." Senyum Sai yang nyadar kalau aura Sasuke kian pekat saja.

"Ah, Otouto. Kelasmu disini rupanya." Ucap Itachi yang muncul dari ujung koridor. "Bagaimana stand mu? Wah, ada Naru-chan juga, apa kabar Naru…" sapa Itachi dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ah, baik-baik saja Itachi-nii." Cengir Naruto. Tapi ketiganya membeku saat menatap Sasuke dengan aura hitam yang membuat siapa saja merinding.

"Te-Teme…kau ke-kenapa…" ujar Naruto takut-takut. Sai Cuma mesem aja kayak tadi, sedangkan Itachi yang menyadari gelagat adiknya, mulai membekap mulut menahan tawa, namun pada akhirnya pecah juga.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak hahahahaha Cu-Cuma, hihihi ada yang sedang J-E-A-L-O-U-S rupanya." Eja Itachi menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang tak bisa Naruto mengerti. Tapi tentu saja dimengerti oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa Huh!" ucap Sasuke horror. Dan detik berikutnya, jangan heran kenapa kelas Sasuke harus mengulang menata stand mereka yang tiba-tiba hancur.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Di sisi lain. Club gay. Bukannya ngurusin stall, mereka malah ngumpul di gudang yang mereka rapikan dan dijadikan markas. Yeah…karena club gay bukan club sekolah yang resmi sih…jadi markas pun main colongan.

Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau mereka para petinggi (?) club gay.

"Aaargh, sial!" erang Kiba sambil mengacak rambutnya dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

"Kau kenapa sih Kiba?" Tanya Lee watados.

"Begoooo! Apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Naruto dan Sasuke—ketua dan wakil ketua club anti-gay—membawa cewek cantik dan cowok ganteng ke sekolah! Mereka pasti mau membuat member kita jadi straight! Tadi waktu cewek dan cowok bawaan mereka masuk ke sekolah saja, para fans langsung mengerubuti mereka. Dan bahkan ada banyak member club gay dan club yuri yang naksir mereka!" omel Kiba panjang kali lebar.

"Hoaaam…" Shikamaru menguap.

"Hei! Jangan tidur melulu dong! Otak senpai kan encer! Cari solusi laah!" ujar Kiba frustasi.

"Bodoh! Senjata itu menjadi hebat tergantung pada penggunanya." Ucap Shikamaru dan kembali terlelap.

"Apa maksudmu siiih!" kesal Kiba.

"Ah, aku tahu." Cetus Gaara. "Misalnya cewek dan cowok yang dibawa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah senjata, mereka menggunakannya untuk membuat member kita jadi straight, kalo begitu kita balikkan fungsinya untuk membuat para straighter menjadi yaoi dan yuri." Jelasnya, dan barulah Kiba nyengir lebar.

"Kau hebat, Gaara." Puji Kiba. "Kukuku Naruto, kau tunggu saja." Kiba ketawa setan.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan si kuning itu!" kesal Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan bangun dan kini bahkan mendesak Kiba ke tembok.

"Se-senpai…apaan sih! Ini kan masalah perang. Aku membicarakannya karena…Hmph!" ucapan Kiba terhenti saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Waah, sepertinya kami mengganggu ya…" ucap Lee yang tumben-tumbenan nyadar. "Ayo kita pergi, Shino." Ajak Lee dan iapun keluar bersama Shino yang tadi hanya menjawab 'hn'. Gaara juga mau keluar, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Apa kita juga harus keluar?" Tanya Neji yang sontak membuat wajah Gaara memerah karena mengerti maksud ucapan Neji.

"I-itu…tapi nanti club kita…" elak Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Selama hubungan kita baik-baik saja kurasa aku tidak keberatan." Dan Neji pun segera mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Gaara.

"Heh." Seringai Shikamaru yang melepas sesaat ciumannya dengan Kiba. "Mau main bersama, Neji?"

Neji melepas pagutannya lalu menyeringai balik. "Tentu." Jawabnya yang sukses membuat uke-uke mereka menatap horror.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Ini sudah…ini sudah…" ucap Naruto sambil mencentang kotak kecil yang ada di daftar nama. "Kukukuku Teme, kita lumayan sukses nih…lihat daftar ini." Girang Naruto sambil menunjukkan daftar nama yang dipegangnya.

"Tch! Memangnya itu daftar apa Dobe!" Tanya Sasuke gak niat.

"Teme jelek! Ini daftar gay dan yuri yang sudah jadi normal setelah melihat Karin-neechan dan Itachi-nii."

"Hn."

"Aish, Teme. Semangat dikit dong, kita berhasil lho…" senyum Naruto. Manisnya…tak ayal Sasuke juga sedikit merona melihat wajah manis Naruto. Iapun segera memalingkan wajah.

"Nah, Teme. Target selanjutnya lumayan berat nih. Dia termasuk gay kelas tinggi (?). Ayo kita…"

"Naru-chan…" panggil Sai dan menghampiri Naruto bersama Itachi. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar sementara Sasuke cemberut lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lumayan." Senyum Sai dan menyodorkan daftar yang sama seperti yang dipegang Naruto. "Itachi-san ganteng sih…banyak yang jadi straight karena dia."

"Hehe tentu saja." Narsis Itachi. "Naru-chan, bagaimana dengan kostumku?" Itachi mengelus kuping kelinci di kepalanya.

"Kawaii…" komentar Naruto. "Pantas banyak gadis terpikat. Gadis biasanya kan suka yang imut-imut."

"Fuh, tidak menyangka ada club seperti ini di sekolah. Baru kali ini aku dengar ada perang antara club anti-gay dan club gay." Tambah Itachi.

"Hehehe ya begitulah." Komentar Naruto.

"Tapi ini Cuma untuk main-main kan, Naru?"

"Lho? Nggak dong, ini beneran." Serius Naruto.

Itachi menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Memangnya kenapa, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Naru-chan, begini ya…Mau gay atau bukan, itu kan hak individu setiap orang. Kau tidak boleh ikut campur privasi mereka." Jelas Itachi selembut mungkin.

"Eh, kok gitu?" Naruto masih bingung.

"Iya. Rasa cinta itu kan tidak tahu munculnya kapan, dimana, atau pada siapa perasaan itu tertuju. Begitu pula para gay. Mungkin aneh dan banyak celaan tentang mereka, tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka saling mencintai? Sama saja dengan pasangan normal kan? Mereka bersatu karena satu hal, yaitu cinta."

Naruto diam. Bukan tidak mengerti penjelasan Itachi yang begitu mudah dipahami itu, hanya saja Naruto sedikit heran. Apa Itachi tak membenci gay seperti Sasuke mengingat ayahnya yang begitu? Tapi, pernyataan tentang kebenaran ucapan Itachi juga terselip di hati Naruto.

Ya, bagaimana kalau perasaan yang disebut cinta itu muncul pada orang yang ber-gender sama dengan kita? Cinta ya cinta, dan cinta tak bisa berbohong.

"Jadi yeah…menurutku biarkan saja club gay itu. Itu pilihan mereka sendiri." Lanjut Itachi. "Dan kalau Naru-chan ingin menghalangi mereka, cukup untuk main-main saja seperti kompetisi, jangan untuk seriusan." Senyum Itachi.

Naruto terdiam, dan itu membuat Sasuke tercengang menatap perubahan expresi Dobe-nya itu. Sasuke tahu Naruto sangat membenci gay, makanya membentuk club ini. Naruto benar-benar allergy gay, sampai-sampai muntah tiap bertemu mereka. Dan sekarang? Naruto diceramahi supaya membiarkan saja hal yang paling dibencinya itu terjadi? Tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa terima ini.

"Aniki! Kalau sudah selesai ceramahnya sebaiknya pergi! Masih banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan! Ayo, Dobe!" dan Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto pergi.

"Teme…apaan sih!" Naruto melepaskan diri setelah menjauh beberapa tikungan dari Itachi dan sai.

"Jangan dengarkan aniki, Dobe! Dia memang seenaknya." Kesal Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit tertunduk, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ucapan Itachi-nii ada benarnya juga lho, Teme…"

Sasuke tercengang. Ia tidak suka expresi Dobe nya yang begini. Ia tahu Naruto sangat membenci gay.

"Tapi Dobe. Kau benci gay kan…dan memang di dunia ini seharusnya tidak ada gay! Karena semua makhluk sudah diciptakan berpasa-…"

"Sasuke…" potong Naruto lembut. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Kenapa sasuke menbenci gay?"

"Tentu saja karena ayah bodoh ku itu!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut. "Itu berarti Sasuke Cuma kesal sama Tou-san Sasuke kan? Karena Tou-san mu telah menghianati-mu, aniki-mu, juga Kaa-san mu. Kau bukan membenci gay. Tapi berusaha untuk membencinya. Yeah…karena factor ayahmu pastinya."

"…" Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Karena memang apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Sasuke hanya berusaha untuk membenci gay. Dia juga tidak muntah tiap melihat adegan mesra sesama jenis, lain dengan Naruto.

Lama keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo ke kelas. Kita lihat bagaimana stand kita." Cengir Naruto dan berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Sasuke.

Kelas Naruto terlihat sangat ramai. Ah, rupanya si cantik Karin mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, dan…hell yeah, ternyata Itachi juga ada disana bersama Sai. Pantas rame banget.

"Naru-chan, kesini." Panggil Itachi. Naruto segera masuk bersama Sasuke. "Kau belum coba chocholate di stand mu sendiri? Ini enak sekali lho…"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin coba." Ujar Naruto, sudah ceria kembali.

"Ayo kesini." Ajak Karin, melayani dengan manis seperti maid. Sementara Naruto menikmati makanannya, Sasuke menyeret Itachi sedikit menjauh.

"Baka aniki! Kenapa tadi menceramahi Naruto seperti itu sih!" kesal Sasuke. Meski keras, tapi suaranya teredam diantara keramaian.

"Tapi ucapanku benar kan?" senyum Itachi.

"Iya sih. Tapi Naruto itu sangat membenci gay. Jadi…"

"Hei hei, jangan mengomel terus. Aku melakukannya juga demi kamu lho…"

"Ha?"

Itachi tersenyum nakal, lalu memperpendek jaraknya ke Sasuke. "Kau menyukai Naru-chan kan?" ucap Itachi setengah berbisik yang sontak membuat Sasuke terbelalak dengan wajah memerah dan tentu saja menjadi bahan tertawaan Itachi.

Itachi memelankan tawanya saat melihat Naruto memakan pocky di salah satu ujung, sedangkan di ujung lainnya adalah Sai.

"Nah, ayo berjuang Otouto. Jangan mau kalah sama dia." Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke sekaligus mendorongnya.

"Ghh…" Sasuke hanya mendesis kesal sambil menghampiri Naruto. "Dobe…!" panggilnya.

"Un…?" jawab Naruto tanpa melepas pocky di mulutnya yang juga di mulut Sai.

"Ng…tidak." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk terang-terangan cemburu pada Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat respon adiknya hanya seperti itu, memutar bola matanya jengah. Iapun segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong punggung Sasuke cukup keras hingga Sasuke pun menubruk Naruto dan…cup! Bibir mereka bersatu.

"Ups…tanganku terpeleset." Ucap Itachi watados.

"Gyaaaa…" jerit para fujodanshiper, dan…

"ANIKIIIIIII…!" jerit Sasuke dan sangat bernafsu membunuh kakaknya itu sementara Naruto hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dengan wajah memerah hebat.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Readers yang baik, ucapan Itachi yang menasehati Naruto itu bukan hal yang benar oke! Manusia emang udah diciptain berpasang-pasangan and gay itu dilarang! Tapi…tapi…TAPI GUE SUKA YAOI! TOT *guling2* oke, gue suka yaoi (anime) bukan gay (real person), jadi intinya gue suk gay kalau sebatas anime, bukan real person *malah curhat*. Sekali lagi, nasehat Itachi itu nggak bener! Yang bener tuh nasehat Sasuke tuh XD tapi itu nggak berlaku di dunia anime! Wkwkwkwkwk

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Yosh, update kali ini super duper telat, gomenn...*ngomong sama tembok* Aish, puasa2 gini ada yg mau baca gak ya...=,= sebenernya agak ragu juga mau publish, tp berhubung uda lama banget, jadi update aja hehehe Please RnR minna san~ aku ga akan bisa tanpa kalian XD

Reply review :

# Arigato gozaimasu bwt Ciel-Kky30, Nasumichan Uharu, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Kaito Mine, ChaaChulie2475, Ichkurorry, Uchy-san, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, CindyBari, arigato read reviewnya ... :D

#Buat Naru Freak : wakakakaka berkat saranmu *bohong* saia jd nonton gay real jg #gubraaakk# ternyata bikin nosebleed juga *ditimpuk sendal* yosh, ni coba dipanjangin hehe makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

# .log-in : hadeeh, saia bingung mau jawab disini apa di PM, jadi 2 2 nya deh #plaak# iya, Sai udahj dapet jatah (?), sbenernya gw jg setuju ma tachi, tp berhubung ni public site, takut dikiranya tebar2 ajaran sesat wakakaka iya rebutan heheu he? Heboh gimana? O.o iya, saia pertahanin di T dulu, btw makasih read reviewnya :D

# Rizuki Tasuku : watados itu wajah tanpa dosa a.k.a innocence. Aku kira di depan udah kukasih panjangnya, jd gak kutulis lagi thehehehe gomen. Wkwkwkwk lucu aja, apalagi pas bagian hening nya XXDDD hoho tidak hanya Sai dong, ada lagi kukuku baca aja ni chapter #plaaak# yosh, makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

Chapter 6 : Revenge Always Sweet

.

.

.

Seorang cowok tampan berambut raven mencuat ke atas itu tengah asyik mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tampaknya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya itu.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan seorang cowok tampan lainnya keluar dari sana dengan hanya mengenakan jeans panjang sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya sang pria yang barusan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tch! Berisik! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Itachi-nii!" kesal cowok yang sekarang sudah berhenti mondar-mandir itu.

"Hn…soal ciuman itu? Bukannya bagus?" goda Itachi.

"Apanya yang bagus! Seseorang tanpa sengaja memotret kejadian itu dan sekarang foto-foto itu tersebar ke seluruh sekolah!" omel Sasuke.

"Nah, malah lebih bagus. Biar semua orang tahu kalau Naruto itu milikmu."

"Itachi-niiii…!" Sasuke melempar sepatunya ke arah Itachi, tapi sayangnya bisa dengan mudah ditangkap oleh kakak tersayangnya itu. Itachi tertawa dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk sekedar mengacak surai hitam adik tersayangnya itu.

"Hehehe sudahlah, lanjutkan saja. Sekarang tinggal pernyataan cinta. Mau kubantu?" goda Itachi lagi yang nyaris mendapat bogem mentah dari Sasuke kalau tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar.

"Tch! Aniki sialan!" dengus Sasuke. Ia terdiam sejenak, hingga sebuah bohlam lampu karatan muncul di atas kepalanya. Ia menyeringai, lalu mengangkat gagang telfon rumah untuk menelfon seseorang. Well, dia melakukan kesalahan besar rupanya. Karena...

Itachi yan baru saja terpaksa diusir dari kamarnya sendiri, berniat kembali ke kamar karena baru sadar kalau dia belum memakai baju. Dan saat memasuki pintu kamar, ia melihat Sasuke dengan seringaiannya tampak sedang menelfon mengunakan telfon rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Itachi berbalik menuju lantai satu dan mengangkat gagang telfon rumah di sana supaya bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze, telfon rumah keluarga itu berdering. Kushina langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"Selamat malam..." sapa Kushina.

"Umm...selamat malam, Ny. Namikaze. Saya Sasuke, temannya Do-...ehm, maksudku Naruto. Bisa saya bicara dengannya?" ucap Sasuke dari ujung telfon, berusaha sesopan mungkin bicara pada calon mertua *dichidori*.

"Owh, baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ujar Kushina lalu..."NARUTOOOOO...!" panggilnya pada sang putra tercinta.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah belajar kelompok di kamarnya dengan Kiba dan Gaara, langsung merinding disco mendapat panggilan garang itu dari sang ibunda.

"ADA TELFON DARI SASUKE UNTUKMUU..." tambah Kushina lagi.

"Iya Kaa-saaan..." sahut Naruto dan langsung turun ke lantai satu, tanpa sadar kalau di kamarnya juga ada pesawat telfon.

"Baka! Di kamarmu kan juga ada telfon. Kau bisa angkat dari sana kan, Naruto." Heran Kushina saat Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ah...uh...aku lupa. Hehehe..." cengir Naruto dan mengambil gagang telfon dari tangan Kushina, tanpa menyadari kalau Kiba dan Gaara kini tengah konsentrasi di depan gagang telfon di kamar Naruto.

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya Teme, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin balas dendam pada Aniki dan club gay bodoh itu!" suara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"He? Balas dendam itu tidak baik Teme..." Naruto sok menasehati.

"Baka! Memangnya kau suka kita diperlakukan seperti waktu itu! Gara-gara kejadian itu, sekarang seisi sekolah mengira kita pasangan gay!"

"Aaaarrgghhh! Kalau soal itu aku juga ingin balas dendam!" Naruto ikutan ngomel. "Bagaimana caranya Teme?"

"Aku punya rencana. Kau mau ikut kan?!"

"Tentu saja Teme. Apa rencananya?"

"Besok kita ajak club gay dan club yuri—terutama para petinggi nya—ke taman hiburan. Aku juga akan ajak _Aniki_. Kita kerjai mereka disana, kita jadikan _straight_, kita cincang-cincang, pokoknya kita hajar!" ucap Sasuke ber-api-api.

"Yosh! Aku setuju Teme!" Semangat Naruto. "Kita juga ajak dewan tinggi club anti-gay dan club anti-yuri untuk membantu. Pokoknya besok kita habisi para slasher itu. Eh, tapi masa Itachi-nii mau dihabisi juga?"

"Tch! Itachi-nii juga akan kukerjai. Semua ini kan gara-gara dia!"

"Hn...oke oke. Sampai jumpa besok Teme."

"Ya. Detail rencananya akan kujelaskan disana."

"Iya Teme. Bye..."

Dan telfon pun tertutup dengan seringaian puas di bibir Sasuke, kikikan geli dari mulut Itachi, cengiran lebar di bibir Naruto, dan seringaian iblis di tampang Kiba dan Gaara. =_="

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Minggu pagi itu, Sasuke yang biasanya malas-malasan, kini sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Ia melirik jam dinding lalu menatap pintu kamar mandi.

"Aniki, cepatlah!" dengus Sasuke.

"Ya..." terdengar sahutan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi yang juga sudah memakai pakaian rapi. "Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke taman hiburan, _Otouto_. Biasanya kau paling _allergy_ dengan tempat macam itu." Ujar Itachi, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Heh!" seringai Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Dua uchiha brother ini bergegas menaiki ferrari hitam mereka dan segera melaju di jalanan.

"Kita langsung kesana?" tanya Itachi yang berada di belakang kemudi.

"Ke rumah Dobe dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hn...kau harus mengganti panggilan sayang-mu pada Naruto, Sasuke." Goda Itachi yag langsung tertawa saat Sasuke meninju lengannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Naruto. Mereka segera turun dari mobil, Sasuke berjalan mendahului untuk menekan bell.

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, dan sosok berambut blonde muncul dari sana.

Deg!

Sasuke langsung terpesona begitu melihat Naruto. Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pakaian bebas, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Sasuke merasa ada yang beda. Naruto terlihat begitu...manis di mata Sasuke.

"Ehm..." Itachi berdehm untuk memecah keheningan itu. Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Naruto juga tengah tercengang. Hn...apa Dobe juga terpesona padaku? Narsis Sasuke.

"Sugooiii...tampan sekali." Komentar Naruto, Sasuke udah mesam mesem aja. "Itachi-nii kau tampan sekali. Bisa-bisa aku naksir kamu nih. Hahaha..." lanjut Naruto.

Twitch!

Sebuah kedutan langsung muncul di dahi Sasuke, sementara Itachi udah cengar-cengir ga-je atas ucapan Naruto.

"Hmph...beitukah Naru-chan...kau juga sangat manis...hihihi..." respon Itachi sambil menahan tawa, apalagi karena Sasuke masih diam di tempat. Bisa Itachi bayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Ah, ayo masuk Itachi-nii..." sambut Naruto. Hell yeah, kenapa ia menyambut Itachi dan bukannya Sasuke yang tepat berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hihi...ye-yeah..." Itachi masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau masuk duluan Dobe! Aku ada urusan dengan _Baka Aniki_." Ucap Sasuke dengan hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"I-iya..." ucap Naruto takut-takut dan segera masuk ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pukulan, tapi Naruto mengernyitkan dahi karena malah mendengar tawa Itachi.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan 'urusannya' dengan Itachi, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto diikuti Itachi. Belum hilang rasa kesalnya pada sang _Aniki_, Sasuke harus dibuat gondok lagi saat melihat Sai duduk manis di ruang tamu. Yeah, memang Sasuke yang mengomando supaya club anti-gay dan club anti-yuri untuk berkumpul dulu di rumah Naruto, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke ingin melihat satu-satunya _member_ club anti-gay yang baru hadir adalah Sai.

"Duduk dulu, Itachi-nii, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil yang muncul dari dapur dengan membawa minuman.

"Tch!" decih kesal Sasuke, kenapa Naruto menyebut nama Itachi duluan sih! Ia duduk di sofa, Itachi menyusul duduk di sampingnya, sementara Naruto kini duduk di samping Sai.

"Hn...juz nya enak, Naru-chan. Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Sai mulai cari perhatian.

"Iya, soalnya Kaa-san sedang pergi. Jadi aku membuatnya sendiri." Cengir Naruto bangga.

"Hn...aku jadi ingin minum juz buatanmu setiap hari." Sai merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Naruto, yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke baru saja mau memulai pembicaraan sekedar supaya Sai melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Narutoooo..." terdengar seruan dari luar. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang cowok masuk seenaknya dan hebatnya lagi, dia langsung menubruk Naruto, memeluknya erat layaknya sudah 1000 tahun tidak bertemu.

"HEEIII!" omel Sasuke dan Sai reflek. Nggak terima calon uke-nya dipeluk oleh orang asing.

"Ya ampuuun, lama sekali tidak ketemu, Naruto." Ujar si cowok jabrik bersurai orange kemerahan yang menubruk Naruto.

"Adudududuuuh...kau siapa sih!" omel Naruto dan mendorong paksa orang yang menubruknya.

"Hei, ini aku Naruto. Masa kau lupa padaku?"

Naruto mengamati cowok di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Kyuubi-nii..." girang Naruto dan langsung balas menubruk cowok yang ia panggil Kyuubi itu.

Kedua orang itu tampak berpelukan mesra (?) tanpa peduli dua _deathglare_ terarah pada mereka.

"Ehm..." lagi-lagi Itachi yang harus mengembalikan suasana. Mendengar deheman itu, Naruto berhenti memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-nii, perkenalkan, mereka teman-temanku. Sasuke, Itachi-nii, dan Sai. Teman-teman, ini Kyuubi-nii, sepupuku. Tapi sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri hehehe." Cengir Naruto.

"Salam kenal." Ujar Itachi ramah sambil senyum, sementara dua cecunguk lainnya hanya diam, Sasuke bahkan membuang muka.

"Oia, kenapa Kyuu-nii ada disini?" tanya Naruto dan mengajak Kyuubi duduk.

"Ah kau ini, aku sudah lulus kuliah, jadi ya kembali lagi kesini." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Narutoo..." sebuah panggilan terdengar lagi, kali ini suara cewek. Dari pintu masuk tampak Sakura dan Ino menuju ruang tamu.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Ya sudah, ayo pergi." Ajak Naruto.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ke taman hiburan. Kyuu-nii mau ikut?" tawar Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan iblis dari Sasuke.

"Hehehe jelas mau dong. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah hantu." Goda Kyuubi.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau." Manyun Naruto.

"Hehehe biar kau peluk aku terus." Cengir Kyuubi yang nyaris saja dapat chidori (?) dari Sasuke. Kok rasanya dari tadi saingan Sasuke nambah terus ya?

Mereka lalu keluar dari rumah Naruto.

"Naruto, aku bawa mobil. Kau duduk di depan bersamaku ya...hehehe" ujar Kyuubi.

"Boleh, aku-..."

"Tidak! Kau naik ke mobilku Dobe! Bukankah kita harus mendiskusikan strategi kita!" alasan Sasuke sekaligus untuk menjauhkan Kyuubi dari Naruto.

"Ah uh, iya juga ya. Ya sudah Kyuubi-nii, aku sama Sasuke saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau untuk mendiskusikan strategi, berarti kami juga harus ikut di mobilmu kan, Sasuke?" senyum Sai yang tentu saja ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Tch!" decih Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa tentu saja," girang Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku duduk di depan bersama Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Enak saja. Harusnya aku yang duduk di depan!" protes Ino.

"Naruto ketua dan aku wakilnya! Dia duduk bersamaku di depan!" akhirnya Sasuke menggunakan jabatan sebagai alasan, dan _well_, masalah selesai.

"Jadi artinya..." ucap Kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi. "Aku harus semobil dengannya? Bukan denganmu Naru-chan?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kan? Itachi-nii itu orangnya sangat baik lho..." ucap Naruto.

"Heeeh...iya deh..." pasrah Kyuubi.

Mereka pun berangkat tanpa banyak protes lagi. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuubi yang duduk di belakang kemudi sibuk melirik-lirik mobil Sasuke yang berada tepat disampingnya—Kyuubi sengaja mensejajarkan laju mobilnya—demi untuk melihat Naruto.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku yang menyetir?" ucap Itachi kalem tanpa menatap Kyuubi.

"Berisik." Kesal Kyuubi.

"Kau bisa menabrak kalau melirik Naruto terus."

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." Cuek Kyuubi dan terus melirik-lirik Naruto.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku karena...Naruto adalah calon adik iparku."

Ckkiiiiiittt!

Kyuubi mengerem mendadak begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Itachi tampak menyeringai tanpa menatap Kyuubi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kesal Kyuubi. "Naruto itu calon uke-ku!"

"'Calon' eh? Tapi dia sudah menjadi uke Otoutoku." Seringai Itachi, tetap tak menatap Kyuubi.

"Hei kau!" Kyuubi menarik kerah baju Itachi sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. Dan...Kyuubi tiba-tiba diam dengan wajah tercengang begitu melihat wajah Itachi. Yeah...siapa sih yang bisa tahan dengan pesona seorang Itachi Uchiha? #plaak

"Heh!" Itachi menyeringai. "Jangan bilang kau terpesona padaku."

"A-apa! Jangan harap!" kesal Kyuubi dan langsung mendorong dada Itachi dengan kasar, meski begitu bisa Itachi lihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Kyuubi. Kyuubi kembali menjalankan mobilnya sementara Itachi masih menyeringai tenang.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Jleggaaarrrrr...!

Langit berubah gelap dan petir menyambar-nyambar dengan lebay-nya. Yup, pasalnya ini hanya _effect_ yang ditimbulkan akibat kedua kubu yang akan berperang sudah saling berhadapan. Di kubu anti-gay dan anti-yuri ada Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura dan Ino. Sementara di kubu gay dan yuri ada Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten dan Temari. Lalu dua orang tidak berkepentingan yaitu Itachi dan Kyuubi yang hanya bisa menatap _sweatdrop_ karena kedua kubu itu sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil menampilkan seringaian masing-masing. Ya, sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

"So..." Itachi membuka suara atau perang tidak akan pernah dimulai (?) "...what we gonna do?"

Dan lagi-lagi ucapannya hanya disambut seringaian dari kedua belah pihak.

"Heeehh..." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "My...my..." ujarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terpaku di bibir manisnya. Sepertinya malah dia yang akan menggarap bocah-bocah ababil itu.

"Aku bosan begini terus, ayo naik wahana yang ada," ucap Temari dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Ya, kita naik wahana yang paling menegangkan dan lihat siapa yang terkuat," tantang Naruto, rupanya masih sok merahasiakan rencana mereka yang sebenarnya, padahal tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, club lawan sudah tahu.

"Aish, aku tidak mau. Aku mau nya wahana yang _cute_ saja, Tema-chan..." ujar Ten Ten centil, padahal dia kan tomboy? Hell yeah, ini bagian rencana mereka.

"Ya, untuk pemanasan, kita naik wahana yang santai saja," tambah Kiba.

"Ahh...bagaimana kalau istana bonekaaa..." ucap Lee lebay sambil goyang-goyang pinggul.

"UAPPAA!" shock club anti gay dan anti yuri.

"Ayoooo...!" girang club gay dan club yuri. Mereka bergegas menyeret club lawannya ke istana boneka. Mereka menuju _boat_ arena—untuk memakai kapal yang untuk mengelilingi istana pastinya—dan club gay n yuri langsung berebutan memesan kapal. Rencana mereka adalah memasangkan club anti-gay dan anti yuri dengan _pair_ yang akan membuat mereka jadi gay dan yuri—kebalikan dari rencana club anti-gay dan anti-yuri—misalnya pair SakuiIno dan SasuNaru. Tapi...rencana ternyata nggak berjalan mulus.

"Nggak ada kapal yang bisa dipakai, kalian masuk ke istana boneka yang penelusurannya lewat darat saja, bukan yang lewat _river_," ucap si petugas sewot.

"EEEEHHH...?!" shock mereka.

"Tapi itu kan kapal nganggur?" tunjuk Kiba pada beberapa jajaran kapal yang tertambat di tepian.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa dipakai. Kalian lewat darat saja," oceh si petugas lagi.

"Yaaahh..." mereka mengeluh kecewa, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang tersenyum di balik semua itu. Yeah, Itachi tampak tersenyum kepada si petugas, sementara si petugas memberikan _code_ 'ok' dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yosh, perubahan rencana," bisik Kiba pada _member_-nya. Demikian juga Naruto pada _member_-nya.

"Lewat darat, berarti naik kereta atau jalan kaki," terang Kiba. "Kita pasangkan mereka sesuai rencana, dan pisah tiap _pair_ di setiap persimpangan. Masing-masing dari kita terbagi mengawasi tiap-tiap _pair_."

Dan rupanya, rencana Naruto juga sama dengan mereka, hanya saja _pair_-nya _straight_.

"Yosh!" ucap kedua kubu setelah sesuai berunding dan menuju pintu masuk istana boneka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai kode 'rencana dimulai' begitu mereka berjalan memasuki istana boneka.

"Hei, Sakura, disana ada kumpulan boneka serangga lho...kau bilang suka serangga?" ujar Naruto keras.

Shino yang notabene pecinta serangga sejati langsung terpancing tipuan Naruto tanpa mempedulikan _warning_ dari Kiba yang panik sambil berkata 'jangan terpancing jebakan mereka' tanpa suara.

"Waah, iya. Mereka lucu sekali," ucap Sakura dibuat seakan begitu tertarik pada arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, aku mau kesana..." Sakura setengah berlari menuju salah satu lorong ke kiri, dan tanpa pikir panjang Shino mengikuti.

'Banzaaaiii...' sorak club anti-gay dan anti-yuri dalam hati, dan 'Siaaaaall!' teriak kubu lawannya.

"Hei, disana ada boneka yang tampaknya penuh semangat masa muda! Heeeyaaaahhh..." teriak Lee.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Nggak tertarik tuh," ujar yang lainnya berbarengan.

"Kyaaaa disana ada boneka bunga, ayo kita kesana Sasuke-kun..." ujar Ino dengan mata love-love.

"Hei Ino, kau harusnya berpasangan dengan salah satu club gay!" protes Naruto.

"Apa? Enak saja, aku maunya sama Sasuke-kun! Club gay nggak ada yang ganteng."

Jdeeerrr!

Harga diri club gay seakan diinjak.

"Enak saja, kau tidak bisa melihat ketampananku huh?" ucap Kiba nggak terima.

"Heh, dasar wanita," ucap Gaara sok cool sampai penggemarnya pada klepek-klepek, tapi nggak mempan pada Ino si penggila pantat ayam ini.

"Kau pikir club-mu ada yang ganteng apa?" Temari ikutan teriak-teriak, nggak terima kubu-nya dilecehkan.

Dan bla...bla...bla...

Mereka malah berantem dan membuat Sakura yang diam-diam mengamati, pengen langsung menghajar mereka. Masa Cuma _pair_ dia aja yang berhasil? Sakura melirik Shino yang kini asyik dengan boneka serangga, membuat Sakura sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

"Sepertinya _pair_-ku juga tidak berhasil," batin Sakura eneg.

Saat mereka sedang ribut-ributnya, seseorang mencolek pundak Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh.

"Itachi-nii?" ucap Naruto begitu tahu yang mencoleknya adalah Itachi.

"Hei, Naru-chan. Disana ada boneka ramen dan isinya lho...pasti lucu," ucap Itachi setengah berbisik.

"Mana?" girang Naruto antusias.

"Disana," Itachi menunjuk ke salah satu tikungan, dan tanpa pikir lagi, Naruto langsung melesat kesana.

"Baka Dobe, mau kemana dia?" ujar Sasuke pelan yang sempat melihat kepergian Naruto di tengah keributan.

"Hn...tidak tahu, mungkin mau melanjutkan rencana," bohong Itachi. "Tapi setahuku lorong itu penuh berisi boneka-boneka menyeramkan yang sering ada di film horror."

"Apa? Dasar Dobe! Dia kan takut hantu!" gerutu Sasuke dan langsung mengejar Naruto. Itachi Cuma mesem aja.

"A-aku juga mau menyusul Naru-chan," sewot Kyuubi, Itachi tentu saja tidak akan mengizinkan. Ia merangkul pundak Kyuubi supaya Kyuubi tidak bisa pergi.

"Grr...!" geram Kyuubi, wajahnya memerah karena marah sekaligus karena...ehm! dipeluk Itachi tentunya.

"Hei semuanya," ujar Itachi agak keras sehingga keributan teredam. "Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik kita kelilingi istana ini saja. Iya kan..." ujar Itachi plus senyum dengan sparkle-sparkle. Mereka—termasuk author—tercengang begitu melihat senyuman maut sang Master Sharingan (?) itu.

"Iya..." ucap yang lainnya tanpa pikir sambil mengangguk kompak dengan tatapan tak lepas dari wajah Itachi. Itachi pun melangkah mendahului dan diikuti yang lainnya, hell yeah, dia tidak peduli dengan rencana bocah-bocah ababil itu, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah adiknya dan Naruto.

**~ SasuNaru's Side~**

"Ung...kenapa lorongnya remang-remang ya...?" ujar Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. "Bukannya Itachi-nii bilang disini banyak boneka ramen? Tapi kenapa..." Naruto melihat sekeliling, dan melihat boneka-boneka yang dipajang malah boneka hewan-hewan seram seperti kelelawar, burung hantu dan gagak. Meski begitu Naruto terus berjalan.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, barulah Naruto merasakan keganjilan. Karena semakin jauh menelusuri lorong, semakin jelas kalau boneka yang dipajang bukanlah boneka ramen ataupun makanan lainnya, melainkan boneka hantu.

"Hiiii..." Naruto bergidik ngeri, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi terhenti saat mendengar tawa seram seperti tawa hantu pada umumnya atau kuntilanak pada khusunya (?). Mungkin itu Cuma suara boneka hantu dengan _effect_ suara sekaligus, tapi tetap saja bagi Naruto itu seram. Dan hal itu membuatnya mematung dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludah berat. Apalagi saat mendengar _effect_ suara langkah kaki, lalu tawa seram lainnya, seakan bersahut-sahutan. Apalagi suara itu terdengar dari lorong yang cukup gelap, suara itu seakan-akan mengejar Naruto.

"I'll kill you..." tiba-tiba suara seram itu terdengar disertai suara desingan seperti suara golok atau pedang yang beradu dengan lantai, suara itu makin lama terdengar makin keras.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa...!" jerit Naruto pada akhirnya, ia melangkah untuk berlari, tapi kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan...

Bruuuukkkhhh...!

Naruto terjatuh, tapi sesuatu—atau seseorang—menangkapnya sebelum ia terhempas ke lantai.

"Huaaaa ampun tuan hantu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu...tolong lepaskan aku..." panik Naruto dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Hei Dobe, ini aku!"

"Huaaaa...ampuuun," Naruto tetap memohon.

"Dobe!" sentak orang itu lagi.

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya sebelah, dan menatap orang yang kini masih memegangnya. "Sa-Sasuke..." suara Naruto bergetar, lalu ekspresi tercengangnya berganti dengan expresi hampir menangis. "Huaaaaaa Temeeee...syukurlah kau dataaaanggg..." jerit Naruto sambil mendekap erat Sasuke, karena kurang siap, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan merekapun ambruk ke lantai dengan posisi saling bertindihan.

"Huaaaaa Temeee...aku takut sekali..." Naruto tetap mendekap erat Sasuke.

"Lepas, Dobe! Sakit tahu!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena jatuh dan karena pelukan Naruto.

"Hueeeee hiks..." Naruto tak mempedulikan protes Sasuke.

"Dob-..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti, sedikit expresi keterkejutan terpaku diwajahnya saat ia merasakan 'sesuatu' menggesek 'sesuatu' di antara selangkangannya. Wajah Sasuke sontak bersemu merah menyadari 'sesuatu' apa itu.

"..." Naruto juga terdiam, sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

Gluk!

Sasuke harus menelan ludah berat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu. Wajah tan manis yang kini penuh dengan guratan merah.

'Oh...God! Gue bisa bikin dosa nih!' batin Sasuke, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Naruto, dan hal itu membuat 'sesuatu' di bawah sana sedikit mengeras. Naruto agak berjengit, sepertinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Lalu perlahan...dengan tatapan yang sama dan tegukan ludah yang sama dengan Naruto, tangan Sasuke mulai...

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Review please...setitik review anda penyambung hidup fic saia wakakakaka *niru kata-kata salah satu senpai author ffn*


	7. Chapter 7 : Who ?

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sekembalinya dari hiatus karena gak punya lappie *parah euy…* saya nglanjutin fic yang dulu. Gak tau ada yang masi inget/sekedar bersedia baca/gak. But kalo ada yang bersedia baca/malah ripiuw, arigato gozaimasu ya…:-D

Makasih byk buat yang udah read review, here's the Reply review :

#Guest : haha iya XD saia pertaganin di rate T kok...makasih read reviewnya...

#Rizuki tasuku : hahahaw, rizu suka kyuubi ya? Tapi ada nggak yaaaaa pair kyuunaru disini 88DDD aish, jangkriknya masih dipelihara aja #elus-elus (?) hu um, moga kedepannya Q masi bisa bikin komedi walo ga lucu hehehe makasih banyak uda read review, maaf updatenya lama T-T

#ryukey : iya ini lanjut ^-^ maaf update ngaret (bgt) T-T

# buat double guest (lagi) XD : maaf updatenya ngaret T-T ini lanjut. Makasi ya udah minta lanjut lagi #hug *dilempar*

Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin log in :

KyouyaxCloud / Kyuu-Sama / Frezz L / / chiisana yume / seirioranye48 / Rin Miharu-Uzu / Ciel-Kky30 / Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel / gyunniewon / ChaaChulie247 / Kaito Mine / Kishu Mars / chocho mami-Riicho / NamikazeNoah . makasih banyak udah read n review :-D

Chapter 7 : Who?

.

.

.

"Gyaaaaaa…Teme mesuuuummm!" jerit Naruto sembari berdiri saat beberapa detik lalu merasakan jemari Sasuke berada di bokongnya.

"Be-berisik! Diam kau Dobe, aku tidak bermaksud un-…"

"Tidak bermaksud bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau meraba itu-ku," ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud," Sasuke bangkit, _stay_ _cool_ dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku lalu berbalik. "Ayo pergi, kita susul yang lain," ujarnya kalem lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, merasa enggan beranjak, tapi pajangan boneka-boneka di sekitarnya memaksa langkahnya mengikuti Sasuke.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Setelah kejadian itu, sikap keduanya menjadi canggung. Jangankan saling tatap, mereka bahkan menjaga jarak tidak kurang dari 10 meter yang tentu saja membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Wha-what the hell…" gerutu Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, kalau begini kejadiannya rencana gak akan berjalan mulus dong," bisik Lee yang sempat membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Baiklah, perubahan rencana!"

Club gay tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dengan tidak elite-nya. Mereka jongkok berkerumun di pojokan dekat tempat sampah layaknya orang pundung.

"Hei, bagaimana langkah selanjutnya?" bisik Temari.

"Aku tahu, kita suruh Naruto pakai pakaian ketat ini! Sasuke pasti langsung tergoda!" usul Lee dengan berapi-api meski dengan bisikan.

"Tidak!" tolak yang lainnya serempak.

"Bagaimana kalau suruh naik Ferris Wheel?" tambah Ten Ten.

"Itu kan rencana terakhir kita, lagian matahari belum mau terbenam," sahut Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau takut-takuti dengan serangga,."

"…"

Semuanya menatap Shino _sweatdrop_, kalau menolak pasti dia pundung, tapi ide nya sama sekali gak guna,

"Aaargh…coba Shikamaru-senpai ada di sini!" Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi langsung _swetadrop_ saat ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh yang lainnya. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku bukannya mau kencan. Otak dia kan…" tapi tampaknya yang lain tidak peduli, apalagi saat kata 'kencan' keluar dari mulut Kiba tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadikan mereka pemeran pangeran dan putri? Sebentar lagi festival nya dimulai kan?"

"Waah, ide bagus!" sahut Kiba dan disambut gembira oleh yang lainnya tanpa memikirkan siapa tadi yang berbicara.

Glek!

Saat mereka sadar sepenuhnya, barulah mereka berbalik sambil menatap horror orang yang barusan mencetuskan ide brilian itu.

"I-Itachi-san…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"A-apa! Yang benar saja, padahal acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi!" panik pria tua itu melihat beberapa aktor dan aktris nya mengantri di depan kamar mandi.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba…ugh…Aaaarrggghh…cepat dong di kamar mandinya!" panik salah seorang aktor yang tadi menjawab.

"Gwaaah…bagaimana ini!"

"Permisi, maaf ada apa ya?" Itachi tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Kau siapa?" sewot si orang tua yang menjadi ketua pelaksana festival itu.

"Aku hanya pengunjung yang ingin melihat-lihat _behind_ _the_ _scene_ festival-nya, tapi sepertinya ada keributan kecil ya?"

"Hanya pengunjung? Pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke-…" ucapan pria itu terpotong saat kru di belakang sana dengan gugup menunjukkan papan yang bertuliskan 'dia Itachi UCHIHA' menggunakan _bold_ _mark_ tebal. "…ano, selamat datang, Uchiha-sama," si pria tua itu langsung berlagak sopan. "Y-yeah, seperti yang anda lihat, beberapa pemain kami sakit perut entah karena apa. Padahal acaranya sebentar lagi. Kalau begini bisa-bisa…"

"Hn…sepertinya perlu peran pengganti," ucap Itachi _to the point_. "Ah, kebetulan aku membawa beberapa temanku. Apa boleh kalau…"

"Tapi acaranya sebentar lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk _newbie_ berlatih skeneraio."

"Kurasa teman-temanku cukup 'jenius' untuk berlatih kurang dari satu jam, tuan…" ujar Itachi dengan menekankan kata'jenius' tadi supaya si tua itu berpikir kalau Itachi jenius maka orang-orang yang bersamanya juga pasti tak jauuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh jeniusnya dengan si Uchiha sulung ini.

"Ba-baiklah, mohon kerja samanya."

"Terimakasih," senyum Itachi yang membuat Kiba cs yang mengintip di belakang sana _sweatdrop_.

"Li-licik…" batin mereka sambil memegangi obat pencuci perut yang tadi mereka berikan pada para actor itu. Dasar Itachi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Dan yeah…begitulah. Atas kerjasama dadakan Itachi dengan tim gay, akhirnya mereka semua jadi harus menggantikan para actor yang (sengaja dibuat) sakit perut itu.

"Si-sial, kenapa aku kebagian peran putri sih!" omel Naruto dengan wajah merona. Ia kini sudah mengenakan gaun layaknya _princess_ lengkap dengan wig pirang panjang sehingga benar-benar membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Glek!

Sasuke tampak membeku melihat Naruto, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok cantik di hadapannya.

"A-apa sih Teme! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" omel Naruto dengan pipi merona, tapi sepertinya si teme tidak mendengarkan saking terpesonanya.

"KALIAN JUGAAAAA!" raung Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau teman-temannya yang lain juga menatapnya _amazing_. Naruto memalingkan muka ke arah cermin, dan tentu saja melihat bayangannya sendiri di sana. Well, benar-benar cantik. Dia lalu tersenyum jahil saat mendapati teman-temannya masih menatapnya aneh. Ia segera mengangkat rok nya di atas lutut dan pasang pose WOOOWW sambil berkata…

"Aih…aku risih memakai rok, aku tidak terbiasa," …dengan nada manja. Dan sontak…

Croooootttt…!

Kamar ganti pria pun berubah menjadi lautan darah.

Sementara itu di kamar ganti cewek.

"Aduh, susah sekali. Ino, bisa tolong betulkan ini?" ucap Sakura yang tampak kesulitan membetulkan tali gaun-nya yang lepas.

"Baiklah, dasar merepotkan," ujar Ino malas, ia segera menyuruh Sakura memunggunginya dan ia mulai membetulkan tali gaun Sakura yang lepas. Tapi…mata Ino terpaku saat melihat kulit mulus Sakura, tanpa sadar wajahnya merona.

"Ino, ada apa? Kau tidak bisa membetulkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino masih diam, terpesona. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk meraba punggung mulus itu.

Glek!

Sakura merona merasakan sentuhan sensual itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura segera membalikkan badan, wajahnya masih merona.

"A-memangnya apa?" balas Ino dengan wajah tak kalah memerah.

"Kau meraba-raba tubuhku! Dasar yuri!"

"Apa? Enak saja! Cuma perasaanmu saja kali!"

"Hahh!"

Bla bla bla…

Sementara Ten Ten dan Temari yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan siap membuat rencana untuk semakin mendekatkan hubungan mereka.

Kembali ke kamar ganti pria.

"Hyaaah, whohooo. Kalian lihat? Ini keren kan?" ucap Lee bersemangat sambil melatih gerakannya yang bagai makhluk hijau yang berteriak pucuk pucuk.

"Apanya yang keren? Kau ini kebagian peran jadi rumput lau Lee," ucap Kiba. "Kau seharusnya belajar acting goyang seperti rumput laut, bukan menjadi ulat bulu."

"Hehehe, tapi ini menyenangkan. Iya kan Shino?"

Sementara Shino tampak sedang menikmati kostumnya yang berbentuk kumbang kotoran dalam diam. Hell, dia memang suka serangga. Tapi kumbang kotoran sepertinya tidak termasuk.

"Aku tidak melihat Itachi-san dan Kyuubi, Sai juga. Mereka tidak kebagian peran kan?" ucap Gaara yang muncul dengan kostum yang sama dengan Kiba, pengawal kerajaan.

"Itachi-san bilang pergi mengambil minum. Kalau Kyuubi dan Sai aku tidak tahu," jawab Kiba.

"Tadi Kyuubi-nii mengikuti Itachi-nii," sambung Naruto. "Wah wah wah…apa dia mulai tertarik pada aniki-mu itu ya, Teme?" cengir Naruto yang hanya mendapat hn…dari Sasuke.

Itachi tengah meneguk minuman kalengnya saat Kyuubi diam-diam mengintai sambil membawa botol saus.

"Heh, lihat saja. Dari tadi kau terus yang mengerjaiku. Kali ini kau yang akan ku habisi," seringai Kyuubi. Ia mengendap-endap dan mengambil jarak yang lebih dekat dengan Itachi, botol saus di tangannya sudah dalam kondisi siap tembak. Rencananya, ia akan menyemprot saus itu diam-diam ke bokong Itachi.

Jaraknya kian dekat, terus…dan…yap, Kyuubi segera mengarahkan botol saus itu ke bokong Itachi dan…

"Sedang apa, Kyuubi-nii?" ucap Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Gyaaaa….!" Jerit Kyuubi kaget dan langsung memencet botol saus itu spontan sehingga sausnya pun berhamburan, sebagian mengenai baju Itachi dan sebagian menyemprot muka Kyuubi. "Gwaaahh…pedas, pedaaasss…" jerit Kyuubi sambil memegangi matanya.

Itachi yang tadi sempat kaget karena teriakan Kyuubi sekarang tersenyum nakal mengetahui apa yang barusan akan terjadi.

"Dasar, kau harus lebih professional kalo mau mengerjaiku," ucap Itachi lalu menaruh minuman kalengnya di atas mesin penjual otomatis.

"Berisik! Cepat ambilkan air! Mataku pedaaass…!" raung Kyuubi dan…

Hupp!

Itachi membopong Kyuubi bride style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Sai, tolong bawakan handuk kecil ke kamar mandi ya…" pinta Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sai.

"Dasar Baka," ucap Itachi lembut dan mendudukkan Kyuubi di wastafel, lalu mengambil air dari wastafel satu lagi dengan tangannya dan membasuhkannya ke wajah Kyuubi. "Mengerjai itu tidak baik lho…"

"Berisik! Kan kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Oya? Memang aku mengerjaimu apa?" Itachi kembali mengambil air dan membasuh muka Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Kalo dipikir lagi, memang apa yang dilakukan Itachi terhadapnya? Hanya mengatakan kalo Naruto adalah calon adik iparnya kan? Mengingat itu membuat Kyuubi makin kesal.

Sai muncul dengan membawa handuk kecil dan sebuah jacket. "Ini handuknya…" ia memberikan handuk itu pada Itachi.

"Terimakasih Sai," senyum Itachi lalu membasahi handuk itu dan membersihkan mata Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. "Sudah bisa dibuka," ucapnya.

Perlahan Kyuubi membuka matanya. "Masih agak perih," rajuknya.

Itachi kembali mengusap mata Kyuubi dengan bagian handuk yang masih kering.

"Lumayan," komentar Kyuubi, gengsi untuk mengatakan terimakasih.

"Syukurlah," balas Itachi. "Sekarang tinggal mengurus ini," Itachi menanggalkan bajunya yang terkena saus, menampakkan tubuhnya yang bak pahatan dewa *author mimisan* membuat Sai dan Kyuubi mau tak mau menahan nafas barang sejenak begitu melihat pemandangan indah itu. *author menahan nafas selamanya XD*

"A-aku bawakan jaket," ucap Sai yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi.

"Trims…kau tahu saja apa yang kubutuhkan," ujar Itachi lalu membersihkan tubuhnya yang terciprat saus dengan air, membuatnya basah dan tampak erotis *crooottt…tissue mana tissue =.,=*

Setelah itu barulah ia menghampiri Sai yang masih terpaku untuk mengambil dan memakai jaketnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke yang lainnya," ujar Itachi lalu menuju kamar ganti cowok, diikuti Kyuubi dan Sai yang menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Tak berapa lama, acara dimulai. Acara diawali dengan pertunjukan drama singkat untuk kemudian barulah arak-arakan keliling taman hiburan itu.

Drama singkat itu menceritakan bagaimana sepasang pangeran dan putri begitu tertariknya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan ini, pangeran dan putri itu diperankan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto tentunya.

"Pangeran, aku bosan di istana terus. Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan XXX-land, disana adalah taman hiburan terbaik yang pernah ada," acting Naruto dengan effect lebay tak ketinggalan.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke.

Twitch!

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana pangeran. Untuk menyatukan cinta suci kita di Ferris Wheel yang begitu megah dan mempesona," lanjut Naruto mengeluarkan acting terbaiknya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke lagi.

Twitch! Twitch!

"Dan dengan hal itu…" Naruto sengaja member jeda yang cukup lama supaya Sasuke menja-…

"Hn…"

"TEMEEEEE!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Dia capek-capek menghafalkan scenario dan beracting bagus, tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab seperti itu?

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Jawab yang bagusan dikit kek gak bisa apa sekedar bilang…bla…bla…bla…" cerocos Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup kisanak!" lerai seseorang. Lee muncul dengan pakaian rumput laut, berjalan merayap bagaikan ulat daun yang berkata pucuk-pucuk, lalu berdiri di antara kedua mempelai (?).

"Ehm, kalian tidak seharusnya bertengkar. Sebagai pasangan yang akan mengikat janji setia, kalian harus…"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH HUUHH?!" raung Naruto, sementara penonton sudah terbahak-bahak sejak tadi. Sedangkan di belakang layar, si ketua pertunjukkan nyaris pingsan karena pertunjukkannya hancur. Tapi tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Itachi. Ia tersenyum dan menunjuk dengan wajahnya ke arah penonton yang tertawa gembira melihat pertunjukkan hancur itu. Akhirnya si ketua pertunjukkan hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau diam saja, peranmu itu di pucuk panggung sebagai penghias kolam!" omel Naruto.

"Ooo tidak bisa! Melihat kalian yang beracting jelek, semangat masa mudaku langsung terbakar dengan hebatnya. Hyaaaahh…!"

Pertengkaran mereka semakin seru, hingga membuat empat siku-siku bertengger di kepala si kumbang kotoran. Shino masuk ke panggung dengan mendorong bulatan kotorannya lalu dengan jitu melempar benda bulat itu ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Lee. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar sehingga yang kena kotoran–yang terbuat dari campuran bubur kertas dan entah apalagi itu–menghantam Lee dan Naruto dengan telak.

Habis sudah, tawa penonton langsung meledak melihat adegan nista itu.

"Kauuu…!" raung Naruto dan bersiap membalas Shino dengan melempar pot bunga, tapi ternyata drama sudah _time_ _out_ dan saatnya arak-arakan keliling taman hiburan. Shino hanya melenggang dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Huuuh, yang benar saja, masa keliling taman hiburan dengan tubuh kotor begini," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Pssst…" panggil orang itu. Sasuke menoleh, dan Itachi melemparkan sapu tangan ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum nakal, mengisyaratkan untuk membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari kotoran itu.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa!?" sewot Naruto dan berbalik menghadap teme-nya. Tapi ke-sewot-tannya mencair dan sapphire cemerlangnya membola saat Sasuke dengan lembut membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Naruto makin terpana karena jaraknya dan Sasuke tak lebih dari 30 cm.

"Kyaaa…so sweet…" teriak penonton, lalu…

"Cium cium cium…" sahut penonton yang lainnya.

Itachi dan club gay menyeringai senang, kecuali Kyuubi yang shock dan Sai yang sempat melongo, lalu Sakura dan Ino yang mencak-mencak. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih di jarak yang sama, saling tatap, bimbang untuk melakukan apa yang penonton katakan atau tidak. Tapi di jarak itu, bagi Kyuubi yang melihat dari belakang, sudah tampak seperti mereka mau berciuman.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan!" raung Kyuubi dan berlari ke arah mereka, tapi sial, ia tersandung Lee yang masih menikmati ber-enggut-enggut-ria dan…dia pun jatuh menubruk Sasuke.

Bruuukh…!

Dengan jarak itu, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba keseimbangannya diguncang, tentu saja terjatuh, dan ia pun mencium Naruto tepat di bibir dengan posisi tertidur atas bawah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak penonton riuh diiringi berbagai expresi dari club gay dan anti-gay, serta Itachi dan Kyuubi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Gyaaaaa aku tidak mau lagi…" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang, festival sudah selesai sejam yang lalu, dan matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Sudahlah Naruto, nikmati saja," cengir Kiba.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi!" kesal Kyuubi yang jadi sewot.

"Iya, tadi di sepanjang arak-arakan, banyak yang bilang kalian cocok lho…" tambah Lee tak mempedulikan Kyuubi. "Apalagi karena Sasuke memeluk pinggangmu erat sepanjang arak-arakan."

"Kubilang jangan bahas acara itu lagiiii!" raung Kyuubi.

"Iya benar, jangan bahas lagi. Yang tadi itu kan tuntutan peran!" bela Naruto.

"Ehm, di arak-arakan tadi juga ada yang terus bergandengan tangan ya…" sindir Temari.

"Iya, sepertinya tambah akrab saja," sambung Ten Ten.

"Eh?" bingung yang lainnya.

"A-apaan sih? Itu kan tuntutan peran!" jawab Ino dan Sakura gelagapan.

"Ha? Memangnya peran kalian menuntut untuk bergandengan tangan?" sindir Kiba.

"Po-pokoknya tuntutan peran!" bela Sakura.

"Eh, Sai, kok kau gak ikut mencak-mencak kayak Kyuubi. Bukannya kau suka Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Itu…" Sai terdiam, lalu menghentikan langkahnya sehingga ia agak tertinggal dan memaksa yang lain juga menghentikan langkah dan memandangnya.

"Hm?" yang lain menunggu jawaban Sai.

"Sepertinya aku…"

"Hm hm?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati pada orang lain."

"EEEEEHHHH?" raung semuanya.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Kiba horror.

Sai tersipu, ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk kanan.

"Itu…" terdiam sejenak. "Itachi-san…"

Jlegaaarrr!

Semuanya membeku saking terkejutnya. Hell, bagaimana bisa Sai secepat itu jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan BAHKAN langsung menyatakannya detik itu juga.

"Jadi…" Sai menatap Itachi. "Bolehkan, aku pulang satu mobil denganmu, Itachi-san? Aku akan mendengar jawabanmu disana."

Dweeeng…

Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_. Memangnya Itachi bilang mau menjawabnya saat perjalanan pulang?

"Haha baiklah," Itachi tertawa canggung, masih dengan _sweatdrop_ menggantung di kepalanya.

"Tapi…" ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba, ia tertunduk sehingga surai-surainya menutupi mata ruby nya. "Itu mobilku kan? Aku yang seharusnya satu mobil dengan Itachi," tegas Kyuubi.

Siiing…

Semuanya terdiam. Mengerti kira-kira apa maksud Kyuubi, tapi tak ada yang berani menyuara-…

"Ah, itu artinya kau cemburu ya, Kyuubi-nii. Kau juga suka Itachi-nii," cengir Naruto dengan Pe-Ak nya yang langsung membuat yang lain cengok.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan!" kilah Kyuubi dengan muka memerah. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengakuinya semudah itu? "Sudah kubilang kan, karena itu mobilku! Lagipula…"

"Sudahlah…" Itachi menenangkan, menepuk pundak Kyuubi dan Sai. "Kita bertiga saja."

"HAAHH?!"

Tapi yaah, pada akhirnya semua setuju. Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sai berada dalam satu mobil. Tapi saat mobil Sasuke melaju pulang, mereka masih di tempat parkir gara-gara Kyuubi sibuk mencari-cari kunci mobilnya berada di saku yang mana. Saat itulah, sebuah mobil parkir di dekat mereka, dan seseorang bersurai jingga keluar dari mobil itu.

"Ugh…dimana sih kunci mobilnya?" keluh Kyuubi sambil terus mencari.

"Sai?" ucap sebuah suara.

Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat pria bersurai jingga yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Sai tampak sedikit terkejut melihat pria itu.

"Ayah? Sedang apa ayah di sini?" Tanya Sai, menghampiri si pria.

"Sedang ada pekerjaan. Kau sendiri?" ucap pria yang di panggil ayah oleh Sai itu.

"Aku sedang main bersama teman-temanku," Sai menoleh ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Mereka Itachi-san dan Kyuubi."

Pria bersurai jingga itu tampak kaget mendengar nama Itachi disebutkan, ia menatap ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Itachi ternyata sudah menatap pria itu dengan keterkejutannya sejak tadi.

"Juugo-san…" ucap Itachi, menyebut nama pria bersurai jingga itu.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Nyaaa fufufu, adegan sasunaru nya dikit ya? Galau nih bikin nih chapter. Ditunggu kritik sarannya ya…

RnR please…-d-d


	8. Chapter 8 : Triangle between us

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Maap lamaaaaaaaaa gak update XP moga masi ada yang mau baca n review u/\u yapz, yang mau ikutan sign petisi biar ffn gak ditutup : petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2014 / q0Vkk0Zr (hilangkan spasi)

Makasih byk buat yang udah read review, here's the Reply review :

#RYUKEY : iya dund, pan dia penderita muka tembok abadi #nahloh XD iya dianya galau, tsundere sih XD hoho hubungan juugo ma tachi? Silahkan cari jawabanya di chapter ini…makasih banyak udah read n review :-D

#shizu indah : hehehe begitulah XD #narsis makasih banyak read reviewnya =)

#Aquarian lee : hu um, lumayan banyak kok itakyuu nya XD makasi banyak uda RnR…

#YUE LAWLIET : iya dund, pan dia sadist gimanaaa gitu XD biar lah, toh demi kebaikan sasunaru juga hwehehehe makasih read reviewnya…

#Guest : ahaha ini kelanjutannya, makasih banyak udah RnR…

Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin log in : tsunayoshi yuzuru, Ciel-Kky30, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Psyche Ranchelot, ChaaChulie247, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, Farenheit July, Delusion Reader, URuRuBaek, Dee chan - tik, Qhia503, , Mrs. EvilGameGyu, miszshanty05, Anaatha Namikaze, sellarosella, En Yuu Kitsune, Karin Clarissa, . makasih banyak read reviewnya :-D

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Triangle Between Us

.

.

.

Keduanya … tidak, keempat pria itu masih diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga sang pria bersurai jingga yang baru saja dipanggil 'Juugo' itu menghampiri Itachi—dengan Sai mengekor di belakangnya—.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Itachi-kun. Kau sudah besar ya…" senyum Juugo, alih-alih menyalami, ia malah mengacak rambut Itachi seolah Itachi itu anak kecil.

"I-iya…" jawab Itachi canggung.

Juugo menatap jam tangannya, "Masih ada sedikit waktu. Mau menemaniku minum kopi?" ucapnya dan merangkul Itachi pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban setuju darinya.

Kyuubi dan Sai saling pandang, lalu keduanya mengangguk sebagai tanda sepakat untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Itachi dan Juugo.

Juugo mengambil dua kaleng kopi dari mesin penjual otomatis, lalu menghampiri Itachi yang tengah duduk di pagar pembatas di sebuah jembatan kecil. Ia memberikan satu kaleng kopi yang ada di tangannya pada Itachi.

"Jadi…bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Juugo sembari menenggak minumannya.

"Kami…baik-baik saja. Ya, kurang lebih begitu…" jawab Itachi yang hanya memutar-mutar minuman kaleng itu di tangannya. "Lalu…bagaimana kabar kalian, kabar…'dia'?"

Juugo mengedikkan bahunya. "Baik…" kembali menenggak minuman. "Kau mau bertanya soal Sai?"

Itachi terdiam.

"Dia anak adopsi kami. Tentu. 'Dia' bilang Sai mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, jadi kami putuskan untuk mengadopsinya," terang Juugo tanpa diminta.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Ne~ jadi kami saudara tiri, eh?" canda Itachi, menanggapi sikap baik yang ditunjukkan Juugo padanya.

Juugo balas tersenyum. "Kurasa…"

"Ah, lalu bagaimana Sai memanggil 'dia'? Sai memanggilmu 'ayah' kan, Juugo-san?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Juugo terkekeh pelan. "Sedikit memalukan ya…" meneguk sekali lagi minumannya. "Tou-san. Sai memanggil 'dia' Tou-san."

Baik Itachi maupun Juugo tertawa.

"Heeeh, ternyata kalau dipikir konyol juga ya. Bagaimana sebuah keluarga bisa terbentuk tanpa seorang ibu," tambah Juugo, masih setengah tertawa.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "Kurasa tidak masalah," jawabnya jujur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa dia bisa menerima sebuah keluarga tanpa seorang 'Kaa-san'?"

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami sudah mengadopsinya sejak bayi, jadi mau bagaimanapun dia sudah dipaksa menerima keadaan ini. Walau mungkin terkadang dia harus mengutuk kenapa menjadi anak yang diadopsi oleh pasangan abnormal seperti kami."

Itachi tersenyum.

"Ah…" Juugo melirik jam tangannya lagi. "Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, Itachi-kun. Aku ada pekerjaan."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Salam buat Sasuke," Juugo kembali mengacak rambut Itachi, lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Salam juga buat 'dia'," balas Itachi.

Juugo tertawa pelan, lalu menoleh ke belakang pada Itachi.

"Oia, kalau kau butuh bantuanku, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja aku juga ayahmu, Itachi-kun. Dan kurasa Fugaku-chan juga tidak pernah membencimu, juga kalian."

"Tentu," senyum Itachi dan menatap kepergian Juugo yang melambai ke arahnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki rumah, membuka pintu di hadapannya dan terus berjalan. Barulah ia terhenti saat berhadapan dengan pintu menuju ruang keluarga. Ia tertunduk sebentar, tapi lalu membukanya.

"Tadaima…" lirihnya.

"Okaeri," jawab seorang pria bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di samping meja rendah di ruangan itu sambil mengetik entah apa di laptopnya.

Sai masih berdiri di tempatnya, hingga pria yang biasanya kaku itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sang pria.

"Fugaku-Tou-san…aku…"

"Duduk," potong pria itu, Fugaku Uchiha, atau tepatnya…Fugaku (mantan) Uchiha.

Sai mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan sang Tou-san.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tadi aku bersama Itachi-san," ucap Sai dengan kepala tertunduk.

Fugaku terdiam, menatap Sai lurus.

"Sasuke adalah teman sekolahku," jelas Sai lagi. "Tadi kami pergi ke taman hiburan, bersama Itachi-san juga."

Fugaku masih saja terdiam, namun matanya tak lepas dari Sai.

"Aku…aku…" Sai terbata.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Fugaku dan kembali pada laptop-nya, seolah sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sai.

"Eh?" Sai mendongak, menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan berharap.

"Kalau kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka, itu terserah kau. Lagipula kalian tak ada pertalian darah, dan aku juga sudah bukan ayah mereka lagi."

Mata Sai berbinar, dan raut bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya meski berusaha ia tahan.

"Arigato, Tou-san," Sai menunduk hormat. Lalu berdiri dan melangkah untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum ia melewati pintu yang terbuka, ia terdiam sesaat.

"Ne~ Tou-san…" ucap Sai. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan hal semacam 'kau bukan ayah mereka lagi', karena…" Sai menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang kini menatapnya. "…Itachi-san, masih menganggapmu sebagai ayah," senyumnya dan barulah ia menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Fugaku yang terdiam hingga senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya sebelum ia kembali pada kesibukannya yang sempat tertunda.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam lalu, dan kedua Namikaze itu tengah asyik di kamar Namikaze yang lebih muda.

"Ne~ ne~ Kyuubi-nii, aku punya foto Itachi-nii nih, kau mau?" goda Naruto, menunjukkan foto Itachi yang ia ambil diam-diam saat di taman hiburan.

"Heeeergh, untuk apa aku memiliki foto nya, Naruto. Aku lebih suka memajang fotomu saja," cengir Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan wallpapernya dimana foto Naruto yang tengah tertidur sambil ngiler terpajang di sana.

"Gwaaahh Kyuu-nii! Apa-apaan kau! Cepat hapus foto menjijikkan itu," Naruto serta merta menubruk Kyuubi yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di ranjang.

"Nyaahaaaha coba saja kalau kau bisa," Kyuubi tak memberikan handphone-nya begitu saja. Mereka bergulat seru di ranjang, hingga tumpuan tangan Kyuubi yang ada di tepi ranjang, meleset dan ia pun bablas ke lantai.

"Adow!" keluh Kyuubi saat kepalanya membentur lantai, sementara kakinya yang tersangkut selimut masih terkatung-katung di atas ranjang. Belum hilang kesakitannya, tiba-tiba Naruto yang juga hilang keseimbangan karena ia jatuh, segera menyusul Kyuubi dan jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Gyaaahhh…" jerit mereka.

"Ittaaatatatataatai…" rintih Naruto.

Deg!

Sementara Kyuubi terdiam, apalagi saat kaki Naruto berada di selangkangannya akibat posisi jatuh yang tidak elite.

"Naruto…" lirih Kyuubi.

Naruto menumpu dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan—atas bawah—dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kyu-Kyuubi-nii…" ujar Naruto pelan, menatap mata Kyuubi lurus.

"Naruto…" balas Kyuubi dengan nafas memburu.

"Kyuu-nii…kau…"

"Naruto…" tangan Kyuubi mulai terangkat untuk…

"Kyuubi-nii, kayaknya kau harus sikat gigi deh!" raung Naruto kesal sambil bangkit dari posisi nya. "Nafasmu bau bangeeett!"

"Eeeeehhhh?" cengok Kyuubi yang adegan romantisnya terganggu karena bau nafsu-…eh, nafasnya.

"Huuuh…" keluh Kyuubi sambil menggosok gigi nya. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal kalau moment romantisnya bersama Naruto gagal gara-gara apapun itu?

Kyuubi berkumur untuk menyudahi acara sikat gigi-nya, lalu matanya tertuju pada tab-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari wastafel. Ia lalu mengelus-elus layar tab itu hingga menampakkan foto-foto saat di taman hiburan. Foto bersama semua yang waktu itu ikut, tapi mata Kyuubi hanya tertuju pada satu sosok.

Ia kembali mengelus layar tab-nya, kali ini menge-zoom foto itu, tepat pada sosok yang kini jadi pusat perhatiannya. Sosok pemuda tampan berkulit putih susu dengan surai hitam panjang yang menawan.

"E cieee cieee yang lagi mantengin foto Itachi-nii," celoteh Naruto yang ternyata diam-diam sudah ada di belakang Kyuubi, menatap ke arah layar tab.

"Gyaaaahhh ti-tidak kok!" Kyuubi gelagapan dan segera mematikan tab-nya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-nii, akui saja. Kalau memang suka bilang saja, nanti aku bantu lho…" Naruto mengoles odol di sikat giginya, untuk kemudian mulai menggosok gigi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka," kilah Kyuubi. "Dari pada menggodaku terus, kau urusi saja Sasuke-mu itu," Kyuubi balas menggoda.

"Pffftttt…" sontak Naruto menyemburkan busa odol yang ada di mulutnya, wajahnya memerah. "Kyuubi-nii! Apa yang kau katakan sih? Aku dan Sasuke tidak-…"

"Ee cieeee yang memanggil dengan nama pertama, bukannya kau biasanya memanggilnya Teme, Naruto?" Kyuubi kembali menggoda tanpa ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun. Bukankah biasanya ia cemburu setiap kali Naruto menyebut nama raven itu? Tapi kenapa malah sekarang menggodanya seperti ini?

Adakah yang berubah dari hatinya?

**~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto berjalan ke sekolah dengan empat siku-siku di kepalanya. Suara langkah kaki orang yang mengikutinya terdengar berirama, juga terdengar senandung pelan. Hingga…

"Kyuubi-nii! Kau mau apa sih mengikutiku ke sekolah!" kesal Naruto sambil berbalik dan mengomeli sosok yang mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto? Sekolah itu bukan milikmu kan?" cuek Kyuubi.

"Tapi kalau sampai terjadi masalah yang bersangkutan denganmu, pasti aku juga yang kena karena aku yang membawamu masuk!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuat masalah. Kau cukup mintakan surat izin masuk pada kepala sekolah untukku, Naruto," jawab Kyuubi enteng sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Apa kusuruh saja Itachi-nii mengajakmu kencan ya…" cengir Naruto pada akhirnya.

"A-apa!" wajah Kyuubi sontak memerah, dan Naruto tergelak karenanya.

"Wkwkwkwkwk sudah begini masih tidak mau mengakui kalau kau menyukainya. Nanti aku bilangin ke Teme ah…" kekeh Naruto sambil berlari.

"Hentikaaann!" kesal Kyuubi sambil mengejar Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Eh, Teme Teme, ada yang mau mengakui perasaannya sama Aniki-mu nih…" Naruto menghambur ke Sasuke yang tengah melamun di kelasnya.

"Siapa yang-…"

"Ada yang mau mengakui perasaan pada Itachi-san, atau ada yang ingin langsung memeluk Sasuke pagi-pagi begini?" goda Sakura, memotong pernyataan Kyuubi.

"Apa!" kini wajah Naruto sama merahnya dengan Kyuubi.

"Iya ya, apa biasanya dia langsung menghambur pada Sasuke pagi-pagi begini?" tambah Ino yang entah bagaimana tengah mengobrol dengan Sakura. Ini kan bukan kelasnya?

"Enggak tuh…" balas Sakura menyeringai.

"Dan kenapa juga kalian malah menjodoh-jodohkan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Bukankah biasanya kalian teriak histeris kalau sampai ada yang mendekati Sasuke?" seringai Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"I-itu…" sakura dan Ino langsung gelagapan menjawab.

"Heh, sepertinya club-mu tidak sukses menjalankan misi-nya ya, Naruto. Kami yang menang," cibir Gaara yang datang bersama Kiba.

"Apa? Seenaknya saja, memangnya kalian sudah punya bukti bla…bla…bla…"

"Bla…bla…bla…"

# *&%^!~)(*&^%$#56...!

Sementara teman-teman sekelas Sasuke hanya bisa cengok mendapati kelasnya menjadi medan pertempuran antara club gay dan club anti-gay. Mereka masih saja ribut sampai…

BRAAKK!

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan keras sehingga suasana menjadi hening seketika. Dengan stoic-nya ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Teme, aku mau minta bantuanmu supaya Kyuu-nii jadian dengan Itachi-nii…" panggil Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" bantah Kyuubi tapi lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah, menunjukkan kalau hati dan mulutnya tidak sejalan.

"Sayang sekali ya, tapi itu tidak akan kubiarkan," ucap sosok yang baru saja muncul di depan pintu.

"S-sai…" Naruto menatap horror.

"Karena aku yang akan mendapatkannya duluan," ucap Sai dengan senyum khas seperti biasanya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke berbaring santai di atap sekolah, menikmati angin semilir yang menerpanya. Bell istirahat baru dibunyikan beberapa menit lalu, jadi rasanya Sasuke masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Ia pun mulai memejamkan mata.

Tapi tiba-tiba pendengarannya terusik dengan kasrak-kusruk di balik pintu menuju atap, sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik.

Tak berapa lama, kasrak-kusruk itu berhenti, dan pintu terbuka dengan bunyi 'krieeet' pelan tanda ada orang yang keluar dari pintu itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap pura-pura terpejam, mendengarkan langkah orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu mendekat.

Hening…hening…

Hingga Sasuke rasakan hembusan nafas hangat di wajahnya. Hell, apa si Dobe itu mau menciumnya? Ehm, sebenarnya tidak masalah sih bagi dia…tapi mendengar kasrak-kusruk tadi…berarti teman-teman Naruto sedang mengintip kan? Enak saja mau melihat ciumannya dengan Dobe tercinta.

"Mau apa kau Dobe," sontak Sasuke membuka mata, dan orang yang dikiranya Dobe itu—yang ternyata memang Naruto—segera menarik tubuh mundur sambil berteriak 'Gyaaa…'

Sasuke duduk, menatap Dobe di hadapannya yang kini cengengesan dengan wajah memerah.

"Ano…Teme…bantu Kyuu-nii mendekati Itachi-nii ya…" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Akan kulakukan apapun deh, kau boleh minta satu permintaan padaku…mau ya…" rayu Naruto lagi.

"Ti-tidak usah saja," Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku kan tidak bilang aku menyukai Itachi."

"Heh!" Sasuke mendengus sambil memalingkan muka. "Aniki tidak akan suka dengan uke yang lebih tua darinya."

"APA KATAMUUUU!" raung Kyuubi tidak terima. "Memangnya siapa yang uke?! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku yang seme dan akan memper-uke-nya!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung nyengir lebar.

"Yatta…akhirnya Kyuubi-nii mau mendekati Itachi-nii juga!"

"Haaahhh?" Kyuubi baru menyadari ketololannya, sementara Kiba dan kawan-kawannya yang berada di balik pintu tengah ber-tos-ria sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kami juga akan membantu," sambung Kiba. "Meskipun tidak ada hubungannya, tapi misi club gay adalah me-yaoi-kan sebanyak mungkin pasangan."

"Hehehe baguslah kalau begitu," cengir Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Tapi…kami tidak pilih kasih lho…" tambah Kiba, membuat yang lainnya bingung. "Karena kami juga mendukung Sai dalam kompetisi ini," ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Sai yang tersenyum ala dia.

"Aku tidak setuju," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Bukan urusan kalian Aniki mau berpacaran dengan siapa. Aku tidak suka kalian menjodoh-jodohkan Kyuubi atau Sai dengan Aniki-ku."

"Aish, tapi kenapa Teme? Siapa tahu nanti Itachi-nii memang menyukai-…"

"Kalau Aniki memang menyukai Kyuubi, biar dia sendiri yang mendekatinya. Dan juga sebaliknya…" Sasuke berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya sebentar lalu memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. "…kalau Kyuubi atau Sai memang menyukai Aniki, sebaiknya mereka mendekatinya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kita tidak usah ikut campur," potong Sasuke.

"Hn…aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Gaara yang memang mempunyai dua orang kakak, dia pasti juga tidak suka kalau orang lain ikut campur dengan privasi kakak-kakaknya.

"Yah…terserahlah," ucap Kiba pasrah pada akhirnya. "Brarti kita Cuma jadi penonton nih…"

"Tapi Sasuke, bisa kau membantu satu hal?" tanya Sai. Sasuke diam saja sampai Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bisa tolong pastikan kalau Itachi-san belum punya pacar? Yah…meski kalau sudah punya aku akan tetap mengejarnya sih…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Okaeri," balas Itachi, mengangkat wajahnya dari laptop untuk sekedar menatap Sasuke. "Dari mana saja Sasuke? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Itachi melirik jam yang sudah menunjuk angka 08.00 p.m.

"Kerja kelompok," sahut Sasuke sekenanya sambil melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kerja kelompok atau kencan dengan Naruto?" nah nah, mulai deh Itachi menggoda adik tersayangnya ini.

"Grr…bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggodaku, Aniki!" kesal Sasuke, menatap Itachi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak juga mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sih…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. "Dari pada kau menggodaku terus, sebaiknya kau urusi pacarmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak punya," jawab Itachi enteng.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap jengah. Permintaan Sai padanya lunas sudah.

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak punya orang yang disukai kan?" kerling Itachi sebagai tambahannya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Hoaahhem~…" Kyuubi menguap lebar sambil berjalan memasuki sebuah mini market yang buka 24 jam. Yeah…ini memang sudah pukul 1 malam, err…pagi, eh, subuh? Kyuubi berniat untuk membeli bir, soalnya pamannya itu—Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto—bukan seorang peminum, jadi dia tidak punya persediaan bir di kulkasnya.

"Mendokusai…" gumamnya sambil mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari rak dan menaruhnya di troli.

"Kyuubi?" panggil seseorang.

Kyuubi menoleh dan sempat terbelalak melihat sosok tampan bersurai panjang itu.

"Itachi?" ucap Kyuubi kaget, tapi segera berubah angkuh seperti biasa. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya sewot, kembali mengambil beberapa kaleng bir.

"Membeli ini," Itachi menunjukkan sebotol minuman isotonic di tangannya.

Ha? Hanya untuk membeli itu ia pergi ke mini market ini? Mini market ini kan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha?

"Tadi aku haus dan kebetulan lewat depan minimarket ini," jawab Itachi seakan bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi.

"Oh…" jawab Kyuubi santai, meski dalam hati agak berdebar. Bagaimana tidak? Yang namanya 'kebetulan' seperti ini bisa diartikan 'jodoh' kan?

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya…Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir diikuti Kyuubi yang mendorong trolinya. Seusai Itachi membayar, ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu Kyuubi membayar belanjaannya.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan…"Oh, Shit!" gumamnya saat mendapati dompetnya kosong. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi Naruto mengacak-acak dompetnya karena usil ingin melihat foto siapa yang ada di dompet Kyuubi, dan sepertinya bocah blonde itu tidak memasukkan isinya kembali.

"Err…" Kyuubi menatap sang kasir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Sepertinya uangku…"

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Kyuubi.

"Hei, tidak usah. Aku…"

Tapi ucapan Kyuubi dipotong oleh jawaban dari sang kasir, Itachi pun segera membayar sejumlah yang disebutkan oleh kasir itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak usah," ucap Kyuubi, berjalan di samping Itachi sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mau pulang?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh?" Kyuubi mendongak menatap Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ngobrol dulu di taman?"

Dan Kyuubi pun sama sekali tidak menolak saat Itachi mengajaknya duduk-duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kau tidak mau?" Kyuubi menawarkan sekaleng bir.

"Aku tidak minum," tolak Itachi halus dan menenggak minuman isotoniknya.

"Chee, apa kau masih dibawah umur?" goda Kyuubi.

"Kurasa."

Pffffttt…!

Kyuubi langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"Haha bercanda bercanda," tawa Itachi.

'Kenapa malah berbalik aku yang dikerjai sih?' umpat Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Hei hei, memang berapa umurmu sih?" tanya Kyuubi, menunjuk Itachi dengan kaleng birnya. Itachi tampak menatapnya dengan senyum aneh sebelum berucap…

"Kalau seseorang menanyakan umurnya, walau sedikit pasti menjurus ke arah sex lho…"

Kyuubi terbelalak dan langsung memerah karenanya. Ya, dia memang pernah dengar istilah itu.

"E-…i-itu itu…aku tidak bermaksud begitu…aku hanya…" gagap Kyuubi.

Itachi terkikik pelan. "Bercanda…kau sensi sekali sih…" goda Itachi.

Kyuubi kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

"Aku 19," jawab Itachi pada akhirnya.

Kyuubi mematung. Mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke…

"_Aniki tidak akan suka dengan uke yang lebih tua darinya."_

Pantas saja…

Kyuubi mendengus kesal, kali ini mengutuk umurnya sendiri yang sudah 22, dan sedetik kemudian baru sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Apa?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku 22! Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi uke! Aku juga tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya, dan kalaupun aku mau, aku akan jadi seme!' omel Kyuubi dalam hati. Sibuk curcol dengan hatinya sendiri, ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Itachi mengamati tingkah anehnya sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum manis.

"A-apa kau lihat-lihat?" gagap Kyuubi begitu menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan.

"Hanya sedang menebak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah begitu," ujar Itachi kalem tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Apaaa! Kau kira aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya? Dasar mesum!" omel Kyuubi.

"Itu kau yang bilang lho…" balas Itachi yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuubi mati gaya.

"K-kau … ma-masih kuliah?" Kyuubi segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan asal. "Semester berapa?" ia kembali menenggak birnya.

"Kuliahku sudah selesai," Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku.

"He?" Kyuubi menatap heran. Di usia segitu?

"Aku ikut kelas akselerasi," terang Itachi, menjawab kebingungan Kyuubi. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat supaya bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada perusahaan."

"Hoo…" respon Kyuubi. "Kau jadi tidak bisa menikmati masa sekolahmu lebih lama, eh?"

"Tidak juga. Satu tahun cukup lama untuk menikmati masa sekolah di tiap tingkatnya."

Pfffttt…!

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi menyemburkan minumannya. Ia mengerti arti ucapan Itachi dan tercengang karenanya. "Kau hanya butuh waktu satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan satu jenjang pendidikan?" tanya Kyuubi tidak percaya.

"Tapi 3 tahun waktu sekolah dasar kok…habis waktu itu belum kepikiran akan jadi seperti ini," jawab Itachi yang tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi kejeniusannya.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke tidak sepertimu? Apa dia tidak cukup jenius?"

"Dia jenius. Aku yang melarangnya ikut kelas akselerasi. Aku ingin dia menikmati masa sekolahnya lebih lama, tidak sepertiku," tatapan Itachi menerawang ke langit di atas sana, seulas senyum hampa terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ah, aku malah jadi cerita macam-macam. Maaf ya, Kyuubi-chan," Itachi beralih menatap Kyuubi.

"Tidak…" Kyuubi tertunduk dengan tatapan sayu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia menangkap satu kesedihan saat mendengar cerita Itachi.

"Hei, apa-apaan tatapan itu," Itachi mengacak rambut orange kemerahan milik Kyuubi.

"Itaatatatatata…bukan apa-apa kok,"

"Ne~ tak disangka rambutmu lembut juga ya, tak seperti kelihatannya."

Deg!

Wajah Kyuubi merona. Terlebih saat Itachi membelai rambutnya lembut. Ia tak menghentikan Itachi, ia merasa nyaman saat Itachi melakukannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergerak untuk bersandar pada bahu Itachi, sepertinya Itachi juga tidak keberatan. Dan perlahan…Kyuubi memejamkan matanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Itachi-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sontak Kyuubi membuka matanya dan langsung gelagapan, melepaskan tubuhnya dari sandaran Itachi.

"Lho, Sai? Kau juga di sini?" sambut Itachi.

Kyuubi langsung menatap tidak suka pada sosok Sai. Kenapa dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih?

"Iya. Semalam aku dan ayah menginap di penginapan itu karena kemalaman. Dan sekarang aku sedang jalan-jalan untuk melihat matahari terbit," jawab Sai.

Itachi menatap jam tangannya. "Wah, benar juga ya, sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Astaga, sudah berapa lama kita disini Kyu?"

Mata Sai langsung tertuju pada Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak suka, demikian juga Kyuubi. Perang deathglare. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ah, lihat, mataharinya mulai terbit," ucap Itachi dan menunjuk ke ufuk timur, dimana garis horizon itu tampak mulai berwarna orange yang kian lama kian bertambah jelas. "Wah, indah ya…Warna orange adalah warna terbaik," ucap Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi tercengang karenanya.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir Kyuubi. Jadi…boleh kan, dia berharap lebih banyak tentang Itachi?

"Iya, indah sekali…" sahut Kyuubi bersamaan dengan angin semilir yang menghembus rambutnya. Ya, rambutnya yang berwarna orange gelap…senada dengan warna matahari terbit itu.

"_Warna orange adalah warna terbaik…"_

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Maaf kalo kepanjangan T.T padahal udah berusaha saia pendekin. Ah, dan bwt yg request adegan KyuuNaru, tadi udah ada kan? Meski dikit hehe XD

Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 9 : Decision

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Arigatou buat yang uda nyemoetin review :

#Fujoshi Girl : salam kenal balik :-D sasodei? Nggg…nggak tau yak XD tapi ntar kalo kebanyakan figuran capek juga hwehehe dan soal itachi…hohoho rahasia dong XD #dibunuh. Btw, makasih read reviewnya…

#Guest : hehew makasih banyak XD kayak permen aja thx for read n review :-D

Makasih juga buat yang uda nyempetin log in :

Calico Neko, , Arisu Amano, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Vianycka Hime, melmichaelis, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, and ReDevil10. Makasih banyak read reviewnya :-D

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Decision

.

.

.

"A-apa? Memangnya siapa yang merindukanmu? Aku Cuma menelfon karena aku bilang aku akan mengembalikan uangmu!"

Dan si rambut blonde itu tampak cengengesan saat mengamati cowok bersurai orange gelap itu sedang blushing sendiri saat berbicara di telefon.

"Aku bilang aku tetap akan mengembalikan uangmu!" cowok bersurai orange gelap itu masih bersikeras. "Kapan aku bisa menemuimu?"

Si pirang itu secara diam-diam mendekati si surai orange.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku bukannya ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku Cuma ingin—ah, sudahlah!" si surai orange menutup telfon masih dengan wajah blushingnya, dan tiba-tiba…

"HWAAA…!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAA…"

Si surai orange gelap langsung melompat kaget saat si pirang mengejutkannya.

"Na-ru-to!" geramnya pada si surai pirang.

"Hahahahahaha e cie cie yang telfon telfonan sama Itachi-nii. Ternyata Kyuubi-nii sudah jadian ya…makan-makan dong…" goda Naruto yang seketika membuat Kyuubi _blushing_.

"Si-siapa yang jadian! Berisik kau Naruto, pergi sana," Kyuubi mendorong punggung Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. "Daripada mengurusiku, urusi saja pacarmu si Sasuke itu, bweee…" dan Kyuubi menutup pintu di depan Naruto.

"A-apa? Sasuke bukan…Aaaaarrgghhh…" Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di meja belajarnya, menatap _plan book_ club antigay di hadapannya. Entah mengapa matanya memancarkan sedikit keraguan. Tengah termenung, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponselnya.

"Hallo…" Naruto mengangkat telefonnya.

"Dobe, tadi kepala sekolah menelfonku," sambut suara dari ujung telefon.

"Sa-Sasuke-teme? Hng…terus?"

"Besok kita disuruh menemui beliau di kantornya."

"Oh, oke Teme. Terimakasih infonya."

Ia menutup telfon, tapi lalu menatap ke layar ponselnya cukup lama, dimana ada fotonya bersama _member_ club antigay yang tentunya Sasuke juga ada di foto itu.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto. Mungkin ini yang membuat Naruto mulai resah, mungkin ia mulai menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia adalah _leader_ club antigay, bagaimana bisa ia malah berubah gay? Tapi…kalau melihat Kyuubi tadi, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Itachi sudah semakin dekat, dan harus Naruto akui, dia juga ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat.

"Aaaarrggghhh…apaan sih!" kesal Naruto pada diri sendiri. "Guh, aku akan mencari udara segar di luar," Naruto menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas ke ruang keluarga, meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk pergi keluar. Malam memang belum larut, matahari belum terlalu lama kembali ke peraduannya, jadi orang tua Naruto mengijinkan Naruto pergi sendirian.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke _convenient_ _store_, berniat membeli minuman sebelum duduk entah dimana nanti untuk melamun. Hingga saat ia mau mengambil minuman kaleng, seseorang hendak mengambil minuman yang sama. Naruto langsung menoleh sengit, berhubung minuman itu tinggal satu-satunya. Tapi _deathglare_ nya lenyap saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Sa—suke…?"

"Dobe," ucap Sasuke dan mengambil minuman itu saat Naruto lengah.

"Arrghh…kau curang Teme, aku mau mengambilnya duluan," Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Dan aku yang mendapatkannya duluan," Sasuke tak mau mengalah dan segera membayarnya ke kasir.

"Argh…Teme!" Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar toko, dan berpapasan dengan Itachi. Mereka langsung berhenti, begitu juga Itachi.

"Ooke," dan entah berpikir apa, Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sasuke. "Aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak yang entah apa aku pun tak tahu. Dan kalau kau butuh kamar hotel, itu kuncinya. Aku akan keluar, tenang saja," ucapnya dan langsung pergi.

"Itachi-_nii_!" kesal Sasuke yang mengerti maksud _aniki_-nya. Dia memang bersama Naruto, tapi itu kan kebetulan, bukan berarti mereka sedang kencan atau apa!

**~OooooOooooO~**

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman dalam diam. Sasuke menenggak minumannya, sementara Naruto yang dengan bodohnya tidak membeli minuman lain karena minuman pilihannya direbut Sasuke, hanya bisa merengut kesal.

"Jadi…sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suara. Dia memang paling tidak tahan dengan kesunyian. Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke.

"Menemani _aniki_ kerja," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi…menginap di hotel sekitar sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa Sasuke sempat meliriknya dengan tatapan…mes—…err, mungkin itu Cuma perasaannya. Tapi kalau benar iya?

Blush…

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memerah karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" heran Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma masih kesal kau merebut minumanku," Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mendesah malas, lalu menyodorkan minuman kalengnya ke hadapan Naruto. Dan Naruto malah diam saja memandangi kaleng itu. Tunggu, kalau dia meminumnya, bukankah sama saja dengan ci-ci-ciuman…tidak langsung…?

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludah berat. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar untuk meraih kaleng minuman itu dan…

Seet!

Sasuke menarik kembali kaleng itu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," dengus Sasuke.

"A-apa? A-aku mau kok, sini minumannya," Naruto merebut kaleng itu dari tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengelak.

"Penawaranku sudah habis," Sasuke menenggak minumannya, tapi Naruto merebut kaleng itu. Alhasil, Sasuke tersedak dan sebagian minumannya membasahi baju Sasuke.

"Dobe!" kesal Sasuke.

"Huh, habis salahmu sih. Kan aku sudah bilang mau minumannya, kan jadi _indirect_ _ki_—…" Dan Naruto sontak menghentikan ucapannya. Apa? Apa yang mau dia ucapkan!

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan seperti yang perkirakan," Naruto salah tingkah sendiri sambil menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tapi ia terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya, mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dan menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk membuat mata Naruto masih membola meski ciumannya sudah terlepas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang diam saja.

"Maaf," ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajah. Dan Naruto bisa menangkap ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa?

Ia ingin tahu…

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Ia harus menanyakannya…

"Sasuke…Sasu—…"

Dan kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidahnya batal ia ucapkan saat sosok raven itu berdiri.

"Mumpung belum terlalu malam, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar," ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap sayu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, ayo jalan-jalan, aku punya tempat bagus untuk bersenang-senang," ucapnya seriang mungkin.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ke _game_ _center_? Kemarin ada yang baru buka, masih ada diskon loh…"

"Hn…"

"Yosh, ayo pergi!" semangat Naruto yang seenaknya mengartikan 'hn' Sasuke sebagai iya.

**~OooooOooooO~**

"Hyaaaww…ayo ayo…" Naruto bersemangat memainkan game nya. _Battle_ _Game_ dengan Sasuke. Meski terlihat bersemangat, pikiran Naruto melayang ke arah lain. Ia memikirkan ciuman Sasuke tadi, Sasuke seolah menciumnya tanpa ragu.

Naruto Cuma berpikir…apakah Sasuke pernah mempertimbangkan hal yang sama?

Mereka sama-sama berada di club anti-gay, lalu jika mereka sendiri yang malah berubah menjadi gay…? Apa mereka harus rela mengibarkan bendera putih dan mengatakan menyerah pada club gay? Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota lain yang sungguh-sungguh mengikuti club itu? Atau dengan para gadis yang masuk club anti-gay demi mendapatkan Sasuke, apa mereka akan kecewa kalau ternyata pujaan hati mereka malah berubah menjadi gay?

Begitu banyak pertimbangan yang memenuhi otak Naruto. Tapi jika melihat tadi, bukankah Sasuke seolah tanpa keraguan? Apa Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk membuang segala pertimbangan yang Naruto pikirkan tadi? Atau malah dari awal Sasuke memang tak pernah ragu dan tak pernah mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Aaaarrgghh…" Naruto mengerang kecewa saat ia kalah dalam game itu. "Kau curang Teme! Kau pasti pakai cara licik ya?" tuduh Naruto.

"Hn, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Apa?! Tapi aku sudah jago dengan game ini. Kau kan baru pertama mencobanya!"

"Aku juga sudah biasa main game, Dobe!"

"Tapi kan bukan game ini!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hn."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau main lagi," Naruto ngambek dan segera meninggalkan _game_ _center_ itu dengan Sasuke mengekor tepat di belakangnya.

"Ne~ ne~ Sasuke, kita main kemana lagi nih?" sepertinya _mood_ Naruto sudah membaik lagi.

"Kau yakin belum mau pulang?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

Naruto menatap jam digital di ponselnya. Rupannya sudah pukul 11.08 p.m.

"Hah? Sudah semalam ini? Ugh…tapi aku belum mau pulang. Di rumah malas…" celoteh Naruto.

"Mau ke taman Yabuuki?" tawar Sasuke.

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Taman Yabuuki adalah taman yang selalu ramai, begitu banyak orang jalan-jalan, dan tentu saja banyak _stand_ makanan dan permainan di sana sini. Tempat itu juga dimanfaatkan oleh para pasangan kekasih untuk berkencan. Sasuke memang tidak suka keramaian, tapi sepertinya Naruto suka, jadi dia mengikuti kemauan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sasuke Sasuke, aku lapar. Traktir takoyaki dong," celoteh Naruto seraya menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Itung-itung sebagai ganti rugi kau mengambil minumanku," alasan Naruto dan langsung memesan lima porsi takoyaki. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada stand ramen yang cukup ramai.

"Tumben tidak pesan ramen," ucap Sasuke.

"Lagi nggak pengin makan berat, Teme. Nyam…" Naruto memakan takoyaki nya tanpa menawari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. "Loh, itu Itachi-_nii_ kan?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk dengan tusuk takoyaki.

Sasuke mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto dan melihat _aniki_-nya yang tampak mengobrol dengan seseorang. Tapi orang itu tertutup kerumunan sehingga Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

"Bersama dengan sia—…" dan ucapan Naruto terhenti saat kerumunan itu bergeser dan menampakkan orang yang bersama Itachi. "Sai?" kejutnya.

Itachi dan Sai tampak mengobrol dengan akrab, dan bahkan terliat Itachi menyuapkan _cotton_ _candy_ pada Sai, dan dengan jahilnya, Sai terlihat meminta Itachi untuk menggigit ujung sebelahnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto tercengang adalah Itachi yang melakukan apa permintaan Sai, namun saat wajah mereka sudah dekat, Itachi langsung menarik wajahnya.

"…" Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah harapan semoga Kyuubi tidak melihat ini. "Itachi-_nii_ itu selalu baik sama semua orang ya…" lirih Naruto.

"Yeah," jawab Sasuke. "Terlalu baik."

Naruto melanjutkan makannya dalam diam sampai seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kyuubi menghampirinya.

"Kyuu-_nii_? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencarimu. Tou-san mu khawatir karena ini sudah malam, ternyata malah sedang kencan. Pantas saja," goda Kyuubi.

"Be-berisik! Kami Cuma kebetulan bertemu," bela Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bersamaku kalau kau tanya," ucap Sasuke, merujuk pada Itachi.

"Yeah, aku tahu," jawab Kyuubi pahit. "Aku sangat tahu."

Dan saat itu Naruto sadar kalau Kyuubi mungkin saja malah sudah melihat Itachi dan Sai.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ng…aku masih ingin main," jujur Naruto.

"Terserah saja, nanti kusampaikan pada _Tou-san_ mu kalau kau bersama Sasuke. Kurasa dia tidak akan khawatir."

Jawaban Kyuubi cukup membuat Naruto yakin kalau Kyuubi sudah melihat Itachi dan Sai. _Hell_, Kyuubi yang biasa mana mungkin menurut begitu saja? Setidaknya dia pasti akan membantah dan mencoba menyeret Naruto pulang.

Dan saat Kyuubi baru mau melangkah menjauh, mimpi buruk Naruto terjadi.

"Hei, Kyuu? Dan Sasuke dan Naruto juga," ucap Itachi seraya menghampiri mereka, bersama Sai tentunya. "Tak kusangka kalian disini juga."

"Y-yeah…" Naruto mencoba bersikap santai. "Kau bersama Sai, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Yeah, kami tadi kebetulan bertemu," senyum Itachi seperti biasa. Ia lalu menatap Kyuubi yang masih membelakangi mereka karena tadi bersiap untuk pergi. "Oi, Kyuu, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku mau menjemput Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia belum mau pulang," jawab Kyuubi, masih tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hng, kebetulan karena kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau ke café untuk minum dulu?" tawar Itachi bersemangat.

Kyuubi jelas diam saja, Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, lalu Sasuke tampak menggeram kesal dan Naruto sendirian yang berusaha bersikap normal. Padahal biasanya dialah yang paling tidak normal di antara mereka.

"A-ahaha…boleh juga, aku mau. Kau gimana Teme?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab, sibuk menatap _aniki_-nya tajam.

"Aku setuju saja," tambah Sai.

"Baguslah, kalau begi—…"

"Aku pas. Kalian pergi berempat saja," Kyuubi memotong ucapan Itachi lalu melangkah, tapi lalu terhenti saat dirasakannya tangan Itachi merangkul pundaknya.

"Ayolah Kyuu, kan jarang-jarang bisa begini. Sudah berapa lama sejak kita pergi bersama-sama?" rayu Itachi.

Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam, tertunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Di jarak sedekat itu ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Itachi, dan ia tak pernah tak menyukainya.

"Ya ya ya?" rayu Itachi lagi yang masih tanpa jawaban dari Kyuubi. "Baiklah, ayo pergi," ia memutuskan dan melangkah pergi dengan Kyuubi tetap berada di pelukannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut, pasalnya, saat ini Sasuke tengah menatap _aniki_-nya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi entah kenapa, Naruto lebih merinding lagi saat melihat ekspresi Sai. Tanpa ekspresi memang, tapi itulah yang membuat Naruto semakin bergidik.

"Ano, Itachi-_san_," ucap Sai dan segera menyamakan langkah dengan Itachi. "Aku tahu café yang bagus," dan dengan terang-terangan, Sai menggandeng tangan Itachi yang satu lagi, lalu menariknya menjauh sehingga pelukannya pada Kyuubi terlepas.

"Ne ne~ Sasuke," Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke. "Apa kau yakin ini akan berjalan de—…" gulp! Dan Naruto batal meneruskan ucapannya saat melihat aura membunuh makin menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Mereka baru saja memesan minuman mereka setelah duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Lalu dengan tak banyak bicara, Sasuke menyeret _aniki_-nya ke toilet. Dan bukannya mau mengintip atau menguping, Naruto juga pergi ke toilet karena dia memang harus memenuhi panggilan alamnya. Dan karena mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Itachi, Naruto tidak jadi ke toilet dan berhenti di depan pintu, mencuri dengar sekaligus mengintip.

"Baiklah, kau ini sedang pura-pura bodoh atau apa?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi santai.

"Jangan pura-pura. Tentu saja soal Kyuubi dan Sai!"

"Ha? Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

Sasuke tampak melotot tak suka.

"Hei, ayolah? Memang apa yang salah? Aku Cuma mengajak kalian _hang_ _out_. Bukannya seru kalau ramai?"

"Kau tidak peduli pada perasaan mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli."

Dan jawaban cepat Itachi membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Karena aku peduli, makannya aku memperlakukan mereka dengan perlakuan yang sama," tambah Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Kau…" geram Sasuke. Tapi sebelum Sasuke menambahkan ocehannya, Itachi sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku tentang Naruto. Kau sudah jadi menembaknya?"

Deg!

Mau tak mau Naruto merona mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Sasuke bungkam. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal.

"Jadi kau belum mengatakannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum menemukan waktu yang tepat," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dan jawaban Sasuke itu sudah cukup bukti bagi Naruto kalau Sasuke memang akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan bukannya senang, Naruto malah merasa ragu. Alhasil, dia meninggalkan tempat itu, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali," komentar Sai saat Sasuke dan Itachi kembali ke meja. Itachi hanya tersenyum, Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya celingukan.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya.

"Katanya ke toilet," jawab Sai.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia tadi tak melihat Naruto di toilet. Berniat mencari, tapi Naruto muncul sedetik kemudian dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Hehe maaf, tadi aku salah masuk toilet, jadinya berputar-putar nyari toilet yang benar," cengirnya lalu duduk.

"Dasar super bodoh," celoteh Sasuke.

"Berisik kau Teme!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi lalu tersenyum lebar kembali saat pesanan mereka datang. Naruto langsung menngambil minumannya bahkan sebelum pelayan itu meletakkannya di meja, ia lalu meminumnya dengan rakus.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam.

Manis…

Kata itulah yang melintas di benak Sasuke. Ia lalu melirik beranda café. Sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pemandangan malam.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. "Mau ke beranda?"

Deg!

Hati Naruto berdesir tak nyaman. Sasuke pasti ingin menembaknya. Lalu, dia harus bagaimana? Naruto bersiap menolak, tapi…

"Yeah, kelihatannya memang bagus," komentar Itachi. Sudah pasti ia mendorong Naruto untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menuju beranda café bersama Sasuke.

"Iya, pemandangannya indah ya…" ucap Naruto, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke lagi, ia berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Naruto. "Soal—…"

"Eh, Teme, menurutmu Itachi-_nii_ itu suka pada Saia tau Kyuubi-_nii_ ya?" lagi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke mejanya tadi dimana Sai tampak mengobrol dengan Itachi, sementara Kyuubi hanya diam saja dengan muka kesal.

"Mana kutahu, bukan urusanku," jawab Sasuke. Ia sudah hampir berucap lagi saat Naruto mengerang melihat Kyuubi meninggalkan café dengan langkah lebar.

"Argh, apa yang terjadi," Naruto bergegas kembali ke meja, menghampiri Itachi yang tengah menyambar jaketnya, bersiap mengejar Kyuubi. "Itachi-_nii_, Kyuu-nii kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku salah bicara?" Itachi melangkah pergi, tapi lalu berhenti sejenak. "Ah, Sasuke, nanti kau antar Naruto pulang ya. Aku yang akan antar Kyuu," ucapnya lalu melanjutkan langkah.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Sai yang masih duduk santai disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," senyum Sai seperti biasa. Ia lalu bangkit. "Aku duluan," pamitnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Geez, sebenarnya mereka kenapa sih," dengus Naruto.

"Entahlah," Sasuke menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul 01.56 a.m. ternyata, waku berjalan dengan cepat. "Dobe, ayo kuantar pulang."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar café, udara sudah berubah dingin.

"Brrr…dingin…" Naruto menggigil, dan detik itu juga, jaket Sasuke sudah mendarat di mukanya. "Temeee, apaan sih," omel Naruto.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Puh," manyun Naruto, tapi lalu memakai jaket Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sudah pasti sepi karena sudah menjelang fajar.

"Ng…ka-katakan saja Teme," jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan disini," Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto ke taman itu, membawanya ke salah satu bangku taman, tapi Naruto menolak.

"Ka-katakan saja Teme, kenapa harus kesini sih? Kau kan tahu aku takut ha-hantu…" Naruto berusaha mencari alasan, dan ia sama sekali tak mau menatap Sasuke.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindari berduan denganku?"

Deg!

Naruto bungkam.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang mau kukatakan huh?"

"A-apa maksudmu Teme…" Naruto masih tak menatap Sasuke.

Grr…

_Piss_ _off_. Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Sasu—mmmmpphh…agh, apa yang mnnn—hh…" Naruto memberontak sia-sia. Apalagi saat Sasuke meraih belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman, yang membuat Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan menerima ciuman itu. Cukup lama, hingga Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Naruto terengah dengan sisa saliva di bibirnya, wajahnya bersemu.

"Sasuke—…kau…kau apa-apaan…?"

"Apa kau masih perlu bertanya Dobe? Sudah jelas kan, aku mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan lebih denganmu!" tegas Sasuke.

"Makanya aku tanya kau apa-apaan!" Naruto membentak.

Apa kau sama sekali tak memikirkan posisi kita di club anti-gay?

"Kau nggak ngerti apa-apa, Sasuke!"

Apa kau nggak memikirkan perasaan orang lain terhadapmu?

"Kau Cuma memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri!"

Padahal aku mati-matian memikirkannya…

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri!"

Padahal aku bersusah payah membendung perasaanku, aku bersusah payah untuk memutuskan menyukaimu atau tidak demi club ini. Kenapa—…

"Kenapa…hiks…kau dengan mudahnya…memutuskan…Teme…!"

Pertahananku runtuh, dan hal terakhir yang kuketahui adalah aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadamu, seolah menimpakan semua beban yang kurasa di dada itu, dan aku mencengkeramnya erat. Tapi kau—…

"Dobe…"

…—kau malah memelukku erat—…

**~OoooOoooO~**

Naruto tak bisa tidur hingga pagi, saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, ia masih membuka mata di atas ranjangnya, mengingat kata-kata Sasuke semalam.

"Aku bukannya seenaknya memutuskan, hanya saja…_well_, anggap saja aku memang egois karena memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Dan si egois inilah yang mencintaimu. Dan saat aku menyadari itu, keputusanku langsung bulat dan tak memikirkan apapun lagi…"

…—aku mencintaimu. Sangat—…

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah, berjalan dalam diam di bawah matahari pagi. Tatapannya yang sayu kini berubah tegas, lalu ia tersenyum dan ia mulai berlari menuju sekolah. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok raven itu tengah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap Naruto, demikian juga Naruto. Dan Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah memutuskan…" ucapnya bangga. "Aku mencintaimu…dan aku akan bersikap egois tehadap semuanya…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya, sementara Naruto tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya.

"Yeah, _by the way_, aku menunggumu disini bukan karena itu—toh aku sudah menduga jawabanmu akan seperti ini—kita dipanggil kepala sekolah, kau ingat?" ucap Sasuke.

"Argh, Teme! Kau merusak moment bagusnya," manyun Naruto seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tch! Urusai Dobe. Ayo cepat!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto mengekor sambil terus menggerutu.

"Ada apa, Sarutobi-sama?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Ah, kalian dari club antigay ya? Baguslah kalian datang, aku mau mengatakan hal yang penting," ucap kepala sekolah bersemangat.

Saling tatap sejenak, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali mendengarkan.

"Club kalian berjalan dengan baik, dan tampaknya banyak sekolah lain yang terpengaruh dan membentuk club mereka sendiri di sekolah masing-masing," ucap sang kepala sekolah, "bahkan pemerintah daerah ini memuji club kalian sebagai contoh yang baik dan solusi untuk mengurangi jumlah pasangan sejenis yang kian lama kian banyak saja."

Deg!

Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Jadi begitulah, club kalian akan mendapatkan banyak dana untuk melanjutkan kegiatan. Dan tentu saja, kalian harus terus menjaga supaya di club kalian jangan sampai ada yang menjadi pasangan sesama jenis hahahaha," canda kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tak terdengar lucu di telinga Naruto.

Kenapa—…kenapa tepat di saat Naruto telah memutuskan untuk—…?

.

.

.

~ To be continue ~


	10. Chapter 10 : Kareshi

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Reply Review

#RyunkaSanachikyu : ah, makasih banyaaaakkkk XD author bakal berusaha semoga ke belakangnya juga gak ngebosenin. Ditunggu kritik sarannya ya :-D Thx for RnR…

#Fujoshi Girl : iya ini lanjut, makasih read reviewnya :-D

#Guest : iya nih, kepala sekolahnya telat. Maklum orang tua #dibunuh hokage ke3. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…:-D maksih juga semangatnya…

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin log in : Vianycka Hime, melmichaelis, ChukheNalu 4ev, kitsune Riku11, Arisu Amano, nurin. vip4ever, open-e-lope, Inez Arimasen, rylietha. kashiva, and altadinata.

Makasih banyak read reviewnya _minna_…

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Kareshi

.

.

.

Bocah bersurai blonde itu tengah termenung di atap gedung sekolah sembari menikmati angin semilir yang membelai rambutnya. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang, hingga sebuah kecupan di bibirnya membuat ia berjingkat kaget.

"Sa—Sasuke…!" kejutnya begitu mendapati bocah bersurai hitam itu di hadapannya. "A-apa yang barusan kau lakukan!"

"Menciummu. Ada yang salah? Uzumaki Naruto, PACARKU," tegas si surai hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Ja-jangan katakan itu di tempat terbuka, Teme!" omel Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya di tempat umum saja."

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak boleh—…"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Terdiam, Naruto lalu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ne~ Sasuke…apa…tidak sebaiknya kita putus saja?"

Wush…

Semilir angin membawa kata itu menembus tepat di jantung Sasuke. Ia terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Ggrrr…

Ia menggeram, lalu dengan sedikit kasar ia membanting Naruto ke lantai, membaringkannya, dan mengunci kedua tangannya di samping tubuh.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkanmu dan kau sudah meminta kita putus?!"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia menatap onyx sepekat malam di hadapannya, tapi ia lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Naruto…!"

"Kau dengar kan apa kata kepala sekolah?" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Jangan sampai ada pasangan gay di club kita. Mana mungkin kita sebagai ketua dan wakilnya malah berubah menjadi gay?"

"Naruto…"

"Dana untuk pengembangan club kita bahkan sudah dicairkan, dan kita juga sebentar lagi mengadakan pertemuan besar-besaran dengan club anti-gay dari berbagai sekolah. Mana mungkin kita—…kita…" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya terasa serak dan matanya mulai memanas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Naruto. Ia lalu duduk sembari menatap langit, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto…" panggil Sasuke setelah hening untuk beberapa lama.

"Hng?" Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya…bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"Eh?" sedikit terbelalak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku juga memikirkan ucapan kepala sekolah waktu itu," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu berkata pada diriki sendiri. 'Aku mencintai orang ini, dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya', dan karena itulah aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan kata putus padamu. Tapi kau…" Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu menuju lantai bawah. "_Well_, kalau diingat lagi kau memang menolakku sejak awal. Jadi…kalau hubungan ini memang terlalu berat untukmu…" menghentikan langkah demi menatap kekasihnya itu. "…mungkin sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Wwuushhh…

Hening, tak ada suara kecuali hembusan angin. Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan hingga Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Na~ ru~ to~ - kun~…" goda Kiba siang itu sambil menoel-noel pipi Naruto. "Ayo ceritakan padaku hehe," cengir Kiba.

"Apa sih Kiba? Memangnya apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dengan sedikit kasar.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan berpura-pura, Naruto. Kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke kan?" timbrung Lee yang tentu saja tidak bisa berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"EEEEEEHHHH?" shock cewek-cewek yang ada di kelas itu.

"Ha—hah? A-apa yang kau katakan! Aku ti-tidak jadian dengannya," elak Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Aha, tapi wajahmu mengatakan itu," Kiba makin menggoda Naruto.

"A-aku bilang tidak jadian dengannya! Memangnya kau punya bukti!"

"Tentu saja. Waktu istirahat pertama tadi pagi, aku melihat kau dan Sasuke turun dari atap sekolah. Di sana kan selalu sepi. Kalian pasti habis melakukan…ehm ehm…"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"NA-RU-TO-KUUUUNNN! BISA JELASKAN PADAA KAMI?" para gadis langsung mengerubuti Naruto dengan tampang membunuh.

"Su-sudah kubilang aku tidak jadian dengannya," Naruto berjalan mundur untuk menghindari gadis-gadis itu hingga ia menabrak Lee.

"Argh…" Lee mundur hingga menabrak meja, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong celananya.

"Ah, maaf Lee," Naruto segera memunguti benda itu yang ternyata selembar foto.

"Ah, jangan, Naruto-kun…" cegah Lee, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur membalik dan melihat foto itu yang ternyata…

Glek!

Wajah Naruto langsung membiru. Begitu juga dengan wajah para gadis yang tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah foto itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau di foto itu ada dua makhluk hijau menjijikkan yang sedang pose iklan peps*dent sambil berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"Kyaaaa Naruto-kun, padahal aku ingin merahasiakan foto kemesraan kami berdua," jerit Lee lebay yang medadak jadi banci taman lawang sambil pura-pura menutupi wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melihat apapun," ucap Naruto dan langsung melempar foto itu ke Lee.

"Hah? Apa? Apanya yang tidak melihat apapun? Kau harus lihat kemesraan kami berdua Naruto!"

Nahloh, ternyata Lee memang ingin pamer.

"Aku tidak butuuuuh!" teriak Naruto saat Lee malah mengejarnya sambil menyodorkan foto itu di hadapan muka Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, para gadis juga ikutan mengejar Naruto.

"Narutooo, katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya! Kau tidak merebut Sasuke-kun dari kami kan?!"

"Gaaaah, sudah kubilang aku tidak jadian dengannya. Aku membencinya!"

BRAAAKKKK!

Sontak suasana berubah senyap saat sebuah gebrakan terdengar dari arah pintu. Dan disana, di depan pintu, terlihat Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal berada di daun pintu, darah mengalir dari tinjunya.

"Kepala sekolah memanggil," ucapnya dingin dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Tanpa kata dan dengan langkah ragu, Naruto melangkah keluar kelas dan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka sama-sama tutup mulut sepanjang perjalanan, meski terkadang Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tinju Sasuke yang masih berdarah. Mungkin ia harus memulai percakapan untuk membawanya ke UKS, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti Sasuke dengan kata-katanya tadi, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bukankah ia harus merahasiakannya dari yang lain?

Naruto mengetuk ruang kepala sekolah, dan setelah ia dipersilahkan, ia dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu.

"Anda memanggil?" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, kalian. Ya, benar. silahkan duduk," ucap kepala sekolah. "Ini soal pertemuan club antigay antarsekolah yang akan kita adakan. Sekolah memutuskan untuk menjadikan acara itu acara terbuka, sehingga semua lapisan masyarakat bisa mengikutinya, tidak hanya antarsekolah saja."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap horror.

"Biar sekalian sosialisasi tentang anti pasangan sesama jenis beredar di masyarakat," ucap kepala sekolah dengan bersemangat. "Acara kalian memang bertambah besar, jadi dewan sekolah akan turun tangan membantu persiapannya. Jadi kalian tenang saja."

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Seharusnya ia senang karena club nya bisa sesukses ini. Tapi…hubungannya dengan Sasuke…

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki mansionnya. Tangan kanannya yang kini berbalut perban masih berdenyut sakit, tapi tak sesakit hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Tidak hanya bocah blonde itu tidak mau mengakui hubungan mereka, ia bahkan mengatakan kalau ia membenci Sasuke. _Well_, Sasuke maklum sih, tapi apa harus sampai segitunya?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara pada Itachi. Biasanya ia selalu bisa menenangkan diri setiap kali berbicara pada _aniki_-nya itu. Ia pun menuju taman belakang dimana tadi pelayannya mengatakan kalau Itachi ada disana. Tersenyum, Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Itachi, dan dalam hati ia membatalkan niat untuk bercerita pada Itachi.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke sebiasa mungkin dan menghampiri bangku di mana Itachi duduk.

"Oh, hei?" Itachi tampak sedikit terkejut dan tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sejak awal, tidak seperti ia yang biasa. "Baru pulang?" tanyanya seraya membeesi buku di sampingnya supaya Sasuke bisa duduk.

"Yeah," jawab Sasuke dan duduk di samping Itachi.

Itachi mengernyit saat menatap tangan Sasuke yang berbalut perban. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Cuma luka kecil," jawab Sasuke.

"Luka kecil tidak akan membuatmu harus diperban, Sasuke. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Hng…daripada itu…bagaimana kalau kau saja yang cerita ada apa," tuntut balik Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dari ekspresi Itachi tadi kalau _aniki_-nya itu pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi.

"Ayolah, jangan menipuku. Biar kutebak, ada masalah dengan Kyuubi?" goda Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Well, nn…_not_ _really_."

"_Not really_ eh."

Itachi kembali tertawa pelan, lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak begitu baik."

Itachi mengernyit. "Kalian baru saja jadian dan sudah ada masalah?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong…" Sasuke menatap Itachi. "Sebentar lagi ada acara _gathering_ club antigay besar-besaran dan terbuka untuk umum, mungkin kalau kau punya waktu luang kau bisa datang."

Dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dalam diam. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa masalah yang sedang dialami Sasuke.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Acara _gathering_ itu semakin dekat, para _member_ club antigay begitu sibuk dengan persiapan yang ada. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir persiapan karena besok adalah hari H. Disana sini tak terlihat satupun orang menganggur, meskipun anggota OSIS sudah turun tangan. Faktanya, acara _gathering_ besok mendapat sambutan baik dari masyarakat, jadinya acara itu akan benar-benar seperti festival.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Setelah kau menyelesaikan itu bisakah pergi membeli barang-barang ini?" ucap seorang anggota OSIS sembari menyodorkan sebuah nota. "Divisi yang mengurus itu sedang kerepotan mengurus hal lain."

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto seraya menerima nota itu. Ia melihat nota itu yang rupanya daftar belanjaannya cukup banyak. Dia harus membawa orang untuk membantunya.

"Hoi Sai. Kau senggang? Bantu aku berbelanja," ucap Naruto yang melihat Sai baru saja meletakkan beberapa perlengkapan stand.

Sai menghampiri Naruto. "Belanja apa?" tanyanya dan melongok nota yang dipegang. "Ini sih kita butuh orang setidaknya satu lagi," ucap Sai.

"Tapi sia—…"

"Oi, Sasuke," panggil Sai pada Sasuke yang tengah menggotong tangga portable.

"Sai! Kenapa harus dia sih!" omel Naruto berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sai _innocence_, dan Sasuke juga sudah menghampiri. Mana mungkin dibatalkan. "Kami kekurangan orang untuk belanja," ucap Sai.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya meletakkan tangga dan mengikuti langkah mereka sebagai tanda ia setuju membantu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, suasana begitu _awkward_, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka tengah melewati jalanan yang tidak cukup ramai saat melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi tengah mengobrol di seberang jalan sana. Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sai langsung menyebrangi jalan dan menghampiri kedua manusia itu.

"Tch, dasar Sai," gerutu Naruto manyun. Suasana semakin _awkward_, Naruto sama sekali tak berani menatap Sasuke meskipun mereka berjalan berdampingan. Hingga Naruto berjingkat kaget saat merasakan tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya. Reflex, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membeku di tempat. Naruto dengan keterkejutan dan penyesalannya, sementara Sasuke dengan raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Tak mau lebih larut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di toko perlengkapan tempat mereka akan belanja. Naruto bergegas menuju rak-rak dimana terdapat barang-barang yang tertera di nota yang ia bawa.

"Hng…biar kulihat," gumam Naruto lalu menatap rak dan langsung speechless saat melihat barang yang akan dibelinya ada di rak yang cukup tinggi. Naruto berusaha meraihnya, tapi tetap tidak sampai. Sasuke bermaksud membantu, hingga seseorang mendahului Naruto mengambil benda itu.

"Eh, Jiro-senpai?" ucap Naruto begitu menyadari siapa yang barusan mengambilkan benda yang dibutuhkannya.

"Yo, Naruto-kun kah?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk seraya menerima benda itu.

"Kau ditugas belanja juga?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Fuah, padahal kami anggota OSIS sudah mati-matian melakukan tugas, ternyata memang butuh tambahan orang. Terimakasih telah membantu."

"Tidak masalah. Ini kan acara kami juga," Naruto kembali melihat daftar belanjaannya. "Ah, kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan benda ini, senpai?"

"Ah, ada di rak sebelah sana. Ayo, sekalian. Aku juga sedang membeli perlengkapan lain di sana," Jiro merangkul pundak Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menatap tidak suka. Bagi orang normal, hal seperti itu memang hal biasa, seperti kepada sahabat. Tapi bagi Sasuke, dia benci kalau kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Err…

Kekasih eh?

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam mendapati kenyataan kalau ia dan Naruto kini mungkin sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tapi kenapa ia masih merasa benci jika ada yang mendekati Naruto?

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari sudah cukup larut saat mobil yang Sasuke kendarai berhenti di depan mansionnya. Sasuke lalu memasuki mansion sambil membanting pintu. Ia lelah setelah mengurusi persiapan selama seharian, dan yang paling membuatnya marah karena melihat Naruto selalu saja bersama orang lain. Ia sama sekali belum bisa merelakan Naruto, tapi harus bagaimana? Naruto sendiri yang ingin mereka berpisah.

BRAAKK!

Lagi, Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya supaya terbuka, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan yang sama.

"_Okaeri_," ucap Itachi yang tengah duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap sengit dan segera menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower untuk menenangkan diri. Cukup lama, hingga ia merasa lebih tenang da barulah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Itachi masih berada di posisi yang sama. Sasuke memicing menatap Itachi.

"_Nii_-_san_," panggil Sasuke dan duduk di tepi ranjang, di samping Itachi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. "Apa masalahmu seburuk itu?"

"Hah?" Itachi mendongak dari bukunya demi menatap Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau sedang ada masalah. Dan semakin hari sepertinya makin parah saja," Sasuke manatap _aniki_-nya itu. "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau."

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengetuk dahi Sasuke seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang cerita. Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti tadi?"

Sasuke terdiam, tapi lalu membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. "Karena kau tidak mau cerita aku juga tiiiidak," putus Sasuke yang malah mendapatkan gelitikan di pinggangnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Kyuu-_nii_, kau mau datang ke acara tidak?" omel Naruto sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi Kyuubi. "Ini sudah pagi loh!"

"Tch! Berisik kau Naruto. Aku datang siangan kan tidak masalah. Aku bukan panitia sepertimu," bantah Kyuubi dan berusaha menarik kembali selimutnya. "Sudah pergi sana!"

"Aish, akhir-akhir ini kau tensi sekali sih. Sedang datang bulan ya?" goda Naruto. "Atau…ada hubungannya dengan Itachi-_nii_ ya? Ahihi, jangan-jangan kau nggak bisa memuaskan Itachi-_nii_ ya? Staminamu memang payah."

"NA-RU-TOOOO…!"

"Gyaa hahahahahaha," Naruto hanya bisa terbahak sambil menghindar saat Kyuubi melemparkan bantal kepadanya.

Naruto mengambil ranselnya untuk kemudian berpamitan kepada orang tuanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah ia terus mengingat Kyuubi. Ada apa dengan sepupunya yang satu itu? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sedang ada masalah. Sering ia tampak begitu kacau dan kini ia berubah menjadi pendiam.

"Ah, sudahlah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan setengah berlari menuju sekolah, lalu bergabung dengan teman-teman panitanya untuk mematangkan persiapan.

.

Sasuke tidak begitu banyak membantu dalam persiapan di hari H. pasalnya, kalau ia memegang sesuatu, bisa dijamin benda itu akan hancur. Bagamaina tidak? Kalau ia terus merasa marah karena melihat Naruto terus saja dekat dengan Jiro-senpai. Ya, sejak mereka belanja peralatan di hari kemarin. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk sedikit menghindar dari kegiatan.

Acara berjalan lancar dan meriah, bahkan terlalu meriah untuk disebut sebagai _gathering_ atau sosialisasi. Ini sih sudah seperti festival. Di sana sini stand penuh dengan antrian pengunjung, hingga acara sosialisasi akan dimulai dan para pengunjung dikumpulkan di satu tempat.

Sasuke akan ke atas panggung saat ia melihat _aniki_-nya dan Kyuubi masih berjalan-jalan di antara stand. Berniat menyapa karena MC memang masih berbicara, Sasuke menghmapiri mereka berdua, tapi batal saat melihat mereka tmpak sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Hah? Kau mau permen apel? Dasar bocah," ejek Itachi meski tetap membelikan permen apel untuk Kyuubi.

"Haaahhh? Kau punya masalah dengan itu? Aku sudah lama di luar negeri. Jadi aku sudah lama tidak makan itu," omel Kyuubi.

"_Haik haik, Ouji-chan_," goda Itachi dan menyerahkan permen apel yang ia beli untuk Kyuubi.

"Hmph!" Kyuubi langsung merebut permen itu dan memakannya, lalu…

Chu…!

Itachi menggigit sisi lain permen apel yang tengah Kyuubi gigit itu. Walaupun tak berciuman, tapi tetap saja kan? Jarak di antara mereka benar-benar dekat, dan langsung membuat Kyuubi blushing.

Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. "Heh, apa yang kuhawatirkan," gumamnya tapi lalu terdiam. Entah mengapa ia masih bisa menangkap sesuatu di mata Itachi, seolah masalahnya masih belum berkurang sedikitpun. Seolah masalah yang membuatnya gelisah bukanlah Kyuubi. Seolah…

…Kyuubi hanyalah pelarian dari masalahnya…

Sasuke mengerjap. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya saat tiba-tiba Sai menghampiri Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Ne~ Itachi-san, semua sudah di tempat sosialisasi. Kau tidak ke sana?" ucap Sai seraya memeluk lengan Itachi.

"Hng…kurasa sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau panitia?" Itachi mengacak rambut Sai dengan sayang, tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuubi karenanya.

"Yeah, memang sih. Aku hanya ingin menyempatkan diri menyapamu. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti," lalu Sai melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke dan Kyuubi terbelalak. Ia…mengecup pipi Itachi. Dan yang membuat Sasuke geram adalah Itachi yang justru tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sampai nanti," balas Itachi dan menatap kepergian Sai.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, ingin rasanya ia memukul _aniki_-nya saat itu juga. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah mendekati mereka, Kyuubi sudah menampar keras pipi Itachi.

"Apa maumu," ucap Kyuubi dingin dan datar.

Itachi terdiam, masih dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke samping karena tamparan Kyuubi.

"Kau memberikan harapan padaku, tapi di saat yang sama membetikannya pada orang lain. APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA!" kali ini Kyuubi membentak. "Kalau kau mau menolakku, tolaklah setegas mungkin. Jangan memberikan perasaanmu yang setengah-setengah! Kau sama saja membunuh—…"

"Ne…" potong Itachi. Kali ini menatap Kyuubi lurus, tatapannya dingin. Seolah ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh kemarahannya saat itu juga. Kemarahan yang…menurut Sasuke bukan tertuju pada Kyuubi. Kemarahan yang tertuju pada orang lain yang tak Sasuke tahu siapa. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Itachi melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kyuubi menggeram pelan.

"Kau mau aku menjadi pacarmu atau apa?"

Deg!

Kyuubi terbelalak.

"Kalau kau memang mau, kenapa tidak katakan saja?" lanjut Itachi. "Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya kalau kau mau naik ke ranjang bersamaku."

Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya, tinjunya terkepal begitu erat.

"Aku benci pada orang yang tak menyadari apa yang diinginkannya sementara dia terus mengoceh tentang apa yang tak ia inginkan," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya saat tiba-tiba tangan Kyuubi mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menariknya supaya sedikit menunduk.

"Tch! Kau orang terbrengsek yang pernah kukenal," ucap Kyuubi sama dinginnya, tapi lalu menarik kepala Itachi dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. "Dan YA!" ucap Kyuubi setelah melepas ciuman dan cengkeramannya di baju Itachi.

"Jadikan aku pacarmu!"

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	11. Chapter 11 : Get You

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Mohon maaf buat yang nggak tahan sama straight, ada straghtnya disini. Ane juga rada muntah sih bikinnya. Ah, btw, ane takut juga update pas ramadhan, tapi karena ada yg nanyain kok gak update2 jadi ya saya update aja lah kekekeke moga aja ada yg mau baca XD

.

.

Reply Review :

# salmaasuka : ehehehe syukur deh kalo bs bwt km ktawa XD hohoho ternyata banyak yg ehati ttg yaoi kekeke makasih banyak read reviewnya…

# DiebleNoAngeloNero : hohoho ane seneng baca review anda soalnya panjaaanngg XD kekeke wah, kau benar2 fans SasuNaru sejati ya, ampe gak rela mereka tersakiti hehehe tenang aja, cinta mereka akan bersatu kok pada akhirnya XD dan insyaAllah fic ini nggak akan berhenti di tengah2. Btw, makasih kritik saran and read reviewnya :D

# RyunkaSanachikyu : uhuhuhuu cup cup cup, sini author kasih permen…#puasa oi XP ya nmanya jg maih labil, begitulah XD makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

#Fujoshi Girl : hehehe iya dong XD makasih read reviewnya…

# loveyaoiever : iya, ini atas request darimu aku update meski bulan puasa kekeke mog km masi mau baca…makasih read reviewnya…

Makasih juga buat yg udah log in : AQua Schiffer, Vianycka Hime, Arisu Amano, altadinata, kitsune Riku11, rylietha. kashiva, versetta, BeautifulLie1174, mifta cinya, funny bunny blaster, nerurudz, and ChukheNalu 4ev, makasih read reviewnya…:D

.

.

Chapter 11 : Get You

.

.

.

"_Ne~…Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Aku benci pada orang yang tak menyadari apa yang diinginkannya sementara dia terus mengoceh tentang apa yang tak ia inginkan,"_

Kata-kata Itachi terus berputar di otak Sasuke. Mungkin benar. ia harus mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tapi…tiap kali memikirkan Naruto, semua niat itu seakan tertelan. Bocah blonde itu sudah tak menginginkannya untuk berada di sisinya, lalu harus bagaimana?

Suara tawa penonton membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ya, dia tengah berada di atas panggung mendampingi kepala sekolah dan seorang narasumber melakukan sosialisasi, sementara Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Sang kepala sekolah tampak sedang berinteraksi dengan _audience_, tapi Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang tengah ia sampaikan. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Hingga ucapan kepala sekolah membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun, kemarilah," ucap Kepala Sekolah dan membawa Naruto berdiri. "Sebagai ketua club anti-gay, sebagai bukti bahwa kau straight, pastinya kau sudah punya pacar perempuan kan?" Kepala Sekeloha menyikut Naruto. "Apa lagi dengan wajahmu yang manis itu hahahahaha."

"Kyaaaaa…."

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Audience langsung ribut, terutama yang termasuk Naruto fansclub, sementara Naruto diam saja, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hingga kepala sekolah berbisik padanya tanpa lewat microphone.

"Naruto-kun, jawab saja sudah. Lagipula bukan berarti kau harus menunjukkan orangnya kan?" bisiknya.

"…" terdiam sejenak, masih ragu. "Umm…ya, ya, tentu saja aku punya pacar," Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyum "Perempuan pastinya," tenggorokan Naruto serasa tercekat setelah mengatakan itu, dan dia sama sekali tak berani menoleh ke belakang dimana ia yakin Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

Audience kembali ribut, ada yang teriak tidak terima, ada yang teriak senang, ada juga yang menyuarakan 'siapa, siapa', dan merekalah yang paling dominan. Kepala sekolah tertawa.

"Jadi, apa kalian ingin tahu siapa?" ucap kepala sekolah yang sontak membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Nah, Naruto-kun, kau bisa membawanya naik ke atas panggung."

"Hah? A…etto…" Naruto mau menolak, tapi _audience_ kembali menyuarakan supaya Naruto membawa pacarnya ke atas panggung.

"Ayo panggil namanya Naruto-kun," kepala sekolah menyerahkan michrophone nya pada Naruto. Di tengah kebingungannya, ia menatap ke arah Sakura yang ada di tribun penonton, ia tengah mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Naruto mencoba menerka apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Hi-na-ta…" ucap Naruto mengikuti gerak bibir Sakura.

Suasana langsung hening, hingga beberapa detik kemudian kembali riuh menjadi teriakan heboh.

Kepala sekolah tampak tertawa puas. "Nah, Hinata-_chan_, ayo naik ke atas panggung," ucapnya.

Lalu dengan malu-malu dan langkah ragu, Hinata naik ke atas panggung, menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya kepala sekolah begitu keduanya berdiri berdampingan.

"A…etto…ano…" Hinata tak mampu menjawab, grogi.

"Lalu, apa sa—…"

BRAK!

Dan ucapan kepala sekolah terpotong saat Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya hingga kursi itu terguling.

"_Don't fuck with me_, Naruto itu pacarku!" tegas Sasuke dengan tampang membunuh.

Suasana langsung hening dalam sekejap, hingga Kiba dan anggota club gay nya bersorak gembira, membuat suasana kembali kacau.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau ucapkan sih?!" kesal kepala sekolah, sementara Naruto masih tebelalak tidak percaya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau kita putus," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto tanpa mempedulikan ucapan kepala sekolah. Teriakan club gay semakin heboh saja mendengar itu, sementara kepala sekolah terlihat sangat murka.

"Hahaha…" potong Naruto sehingga semua perhatian kini terpusat kepadanya. "Kalian terkejut, bukan? Dengan drama kami."

Deg!

"Ini kejutan dari kami, supaya suasana tidak membosankan," lanjut Naruto. "Kami merencanakannya diam-diam, iya kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak dapat menjawab apapun, iya hanya mematung di tempat.

"Iya," ucap sebuah suara membenarkan.

"Jiro-senpai…" ucap Naruto, mengenali siapa yang barusan membelanya.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun dan para anggota OSIS yang merencanakannya."

Sontak teriakan kecewa langsung terdengar dari tribun penonton, entah dari club gay entah dari para fujoshi yang kebetulan nyasar di sosialisasi anti-yaoi. Yang jelas author ada di salah satunya #dibunuh

Lagi, kepala sekolah tertawa puas. Mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengembalikan pembicaraan ke arah yang seharusnya. Sasuke menggeram, berbalik, berniat menuruni panggung kalau Naruto tidak mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke? Acara belum selesai loh…dan…bukannya nanti masih ada drama lagi."

Ucapan tanpa dosa itu, entah sengaja atu tidak, seolah menyudutkan Sasuke pada titik yang tak mungkin ia bisa kembali.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Seusai acara, Sasuke turun dari panggung dengan wajah kesal. Kesal sekaligus…terluka. Ia tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat Jiro mengusiknya.

"_Teme_ yo, kau benar-benar _party pooper_ eh," ucap Jiro. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, masih membelakangi Jiro dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kalau Naruto tidak bergerak cepat, kau sudah menghancurkan reputasi sekolah kita! Kau tidak tahu seberapa harga yang harus kau bayar kalau itu terjadi."

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Jiro melangkah mendekati Sasuke, meletakkan siku nya di pundak Sasuke dan berbisik.

"_Well, by the way_, kau lihat ekspresi Naruto tadi? Sepertinya dia sudah sangat membencimu. Jadi…bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkannya saja padaku?"

Snap!

Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke langsung meninju Jiro, tepat di wajah. Hingga Hiro terbatuk dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba menyentuhnya," geram Sasuke.

Jiro menatap tajam, membalas tinjuan Sasuke hingga Sasuke memiliki luka yang sama di bibirnya, mereka nyaris beradu tinju lagi kalau Naruto tidak datang dan melerai mereka. Yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah Naruto yang justru menolong Jiro dan memapahnya pergi, membuat Jiro menyeringai menang. Sasuke benar-benar marah, ia langsung meninggalkan _backstage_ setelah menyambar ranselnya.

"_Well_, kau memang berani, tapi kurasa tindakanmu juga salah," sebuah suara menghentikan langkah cepat Sasuke, Itachi. "Dengan begini kau akan tambah sulit mendapatkan perhatian Naruto kembali."

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali melangkah.

"Kau tidak melarikan diri kan?"

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti, tangannya terkepal erat, lalu ia berbalik menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau mengoreksi dirimu sendiri sebelum menceramahi orang lain," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sekaligus mencemooh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, tapi aku tahu kau menggunakan Kyuubi sebagai pelarianmu," Sasuke menyeringai. "Lalu apa? Kau akan membawanya ke ranjang lalu mencampakkannya setelah kau puas? Heh…_what a noble_—…"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, melirik Itachi tajam lalu menyeringai singkat sebelum meninggalkan tempat.

Itachi masih diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat, menyesali tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan seperti apa, seharusnya ia memaklumi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, kalau ucapan Sasuke itu bukan fakta, seharusnya Itachi tidak marah.

"Itachi-_nii_?" panggilan itu menyadarkan Itachi kembali, menoleh untuk mendapati bocah bersurai blonde itu menghampirinya.

"Naruto-_kun_, soal Sasuke…" bukannya menjawab sapaan si blonde, Itachi lngsung mengalihkan topic.

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto tanpa membiarkan Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum jahil.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat _aniki_-nya memasuki kamar.

"Hei," sapa Itachi riang seolah kejadian tadi siang tak pernah ada.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya sedikit heran tapi kemudian tidak peduli, ia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau mau ikut setelah ini?" tanya Itachi sambil melepas sepatunya lalu menyambar handuk.

"Kemaana?"

"_Clubbing_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Kukira kau sudah punya Kyuubi."

"Aku sedang ingin bersama wanita malam ini. Soal Kyuubi mungkin besok malam, ck!" Itachi mengerlingkan matanya dengan senyum jahil sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sambil geleng-geleng kepala lalu menghampiri meja belajarnya untuk menyiapkan laporan untuk besok pagi. Ia masih sibuk mengetik laporan itu saat Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau ikut kan?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Secara teknis aku masih dibawah umur," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

"Oh, _C'mon. admit it. You wanna try to go to a club_."

Sasuke mendengus dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Hei, _nii-san_ apaan yang malah mengajak _otouto_-nya ke tempat seperti itu?" Sasuke memutar badannya menghadap Itachi.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "_Nii-san_ super baik tentunya, sana bersiap," Itachi melempar handuknya ke muka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan melempar balik handuk itu lalu mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku mau minta ma—…"

"_Haik haik_," potong Sasuke. Mereka kini sudah melaju di jalanan.

"Hei, aku belum mengatakan apapun," Itachi menjitak kepala _otouto_-nya tanpa kehilangan _focus_ pada kemudinya.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau katakan dan apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Sasuke. "Dari dulu kau kan memang begitu, kau selalu minta maaf dengan membawaku ke suatu tempat untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Hanya saja sekarang kau membawaku ke tempat yang bukannya bakalan mendinginkan kepalaku, melainkan kebalikannya."

Itachi tertawa. "_Haik haik, sasuga ore no otouto_," balas Itachi. "Tapi…aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sikapku tadi benar-benar kekanak-kanakan."

"Tidak masalah, saat itu aku memang sedang panas, rasanya ingin mengomel pada seseorang. Untungnya kau di sana."

"_God_, jadi maksudmu aku jadi bahan pelampiasan amarahmu?" ucap Itachi datar sambil membelokkan kemudinya. Sasuke tertawa.

"Tapi kau serius soal Kyuubi kan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Kau tidak akan mempermainkannya?"

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis.

Menghela nafas, mengganti pertanyannya. "Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan siap—…"

"Ah, sudah sampai," potong Itachi. Ia membelok ke salah satu gedung, memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menarik Sasuke masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

Sasuke memicingkan mata dengan lampu yang ada begitu memasuki ruangan bermusik keras itu. Ia mengikuti Itachi sambil melihat sekeliling, disana-sini banyak pasangan yang tengah bercumbu dan juga manusia-manusia setengah telanjang menari di bawah lampu disko, mengikuti music yang menyentak.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke yang tak bisa mendengar Itachi dengan jelas akibat suara music.

"Kau mau minum?" ulang Itachi dengan suara dikeraskan.

Sasuke menggeleng yang membuatnya kesal saat melihat ekspresi merendahkan dari Itachi. "Baiklah, aku minum!" kesal Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului menuju meja bartender. Tapi begitu duduk di sana, dia tidak tahu mau pesan apa.

"Jus jeruk saja," ucap Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek, tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini memelototinya. Sasuke mencubit pinggang Itachi keras, tapi malah membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Aku membawamu kesini bukan berarti membebaskanmu melakukan apapun," ucap Itachi.

"_Haik haik_," Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah saat dua cewek sexi menghampiri mereka dan membuat Sasuke membatu.

"Cowok, sepertinya kalian sedang senggang," ucap cewek yang kini bergelayut di lengan Itachi.

"Ehm, yeah," ucap Itachi.

"Mau main bersama ku?"

"_Well_, tentu saja," ucap Itachi dan beranjak pergi, tapi sebelumnya dia menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Kalau yang ini aku mengizinkanmu," kerlingnya. Ia menuju ruangan sebelah sambil merangkul pinggang cewek itu, dan setelah menikung dan memastikan Sasuke sudah tak melihatnya lagi, ia melepaskan cewek itu dan menyerahkan sebuah cek padanya.

"_Thanks_," ucap si cewek. "Tapi…serius nih, tanpa 'bonus'?" ucapnya dan bergelayut mesra di leher Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum. "_Sorry, maybe next time_," tolaknya. Tapi si cewek tetap keras kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi saat sebuah tangan menarik Itachi menjauh secara paksa. "O ow…"

"Aku tidak ingat mengizinkanmu untuk mencumbu wanita ini," ucap Kyuubi dengan tampang kesal.

Si cewek hanya tersenyum jahil lalu melenggang pergi.

"_Sorry_," cengir Itachi dan mengacak rambut Kyuubi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah berhasil memasukkan Naruto ke tempat ini," ucapnya. "Chee, sebenarnya apa mau bocah itu sampai menyuruhku menyelundupkannya ke tempat ini."

"_Well_, dia bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kita lihat saja."

"…" Kyuubi tak merespon, hanya menatap Itachi.

"_What_?" heran Itachi.

Kyuubi malah manyun.

"Hei hei…?" bingung Itachi, "Aku ha—…" ucapan Itachi sontak terhenti saat bibir Kyuubi membungkam bibirnya, membawanya dalam pagutan basah untuk beberapa saat.

"Harusnya kau menciumku," ucap Kyuubi lalu meninju pelan dada Itachi sebelum melenggang pergi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sasuke celingukan beberapa saat. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan cewek sexi yang masih menempel padanya ini? Dalam keadaan normal Sasuke sudah pasti mengusirnya, tapi saat ini dia ada di club dan tentu saja keadaan ini bukan keadaan normal, karena tujuan orang ke club sudah pasti…

"Jadi…siapa namamu?" tanya cewek itu manja.

"E…" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Cewek itu tertawa. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, kau masih baru soal hal begini ya?"

'Apa yang kau maksud dengan hal begini?' batin Sasuke, sadar atau tidak, jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat sejak tadi. "Yeah…" jawab Sasuke kaku.

"_Well_, tenang saja, aku akan memandumu pelan-pelan," ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauh, menyuruh Sasuke mengikuti. Tapi Sasuke masih diam di tempat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kalau ia mengikuti cewek itu, mereka pasti berujung di _private room_, lalu pastinya…

"Ayoo…" ujar cewek iu manja sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke—…benar saja dugaan Sasuke. _Private room_. "_C'mon_," undang cewek itu saat Sasuke hanya mematung di depan pintu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Cewek itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menyambut Sasuke dengan pose yang menggoda. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Disini Cuma kita berdua, temanmu tadi sudah pasti sedang bersenang-senang saat in," ucap si cewek dan membawa Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin soal—…"Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Pacarmu?" tebak si cewek. "Ayolah, kau datang ke tempat ini berarti karena sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu kan? Dan kau datang ke sini sudah pasti untuk melakukan 'hal-hal' yang sedang tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan pacarmu."

Sasuke Cuma diam, mungkin ucapan cewek itu ada benarnya. Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Kalau memang tidak mau dia kan bisa menolak ajakan Itachi. Jadi, dia datang kesini karena kemauan sendiri kan? Dan sekarang tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali dia dan cewek sexi di sampingnya. Apa lagi yang ia ragukan? Toh Naruto tidak akan tahu, sekalipun tahu memangnya kenapa? Naruto juga seenaknya selingkuh dengan Jiro. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama?

"Ayo…sampai kapan kau mau diam saja?" cewek itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, membawanya tiduran di ranjang dengan posisi Sasuke di atas. Untuk sesaat Sasuke tak berkedip menatap tubuh sexi si cewek, dan tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menyentuhkan bibirnya di kulit si cewek.

"Nh…" si cewek mulai mengerang, membuat Sasuke nyaris tak memikirkan apapun lagi, hingga saat cewek itu memagut bibir Sasuke dengan ganasnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak dan melepakan diri dari cewek itu. Ia turun dari ranjang, menatap cewek itu dengan nafas tersengal, tanda ia tengah berusaha keras menahan hasratnya. Tapi ia tak menyentuh cewek itu lagi.

"Maaf…" ucap Sasuke, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa kosong beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku punya…orang lain…"Entah kenapa ciuman tadi mengingatkannya pada Naruto, ia dan Naruto saja belum pernah melakukan ciuman basah, kenapa ia harus melakukannya dengan orang lain? Dan meski ingatan Sasuke akan Naruto yang bersama Jiro muncul kembali, kali ini Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Pacarmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku hanya…mencintainya. Itu saja."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang kan? Toh dia tidak membalas perasaanmu."

"Yeah, harusnya begitu. Harusnya aku bisa…" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa," sebuah senyum rapuh terlukis di bibirnya. "Aku sadar kalau akulah yang butuh mencintanya, tak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Akulah…yang membutuhkan perasaan ini tetap tertuju padanya."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, hingga si cewek terkikik pelan.

"Hihihi…" Sasuke hanya menatap tak mengerti. "Sepertinya kau menang, bocah blonde. Yah…sayang aku tidak mendapatkan keperjakaan cowok tampan ini," ucap si cewek yang tak bisa dimengerti Sasuke. Cewek itu lalu pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempat.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan hingga matanya memicing lalu terbelalak saat melihat siluet pirang di pojokan kamar yang gelap. Yeah, tadi kan Sasuke sama sekali tak sempat memperhatikan ruangan, jadi kini mulutnya langsung terbuka tanpa suara, terlebih saat sosok itu perlahan mendekat.

"N—…Naru—…to…" ucapnya terbata.

"_Bitch_!"

Jleb!

Ucapan Naruto menembus langsung jantung Sasuke.

"A—…aku bisa jelaskan," Sasuke langsung panic.

"Ya, jelaskan saja bagaimana kau menggerayangi tubuh cewek itu."

"Y-yeah, tapi—…tapi…aku tidak melanjutkannya kan? Aku mengingatmu, jadi aku tidak—…melanjutkannya."

Naruto Cuma menatap datar, tatapan merendahkan.

"Naruto…Naruto kumohon…" Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi—…tapi aku tidak serius ingin melakukannya dengan wanita itu. Aku Cuma—…"

"Oya? Meski aku melihatmu sangat 'bersemangat' tadi."

Sasuke kembali tak bisa berucap, Cuma bibirnya saja yang bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa.

"Dan lagi…" tambah Naruto. "Kenapa kau khawatir sekali meluruskan hal ini padaku? Kita kan memang sudah tidak ada hubungan," seringainya.

Deg!

Sasuke terdiam, mulutnya tak lagi bisa mengucap apapun. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto, menatap dalam diam. Mengetahui fakta kalau ia dan Naruto bukan lagi pasangan, Sasuke benar-benar tak berkutik. Tapi kenapa ia sangat tidak ingin Naruto salah paham atas kesalahannya tadi? Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga Naruto tertunduk lalu mulai terkikik pelan.

"Hi hi…hi hi hi…"

Sasuke membelalak tidak mengerti, terlebih saat Naruto justru tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha hahahaha harusnya…hahahaha…harusnya kau melihat ekspreimu sendiri Sasuke…hihiihi…"

Sasuke hanya berkedip beberapa kali menatap Naruto.

"Ahahahaha aku menyesal tidak membawa kamera untuk merekam ekspresimu hahahaha…"

"Naruto…!" Sasuke sedikit membentak, ia kembali menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto, kali ini sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Apa…maksudnya ini…?"

"Hmph…! Fufufu…tidak, hanya saja…hihihihi…kau OOC sekali. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja, Sasuke yang kukenal mana mungkin mengatakan hal romantis seperti 'aku butuh mencintainya' dan lain lain. Ahahahaha…Dan juga…dan juga…hihiihi…ekspreimu tadi aneh sekali. Hahaha…"

"Yeah, dan yang bisa membuatnya begitu Cuma kau saja, Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar ucapan itu, dan ia melihat Itachi serta Kyuubi berdiri di sana.

"Hehe iya nih, Itachi-nii," cengir Naruto. "Sayangnya tidak kufoto tadi."

"Kan kau bisa membuatnya begitu kapanpun kau mau," balas Itachi.

"_Ano sa_—…" Sasuke Cuma bisa menggeram mengetahui kalau ia sudah dikerjai oleh Naruto dan _aniki_-nya.

"_So_, apa keputusanmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah pasti kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini kembali tegang. Dengan sikap Sasuke tadi sudah pasti Naruto benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sekarang. "Menurutmu apa?" Naruto malah bertanya.

"Baiklah, terserah saja kau mau bersama Jiro atau siapa," Sasuke Cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"He? Memangnya kau inginnya begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Jadi tidak mau kalau aku menerimamu lagi?"

"Cih! Itu tidak mung—…hah?!" Sasuke manatap Naruto tidak percaya.

Bocah blonde itu tersenyum jahil. "Aku akan menerimamu lagi kalau kau mau mengulang kata-kata indahmu tadi."

Sasuke Cuma melotot tak suka sementara Naruto kembali tertawa terbahak.

"Hehe aku sudah berniat melakukannya sejak kenekatanmu di acara _gathering_ itu. Orang gila mana yang mau memproklamasikan cinta sesama jeninya di acara _gathering_ anti-sesama jenis? Sepetinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya?" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cih!" kesal Sasuke dan menyentil hidung Naruto.

"_Haik haik_, apapun itu ayo cepat keluar dari sini. Aku tidak suka tempat ini," ucap Kyuubi yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Hehe, iya. Ayo cari tempat nongkrong yang bagus," balas Naruto.

Kyuubi membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi diikuti Itachi, Naruto juga melangkah, tapi Sasuke menarik tangannya dan hanya dalam sedetik, Sasuke udah merengkuh tubuh Naruto di lengannya dan memagut bibir Naruto dalam ciuman basah.

"Sasu—…mmnnhh…tu—…tunggu—…mmnnhh…nnhh…" tapi ucapan Naruto tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke, ia masih melahap bibir Naruto dengan rakus seolah tak pernah ingin melepasnya lagi. Perlahan, Naruto menyerah juga. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh cowok yang kini kembali menjadi pacarnya itu. Mereka melakukannya cukup lama, hingga mereka melepas ciuman itu dan sama-sama tersenyum. Keduanya lalu keluar mengikuti Kyuubi dan Itachi dengan bergandengan tangan.

Kyuubi berjalan dalam diam di samping Itachi. Tak menggandeng tangannya, tak merangkul pundaknya, dan Itachi juga sepertinya tak ada niat untuk melakukannya. Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Hn? Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuubi acuh.

"Hei…" Itachi mengacak rambut Kyuubi, tapi kali ini Kyuubi menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kyuu…?"

Kyuubi berjalan mendahului, Itachi mengejarnya, hingga langkah mereka terhenti di pintu keluar club saat tiga orang berpapasan dengan mereka. Seorang cewek bersurai violet, cowok bersurai merah, dan seorang lagi cowok bersurai jingga seperti milik Kyuubi dengan wajah penuh piercing. Dan sepertinya cowok terakhir itulah yang menyita hampir seluruh perhatian Kyuubi.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sama-sama tercengang oleh sesuatu yang ada di benak masing-masing.

"E—…hai," sapa Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Hei, kau disini juga?" ucap cewek bersurai violet.

"Yeah, tapi kami sudah mau perg—…"

"'kami'," ulang si surai merah surai mengutip kata-kata Itachi. Ia menyeringai dan tampaknya siap melontarkan kata-kata pedas lagi, tapi ucapannya dipotong cowok bersurai jingga.

"_Well_, sayang sekali ya. Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu, ayo Konan, Nagato," ucap si surai pirang dan memasuki club.

"Hei, Pain! Katakan sesuatu!" omel Nagato sambil melangkah memasuki clun mengikuti langkah Pain.

"Bye…Itachi-_kun_," ucap Konan dan mengikuti langkah keduanya.

Itachi beralih menatap Kyuubi yang masih diam saja.

"'Warna jingga adalah warna terbaik', eh?" Kyuubi mengulang kata-kata Itachi dulu dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kyuu—…" cegah Itachi tapi Kyuubi tak menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	12. Chapter 12: Tegami

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review :

# RyunkaSanachikyu : ciiieeeeee yang reviewnya berapi-api banget ciiieeeee #apaan sih# kekekeke kan biar greget, impian semua cowok dibawah umur kan masuk club (survey dari mana luthor?) soal itachi…uhuhu sesungguhnya itachi itu nggak cinta makyuubi, soalnya dia cintanya sama author! Yeah, dilarang protes *digorok* makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D and salam kenal balik…

# Yamamoto : ah, makasih banyak semangatnya XD maaf update ngaret huueeee T.T makasih banyak read reviwanya ya :D

# Fujoshi Girl : ahaha uke dah mbak bro XD aku bales keduanya dah…btw, sankyuu buat read reviewnya :D

#diebleNoAngeloNero : ohohoho iya masama mbak bro XD fujoshi edan? Gak papa gak papa, karena author termasuk di dalamnya kakakakakaka #malah bangga# makasih banyak read reviewnya ya :D

Makasih juga buat yang udah log in : Ineedtohateyou/alta0sapphire/Uuvai yagami/mifta cinya/ ChukheNalu 4ev/ rylietha. kashiva/ URuRuBaek/ versetta/ putry. regina. 54/ zaladevita/ Dark Kitsune 9 makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

.

.

.

Chapter 12 : Tegami

.

.

.

"Gyaaa! Sasuke-_teme_! Itu jus milikku…!" raung si surai pirang sambil berusaha merebut segelas jus yang tengah diminum cowok bersurai hitam yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu.

"_Urusai_ Naruto-_dobe_, harusnya kau senang. Ini sama saja _indirect_ _kiss_," balas Sasuke pada cowok pirang di hadapannya.

"Che, kan enakan yang _direct_ _kiss_, sini kembali—…" seakan baru menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya, Naruto langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hoo…_direct kiss_ eh?" seringai Sasuke, ia langsung mencondongkan wajahnya ke Naruto. "Dikabulkan."

"T-teme…ma-maksudku bukan…" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat untuk menerima ciuman Sasuke, tapi setelah beberapa saat, Naruto membuka matanya kembali karena Sasuke tak kunjung menciumnya. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya justru tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke tempat di belakangnya, Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke dan mendapati Itachi tak begitu jauh dari mereka tampak sedang berbicara di telefon enah dengan siapa.

"Ne~ aku Cuma ingin tahu kabarmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar ucapan Itachi meski tak begitu jelas. "Kyuu…" terdiam sejenak. "Telefon aku kalau kau menerima pesan ini," lanjutnya lalu menutup telefon, wajahnya terlihat sayu, hingga matanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia tersenyum.

"Aw aw, _sorry_. Sepertinya aku mengganggu _moment_ penting," cengirnya lalu kembali memasuki mansion.

"…" Sasuke tak merespon, lalu beralih bertanya pada Naruto setelah Itachi lenyap dari pandangannya. "Oi, Dobe. Dimana Kyuubi? Kurasa Itachi-_nii_ sudah beberapa hari mencoba menghubunginya tapi—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat ekspresi manyun Naruto, ia mendesah lelah. "Kau ini," sentilnya pada hidung Naruto. "Segitunya ingin ciuman?"

_Blush_…

"Ha—Hah? Ap-apa maksudmu Teme! Seenaknya saja! Aku tidak—…"

Chuu…

Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan sesaat.

"Aku akan menciummu lagi kalau kau beritahu aku dimana Kyuubi," ucap Sasuke, tetap menjaga jarak antar wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Si-siapa yang mau dicium lagi olehmu _Teme_!" Naruto menyingkirkan wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Soal Kyuubi?"

"Hng…" terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah…kurasa dia bertingkah aneh sejak kita pulang dari club waktu itu. Dia jadi tidak suka berbicara, dan…yeah, selalu terlihat murung. Tapi setiap kali kutannya kenapa dia jawab tidak apa-apa."

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

"_Well_, sebenarnya…kemarin dia sudah pulang. Maksudku, dia sudah pergi dari rumahku. Aku tidak tau dia pulang atau kemana, dia juga tidak memberitahu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, jadi kami kira ya paling dia pulang ke—…mmmnnhh…" Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Ya, kali ini sebuah ciuman basah. Ia melahap bibir Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan lidahnya yang hangat, hingga lidah Naruto menyambut ciumannya dan membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi baru saja mematikan handphone nya saat Sasuke memasuki kamar.

"Masih belum dapat kabar darinya?" tanya Sasuke dan duduk di tepi ranjang di mana Itachi berbaring dan bersandar di kepalanya.

"Yeah…" jawab Itachi singkat dan menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya.

"Aku dapat alamat Kyuubi dari _Dobe_," Sasuke menyodorkan secarik kertas. "Sebaiknya kau kesana besok. Naruto bilang lusa Kyuubi akan pergi entah kemana karena dapat pekerjaan baru."

Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahi lalu menghela nafas. "Besok aku harus ke luar negeri."

"Hah?"

"Dokter menyarankan _Kaa-san_ untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit di sana. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan di sana menjaga _Kaa-san_."

"Chee! Lupakan saja! Memangnya wanita itu masih bisa sembuh? Kau harus lebih mementingkan Kyuubi!"

Itachi hanya tertawa lalu menyentil dahi Sasuke untuk kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sasuke terdiam menatap alamat Kyuubi.

"_Well_, mungkin aku saja yang kesana."

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu rumah di jajaran perumahan elite. Ia turun dari sana bersama Naruto. Naruto segera berlari ke gerbang dan menekan bell, beberapa saat kemudia seorang _security_ menghampiri.

"Oh, Naruto-_sama_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, silahkan masuk," sambutnya seraya membukakan gerbang.

"Hu um. Oia, Kyuu-_nii_ ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah? Eh? Etto…beliau bilang beliau nggak ada. Bilang saja sedang ke peternakan atau apa begitu," jawab si _security_.

"Oh…gitu," jawab Naruto. "Gitu Sasuke. Gimana?"

Twitch!

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke dan matanya sudah menghitam di balik poni emo-nya.

"'dia bilang dia nggak ada' eh?" Sasuke mengulangi ucapan _security_ itu.

"DASAR SECURITY BEGOO—…"

"ELU YANG BEGO! KELUAR CEPEETT!" omel Sasuke pada intercom dimana Kyuubi barusan mengomel pada _security_ nya.

"Mau apa kau kesini!" omel Kyuubi masih lewat intercom.

"Che! Sopan sekali mengakal tamu mu bicara lewat benda macam ini!"

"Be-berisik! Kan aku sudah bilang aku mau ke peternakan! Cepat katakan maumu karena aku buru-buru."

"Peternakan eh? Baguslah, kita bisa ngobrol santai sambil menikmati semilir angin padang rumput."

"Huh? E—itu…argh! Sudahlah! Pulang sana!" sudah tak ada suara lagi, hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah motor melesat dari tempat parker dan melewati Sasuke seenaknya.

"_Teme_! Jangan kabur brengsek!" omel Sasuke dan segera memasuki mobil. "Ayo _Dobe_!"

"Wkwkwkwkwk," tawa Naruto seraya memasuki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Apanya yang lucu _Dobe_!" kesal Sasuke sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada _Teme_ memanggil orang lain _Teme_ wkwkwkwkwk," dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

Sasuke memacu cepat mobilnya mengikuti jejak motor Kyuubi, dan tak berapa lama motor Kyuubi terlihat sudah tak begitu jauh. Sasuke menyeringai dan nyaris menginjak pedal gas nya makin kencang saat Naruto melarangnya dan malah menginjak pedal rem.

"_Dobe_! Apa yang—…"

"_Teme_, kalau jalan di peternakan hati-hati," ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Apa maksud—…" belum selesai ucapan Sasuke, ia sudah mengerti dan harus ber-_sweatdrop_-ria saat mendengar suara sapi dan beberapa detik kemudian serombongan sapi menyeberangi jalan.

"Jadi…benar-benar…peternakan eh?" ucap Sasuke datar yang mengira alasan Kyuubi tadi Cuma alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Huh? Memangnya ada peternakan bohongan Teme?"

Twitch!

Sasuke Cuma kesal sendiri.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Dobe…" Sasuke menggeram. "KAPAN INI AKAN SELESAI!" omel Sasuke karena antrian sapi yang lewat tidak selesai-selesai juga.

"BHahahahahaha," Naruto malah tertawa.

Pim…Pim…!

Sasuke membunyikan klaksonnya, tapi yang ada malah sapi-sapi itu berhenti dan menatap ke arah mobil Sasuke, seolah bertanya-tanya benda apa yang barusan berbunyi itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Naruto makin kencang saja. "Sasu…hahaha…Sasuke…liha—…mmnh…" Naruto bungkam saat bibir Sasuke mengunci bibirnya.

"Diam Dobe, aku sedang kesal," bisik Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai tipis. "Atau…kau memang ingin dicium olehku eh?" dan tanpa Naruto menjawab, Sasuke sudah kembali menawan bibir Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman basah.

"Mnnhh…Sasu-ke…" lirih Naruto saat Sasuke melepas pagutannya, jarak antara merka masih begitu dekat. "Sepertinya…sapinya sudah pergi…"

Tapi Sasuke tak bereaksi, bukannya kembali pada kemudinya, entah sadar atau tidak, ia malah menggerakkan bibirnya untuk meraih leher Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak saat ia merasakan sapuan bibir Sasuke di lehernya.

"Ahh…" ia mendesar diluar kesadarannya saat perlahan lidah basah Sasuke menyentuh kulit sensitifnya. "Sasu…nhh…" Naruto mendesah tak menentu saat Sasuke mengulum lehernya, sesekali menggigitnya pelan. "Sasu…henti—…"

Pim! Pim!

Suara klakson mobil membawa Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia menarik bibirnya dari leher Naruto dengan buru-buru.

"_Sorry_…" ucap Sasuke dan kembali melajukan mobil, ia menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dan bisa Naruto lihat pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah, sementara Naruto? Tentu saja ia masih merona hebat dan langsung memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap Sasuke. Jantungnya saja masih berdegup begitu kencang sampai ia takut kalau Sasuke akan mendengar degupan jantungnya.

Mereka menuju peternakan milik Kyuubi—dengan arahan gugup dari Naruto—Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman peternakan.

"Ah, Kyuubi-_sama_ tadi ke padang rumput," ucap seseorang yang mereka tanyai. Mereka pun segera ke peternakan, melihat ke arah padang rumput luas dimana di sana sini terlihat banyak sapi yang tengah merumput.

"Ah, itu Kyuu-_nii_," ucap Naruto saat melihat seseorang yang tengah menunggang kuda sambil menggiring sapi-sapi supaya tidak merumput terlalu jauh. Sasuke nyaris saja melangkah kalau Naruto tak mencekal lengannya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menunggang kuda," ejek Naruto seraya melirik kuda yang ditambat tak jauh dari mereka.

Twitch!

Sasuke pun segera menghampiri kuda itu diikuti Naruto yang nyengir nista, dia ingin lihat keahlian berkuda Sasuke. Tapi begitu sampai di dekat si kuda, Sasuke Cuma diam saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Gh…

Sasuke tak menjawab. "K-kau duluan saja," ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto langsung nyengir nista. "Ow ow, ternyata Sasuke-_sama _ingin diberi contoh cara berkuda nih?"

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu eh? Aku Cuma memberimu kesempatan untuk duluan! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," Sasuke menghampiri kuda itu lalu menaikkan satu kakinya ke pedal naik sehingga kuda yang akan dinaikinya agak terusik dan Sasuke agak panik karenanya.

"Pfftt…Hmph…!" Naruto tampak tengah menahan tawa. Sasuke Cuma bisa mendengus kesal lalu menaiki kudanya dengan kikuk, diikuti Naruto yang menaiki kuda satunya lagi dengan mulus.

"Ayo jalan!" semangat Naruto lalu menyentak tali kokang kuda nya, ia melaju dengan cepat. Sasuke mengikuti cara Naruto, tapi sepertinya ia menyentak terlalu keras dan…wwwuuusshh….! Kudanya melaju begitu cepat dan bahkan menyalip kuda Naruto.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuubi melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan kecepatan menggila, ia pun terbelalak dan segera memutar kudanya, tapi sebelum sempat menyentak maju, sapi-sapi menghalanginya sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Gyaah…ayolah…! Hush hush!" Kyuubi mencoba mengusir sapi-sapi itu tapi gagal, ia semakin panik saat kuda Sasuke sudah begitu dekat dengannya. "Hwaaa…bagaimana ini! Bagaima—…"

Wwuusshh…!

Krik!

Kalimat panik Kyuubi tak selesai saat kuda yang dinaiki Sasuke melesat melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kyuu-_nii_…" panggil Naruto seraya menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Hei, si bodoh itu kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi datar.

"Haha sepertinya dia belum pernah naik kuda, tapi keren juga langsung bisa melaju sekencang itu," cengir Naruto. Kyuubi langsung menatap horror dan tanpa kata menyentak kokang kudanya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Lho, Kyuu-_nii_? Kenapa? Mau balapan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto seraya menyejajarkan laju kudanya dengan Kyuubi.

"Kau bilang dia belum pernah berkuda kan?"

"Hu um, dan dia sudah bisa melaju secepat itu. Bukannya hebat?"

"ITU NAMANYA KEHILANGAN KENDALI, _DOBE_!" omel Kyuubi.

"EEEEEHHHH…..?!" cengok Naruto seakan baru sadar.

"_Kuso_! Kalau dia mati bukan hanya peternakan ini yang disalahkan, tapi aku juga bakal dibunuh sama Itach—…" Kyuubi tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu menyadari apa yang barusan akan dikatakannya. Ia menambah kecepatan kudanya dan berhasil memperpendek jarak kudanya dengan kuda Sasuke. "Oi, _soko no teme_! Tarik talinya supaya berhenti!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia melihat Sasuke malah menyentak tali kudanya. "BUKAN DISENTAK! DITARIK BEGO! DITARIIIKKK!"

Sasuke kali ini menarik tali kudanya, tapi karena mendadak, kuda itu pun berhenti dan bediri pada kedua kaki belakangnya sambil meringkik keras. Sementara Sasuke yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh dari punggung kuda.

"Cih!" Kyuubi segera menghentikan kudanya lalu turun dan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini pingsan. Ia menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu kembali menaiki kudanya.

"Kyuu-_nii_," panggil Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa dia Cuma pingsan karena shock, tidak ada luka serius. Ayo kembali ke peternakan," komando Kyuubi dan menghentak kudanya kembali diikuti Naruto.

"Ugh…" Sasuke membuka matanya lalu berusaha bangkit, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa perih, dan ia mendapati sikunya sudah dibalut perban putih, begitu juga dengan lutut kirinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, ia berada di bangku panjang di bawah salah satu pohon rindang samping peternakan. Angin semilir begitu sejuk disana.

"Ah, Sasuke…" dilihatnya Naruto menghampiri bersama Kyuubi sambil membawa sekeranjang buah dan beberapa botol susu.

"Yo," sapa Kyuubi pendek. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya membiarkan Naruto dan Kyuubi mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke seraya membetulkan kembali celananya yang digulung sampai lutut.

"Dasar nekat," cibir Kyuubi.

"Apaan sih Kyuu-nii, jangan mengejek Sasuke dong!" bela Naruto.

"Dan kau juga! Bisa-bisanya menyuruh dia berkuda. Ini bukan mainan Naruto."

"Hehe, habis sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke-segala-bisa, jadi kukira yang ini juga tidak masalah," cengir Naruto.

"Cih! Lupakan saja," dengus Sasuke. "Kyuubi, soal Itachi—…"

"Ah, ini ada susu. Sebaiknya kau minum," potong Kyuubi.

"Oi! Aku tidak…"

"Juga ada buah-buahan. Aku mau mengurus sapi dulu, Naruto, temani dia ya…"

"Oi!" sentak Sasuke dan menarik lengan Kyuubi yang nyaris melangkah. "Berhenti menghindar, _Teme_!"

Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan kembali melangkah, sementara Sasuke beralih mengambil handphone nya dan meletakkannya di telinga. "Hallo, polisi. Aku mau melapor, peternakan—…"

"GYAAHHH!" Kyuubi langsung menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas lelah lalu duduk di akar pohon. "Jadi…apa?" tanyanya manyun tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sekarang menghindar darinya huh?" tanya Sasuke dan duduk di samping Kyuubi, membiarkan Naruto menikmati makanannya sendiri.

"Aku Cuma…butuh waktu sendiri," Kyuubi beralih memeluk lututnya.

"Butuh waktu? Memangnya apa masalah kalian? Maksudku, kukira hubungan kalian baik saja, kau saja yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah dari club waktu itu."

"…baik-baik saja…eh?" gumamnya. "Yeah, memang. Dan terlalu baik-baik saja."

"…?"

"Ne~ Sasuke, kalau kau sedang berduaan dengan Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

"Lalu…kalau kau berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto…apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"…jadi maksudmu…"

"Yeah, walau kami pacaran, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai pacarnya. Dia memang baik, tapi perlakuan baik yang ia tujukan padaku itu, sama dengan perlakuan baiknya kepada semua orang. Aku jadi kesal sendiri, dan aku mulai berpikir kalau dia tidak menyukaiku dan punya seseorang yang dia sukai selain aku. Dan saat dugaan itu menguat, aku benar-benar marah padanya. Lalu…aku berpikir lagi, sejak awal memang akulah yang mengajaknya jadian tanpa pernah bertanya apa ada orang lain yang dia sukai. Saat aku memikirkan itu aku merasa kalau aku tidak berhak marah padanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba tanyakan langsung padanya?"

"_Well_…aku pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi, mungkin aku terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya, atau aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang ingin kudengar darinya sebagai jawaban."

"…lalu…apa yang kau maksud dengan 'saat dugaanku menguat'? apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau _aniki_ memang memiliki orang lain yang disukainya?"

"…" Kyuubi tak menjawab.

"Oi!"

"Argh! Apa sih! Tentu saja kan, karena _aniki_-mu itu terlalu banyak penggemarnya," ucap Kyuubi seraya bangkit. "Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Kalau sudah tidak ada perlu silahkan pulang."

Sasuke Cuma bisa menghela nafas, lalu sebelum bangkit, ia menemukan lipatan kertas di sampingnya. Sepertinya terjatuh dari saku Kyuubi tadi, ia segera mengambil kertas itu sebelum Kyuubi menyadarinya, ia lalu menyembunyikannya di saku kemeja. "Dobe, ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit.

"Argh, teme! Tapi aku belum selesai makan," manyun Naruto tapi menurut dan menghentikan makannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah," jawab Kyuubi malas. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak tadi."

"Hng…?"

"Hubungan kalian…sudah sejauh mana?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengetuk lehernya sendiri sebagai tanda menunjuk sesuatu di leher Naruto. Naruto melirik lehernya dan langsung blushing berat mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sasuke menjilat lehernya.

"H-h-huh—…huh…ja-jangan bilang ada _kissmark_ nya," gagap Naruto.

"_Yare_ _yare_, baru jadian beberapa hari saja kalian sudah sampai ke tahap itu," goda Kyuubi.

"B-b-b-bu—bukan begitu Kyuu-_nii_…ta-ta-tadi…anoo…ituu…Sasuke! Bantu aku menjelaskan dong!"

"Huh? Memangnya apa _Dobe_? Aku memang memberikan tanda itu di lehermu kan? Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Gyyaaaaa…..!" jerit Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sasuke jahaaattt!" jeritnya lebay dan berlari pergi.

"Hhh…" Sasuke Cuma bisa mendesah lelah. "Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya seraya melangkah. "Oh ya satu lagi," ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Seandainya dugaanmu benar _aniki_ memiliki orang lain yang ia sukai, tapi dia menerimamu menjadi pacarnya, bukankah itu artinya dia lebih memilihmu dari pada orang itu? Apa fakta itu saja belum cukup? Karena kalau aku…meskipun Naruto menyukai orang lain, asal dia menerimaku jadi pacarnya, aku akan terus menjalani hubunganku dengannya, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan membuatnya melupakan orang yang disukainya itu," ucap Sasuke lalu melangkah menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sasuke, tapi untuk beberapa saat Naruto tak bergerak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tak menatap Sasuke.

"Hng…?" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto, membuatnya merona.

"A-aku…ma-masih ingin bersama Sasuke," Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Yeah aku juga," ucap Sasuke. Tapi ia ingin tahu isi kertas tadi, dan sepertinya Naruto tak perlu tahu isinya. "Tapi aku ada urusan," ia mengecup pipi Naruto lembut. "Besok kan bisa ketemu di sekolah."

"Kalau di sekolah kan kita tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Itu kan kau saja, aku sih tidak masalah kalau semuanya tahu kita sudah jadian."

"_Teme_! Kau kan sudah janji! Kita akan merahasiakan hubungan kita."

"Oya? Aku tidak pernah janji tuh," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ugh…pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Nanti club kita…sekolah kita…"

"Iya iya cinta," ucap Sasuke lalu mengulum lembut bibir Naruto. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut. "_Aishiteru_…" bisiknya.

Naruto Cuma bisa _blushing_, lalu dengan sedikit keberanian lebih, ia mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke sebelum keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju rumah dengan wajah super merah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyetir pulang, begitu sampai, ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan membating diri di ranjang. Itachi tidak ada, mungkin sudah pergi ke luar negeri mengantar _Kaa-san_-nya.

Diambilnya kertas tadi dari saku kemejanya, kertas itu sudah penuh selotip. Terlihat jelas kalau kertas itu sudah disobek menjadi ribuan keping tapi lalu disatukan kembali sebisanya. Pasti orang yang melakukannya benar-benar menganggap kertas itu berharga karena masih berusaha membuat kertas itu utuh kembali mengingat sobekannya yang tak terhitung. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat kalau tulisan di kertas itu adalah tulisan tangan Itachi, ia membacanya…sebuah surat…ya, surat cinta. Surat cinta Itachi yang ditujukan untuk…

"Pain?" gumam Sasuke saat membaca kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana.

Sasuke lalu bergegas menghubungi Itachi. "Sedang senggang?" tanya Sasuke begitu telefonnya diangkat. "Tidak, hanya saja…ah, bisa kau online lewat skype?...Oke…" Sasuke lalu bergegas menyalakan laptopnya dan segera online melalui skype dan melakukan _video_ _call_ dengan Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi. Pemandangan di belakangnya adalah gedung rumah sakit.

"_Well_, mungkin kau mengenali ini," ucap Sasuke lalu menunjukkan surat tadi ke kamera.

Deg!

Ekspresi Itachi tampak terkejut, bibirnya bergerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal. Ia terdiam cukup lama. "Da-dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak—…hanya saja…hanya saja…"

"…?"

"…hanya saja…surat itu harusnya sudah hancur sejak sudah sangat lama…" air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari sudut mata Itachi. "_Sorry_…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, ia berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang gemetar itu dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi, serius Sasuke…dari mana kau dapatkan itu? Kenapa benda itu masih ada? Aku yakin dulu aku sudah…" suaranya terdengar parau. "_sorry_…" ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa lama, ia mengingat ucapan Itachi tadi. "'Harusnya sudah hancur sejak sudah sangat lama', eh?" gumam Sasuke lalu menuju lemari dan mengobrak-abrik map untuk mencari album kenangan Itachi saat SMU. Ia mencari-cari nama 'Pain', tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Ia baru ingat kalau dulu Itachi mengikuti kelas akselerasi, jadi dari kelas satu langsung ke kelas tiga, jadi mungkin saja 'Pain' ini menjadi satu kelas di belakang Itachi. Sasuke pun Cuma bisa mendesah lelah, sekarang apa ia harus mengobrak-abrik dokumen sekolah SMU Itachi dulu hanya untuk menemukan 'Pain' ini?

Sasuke menumpuk kembali dokumen tadi ke dalam map lalu mengembalikannya ke lemari, hingga sebuah foto terselip keluar dari salah satu halamannya. Sasuke melihat foto itu, sekelompok remaja berseragam SMU, ia melihat _aniki_-nya di tengah, ia melihat wajah-wajah lainnya dan…Sasuke mengernyit saat merasa mengenali beberapa dari mereka. Cowok bersurai merah, cewek bersurai violet, dan…cowok bersurai jingga, sama seperti rambut Kyuubi. Sasuke tersentak, ia baru ingat kalau ia berpapasan dengan mereka di club waktu itu, dan dia baru ingat kalau cowok bersurai merah waktu itu memanggil si surai jingga dengan nama Pain.

"Baiklah, akan aku cari tahu," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	13. Chapter 13: A Little too Late

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Maaf kalo banyak typo T-T author berusaha sebaiknya buat neliti, maaf kalo ada yang kelewat and makasih buat reader yang udah ngingetin typo di chapter sebelumnya u,u btw, RnR please…XD

Makasih banyak bwt yg udah review :

#RyunkaSanachikyu : ohohoho kurasa XD tp itu bagus #acung jempol# ada lah, kan pair nya emang mereka XD uhm, soal itu, masih belum tau. Tp kyknya gak ampe 20 chapter deh :v jiaaah XD publish aja kali btw, makasih banyak read reviwnya. semjangArt!

#Lian Lawliet : hohow ini duha banyak loh XD kalo soal itu dibahas di chaptr depan kyknya :v btw, makasih banyak bwt RnR nya…

#Fujoshi Girl : iya, begitulah XD ini lanjut…makasih banyak RnR nya…

#chukhenalu 4ev : kekekeke gak papa dong, kan mereka pacaran XD hu um, santé aja, mereka bakal baikan nantinya XD makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya…

#naruchan lover : kekekekeke kayaknya dikau dendam banget ma abang Itachi XD tp mau gimana lg, kan masa lalu gak bs dihapus XD makasih banyak read reviewnya…

Makasih juga buat yg udah loh in : URuRuBaek/alta0sapphire/Vianycka Hime/mifta cinya/zhiewon189/FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite/Dark Kitsune 9/himekaruLI/Jasmine DaisynoYuki/Kirari no Sora/versetta and akira yamada, makasih read reviewnya :D

.

.

.

Chapter 13 : A little too late

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap secarik kertas berisi alamat seseorang di tangannya, hasil dari mengorek informasi dari beberapa sumber. Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah apartement, tengah menimbang-nimbang untuk menekan bel atau tidak. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan bel di hadapannya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara kunci diputar dan pintu terbuka. Dari sana muncul seseorang bersurai jingga dengan wajah penuh piercing. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"Pain-_san_?" ujar Sasuke. Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke, Pain mengernyit, lalu matanya terbelalak saat Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kertas penuh sobekan yang sudah diselotip disana sini. Nafas Pain terdengar tercekat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi.

"Yeah, itu milikku," jawab Pain pada akhirnya.

"_Well_, aku akan mengembalikannya kalau kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kurasa tidak. Karena…surat ini sangat berharga untukmu kan?"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Dari mana kau dapatkan surat itu?" tanya Pain sembari menuang kopi ke cangkir Sasuke.

"Dari **pacar** Itachi," Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata pacar, dan seperti yang ia duga, ekspresi Pain tampak menegang saat mendengar kata itu.

"Oh, _well_…katakan padanya itu Cuma mainan saat kami SMU," ucap Pain, meski bisa Sasuke lihat kebohongan Pain dalam kalimatnya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa 'mainan' ini sangat berharga untukmu?"

Pain menghentikan gerakannya sejenak untuk kemudian merilexkan duduknya di sofa. "Itu satu-satunya bukti yang kupunya untuk sekedar mengingat kalau dulu Itachi pernah menyukaiku."

"Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

"…"Pain tak menjawab.

"Apa sekarang kau masih menyukainya?"

"…" Pain tetap bungkam.

"Kalau kalian saling menyukai, kenapa tidak—…"

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah menerima surat itu dari tangan Itachi. Dia sudah membuangnya bahkan sebelum menyerahkannya padaku, jadi kau mengerti apa maksudku kan? Sekarang berikan surat itu padaku."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Pain, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi batal. Ia hanya bungkam untuk kemudian menyerahkan surat itu pada Pain.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit," ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berbalik. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu," ia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ah, katakan pada orang yang menemukan surat ini," ucap Pain sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu. "Tidak perlu mencemaskan surat ini, ini hanya bagian dari masa lalu Itachi. Dan…" Pain terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "…dan…sebaiknya dia menjaga hubungannya dengan Itachi sebaik mungkin…"

"…ah," gumam Sasuke seraya menutup pintu dan meninggalkan apartement Pain. Ia menyetir dengan kecepatan rendah di jalanan sambil kembali memikirkan ucapan Pian, entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan penjelasan Pain. Dalam surat itu sudah jelas-jelas Itachi yang menyatakan cintanya, lalu apa mungkin ia sendiri yang merobek surat itu? Kalau kemungkinannya Pain menolak dan merobek surat itu seenaknya, bagaimana mungkin ia bersusah payah kembali menyatukan surat yang sudah menjadi ribuan keping itu? Lalu…mengingat ekspresi Itachi saat Sasuke menunjukkan surat itu padanya, bisa Sasuke pastikan kalau Itachi yang telah merobeknya.

"…_surat itu harusnya sudah hancur sejak sudah sangat lama… kenapa benda itu masih ada? Aku yakin dulu aku sudah…"_

Lalu…kenapa Itachi menangis…?

Apa mungkin saat Itachi akan memberikannya, ia tahu kalau Pain menyukai orang lain sehingga ia patah hati? Tapi bukankah ekspresi Pain tadi jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dulu, dan bahkan sampai detik ini Pain masih mencintai Itachi?

Sasuke menundukkan kepala ke setir sembari menghela nafas panjang saat ia menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Ia melirik ke kursi samping saat mendengar suara dering dari _handphone_-nya.

"Hallo, ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu menekan tombol _answer_, ia menyetir mobilnya dengan satu tangan saat lampu berubah hijau.

"Kyuu-_nii_ tadi menelfonku, katanya dia kehilangan sesuatu saat kita menyusulnya ke peternakan. Dia tanya apa kau melihat 'sesuatu' itu?" jawab Naruto di ujung telefon.

"…" terdiam sejenak. "Katakan padanya aku sudah mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya."

"Eh? Jadi itu bukan milik Kyuu-_nii_?"

"Yeah."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, memangnya itu benda apaan?"

Sasuke Cuma mendengus sembari tersenyum tipis. "Cium aku lagi seperti waktu itu, baru aku akan memberitahukannya."

"…" meskipun tak melihat, Sasuke yakin kini Naruto tengah blushing berat. "B-b-b-b-bodoh! Jangan seenaknya ya! Aku tidak akan—…"

"Ah, dan ciumannya harus menggunakan lidah," ucap Sasuke lalu memutus sambungan telefon secara sepihak. Ia masih menyeringai tipis saat _handphone_-nya kembali berdering. Kali ini dari Kyuubi.

"_TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUHH!" raung Kyuubi sebelum Sasuke sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apanya yang apa?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tadi Naruto memberitahuku, kau bilang kau mengembalikan benda itu!"

"Yeah, kau juga sebaiknya cepat sadar kalau tidak baik memiliki benda yang bukan milikmu. Itu namanya mencuri."

"A-aku tidak mencuri! Benda itu terjatuh dari saku seseorang dan aku memungutnya."

"_Well_, kalau begitu sama denganku. Aku juga menemukan benda itu terjatuh dari saku seseorang. Hanya saja bedanya aku mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik sementara kau tidak."

"_Teme_…!"

"Ne~ Kyuu, kapan kau mendapatkan surat itu?"

"…" terdiam sejenak. "Belum terlalu lama. Waktu itu kami sedang kencan, lalu kami berpapasan dengan cowok jingga itu. Aku merasa sikap Itachi sedikit aneh saat melihat cowok itu, dia bahkan langsung melepas gandengan tangan kami saat berpapasan dengannya. Kami sempat berbicara singkat, Itachi memperkenalkannya sebagai rekan kerja dia di perusahaan. Lalu saat dia melangkah pergi, _well_…jujur saja karena aku kesal, aku sengaja menubruk pundaknya. Dan karena itulah surat itu jatuh dari sakunya, aku mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi dan Pain, lalu baru kubaca setelah pulang kencan. Dan yeah…aku jadi sering sensi sendiri kalau sedang bersama Itachi," jelas Kyuubi.

"Tadi aku menemui Pain," ucap Sasuke. "Dan kurasa dia masih menyukai _aniki_."

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Mereka sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat. "Mungkin aku harus melepaskan Itachi," ucap Kyuubi pada akhirnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang bungkam hingga Kyuubi mengakhiri panggilan. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali focus pada kemudianya hingga ia berhenti kembali di zebracross saat seorang wanita akan menyeberang. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu mengaduh dan jatuh di depan mobil Sasuke, Sasuke pun segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya, maaf. _Heels_ sepatuku patah," ucap wanita itu. Sasuke melihat kaki wanita itu yang kini berdarah. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Itachi-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Um…"

"Ah, maaf. Kau pasti Sasuke-_kun_ ya? Haha, kau mirip sekali dengan _aniki_-mu."

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita itu, surai violet…ah, bukannya dia yang bersama Pain dan cowok bersurai merah waktu itu di club?

"Sebaiknya kuantar ke rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke lalu membawa wanita itu ke dalam mobil.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap si wanita setelah Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. "Aku Konan, bisa dibilang rekan kerja Itachi. Yeah, kami pernah satu SMU sih, tapi hanya satu tahun karena si jenius ikut kelas akselerasi," cerocos Konan.

"Hn…" respon Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi Itachi sudah banyak cerita tentangmu. Katanya dia punya adik yang benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Yeah, kebanyakan orang bilang begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sudah punya SIM? Seingatku kau baru masuk SMU tahun ini."

"Umm…_well_, sebaiknya kau jangan lapor polisi. Aku membawa SIM _aniki_," tutur Sasuke dengan sedikit tertawa dan disambut oleh tawa Konan. Sepertinya wanita yang menyenangkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Haha benar juga sih. Sekalipun kau menunjukkan SIM _aniki_-mu polisi juga tidak akan curiga karena fotonya mirip denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapinya. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik jemari konan, ada sebuah cincin di sana. Dan sepertinya Konan melihat tatapan Sasuke tadi.

"Laki-laki bodoh," ucap Konan dengan sebuah senyum sambil menyentuh cincinnya.

"_Well_, kapan tanggal pernikahannya," Sasuke berusaha mengobrol.

"Haha kau bisa saja, kami baru saja bertunangan. Mungkin masih agak lama sampai tanggal pernikahan. Apalagi dia itu cowok workaholic."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Belum lama ini?" tanyanya. Ia mulai menduga-duga.

"Yeah…"

"Ee…ohh, kurasa saat malam itu _aniki_ tidak di rumah eh, pasti dia menghadiri acara pertunanganmu dengannya," pancing Sasuke.

"Hmm…mungkin iya, yeah, aku kan tidak tahu dia sering pulang malam atau tidak."

Dada Sasuke serasa menyempit. Bukankah belum lama ini Itachi terlihat bermasalah, bahkan sampai menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Kyuubi waktu di acara _gathering_ club anti-gay itu? Jangan-jangan karena pertunangan…

"Ee…ehm, mungkin aku boleh tahu nama tunanganmu," ujar Sasuke sedikit gugup. "Maksudku, hanya sekedar tahu saja supaya lain kali bisa mengobrol dengan _aniki_."

"Hng…namanya Rikudo. Rikudo Pain."

Deg!

"Cowok dingin yang nggak ada perhatian-perhatiannya sama sekali," Konan tertawa pelan. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlanjur mencintainya bahkan sejak SMU."

Deg…deg…!

"W-wow, keren. Kalian pacaran semenjak SMU dan akhirnya sampai bertunangan."

"Hng…tidak sejak SMU juga sih…dulu aku menyatakan cinta padanya saat SMU, tapi dia menolakku. Dia bilang ada seseorang yang disukainya. Tapi aku bilang akan terus menunggunya, dan aku memang melakukan itu. Tapi sayangnya…dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia terus menunggu orang yang disukainya itu, sampai aku nyaris putus asa. Tapi akhirnya dia mulai melihatku, dan kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan."

"…" Sasuke tak bereaksi, atau mungkin ia tak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun.

Konan tersenyum melihatnya lalu tatapannya berubah sendu. "Ya, kau pasti bisa menebaknya," ucap Konan. "Pain yang sudah sekian lama setia menunggu orang yang disukainya, tiba-tiba saja berpaling padaku. Yang ada di benakku juga hanya satu, orang yang disukainya itu telah bersama orang lain, dan Pain memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja terus menyendiri karena tak bisa bersama orang yang disukainya itu, tapi dia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan terus menjebak diri dalam masa lalu," tatapan Konan menerawang. "Aku tahu ini tidak benar…tapi, karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk berpaling padaku, maka tugasku hanya satu. Aku akan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku akan membuatnya melupakan orang yang disukainya itu. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku akan terus bersikap egois kalu dengan itu aku bisa bersamanya…"

Sasuke tak tau harus bereaksi apa, suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah, _gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_, aku malah jadi curhat begini. Hehe…"

"Emm…tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke memapah Konan keluar mobil saat handphone Konan berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Konan lalu mengangkat telefonnya. "Nagato, ada apa? Oh, tidak, aku baru saja makan. Sekarang? Aku ada di rumah sakit. Tidak-tidak, Cuma kesleo saja, bukan hal serius. Geez, kau keras kepala sekali. Terserah kau saja," Konan menutup telefon.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak perlu menungguiku. Tadi temanku menelfon katanya akan menjemputku di rumah sakit," ujar Konan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kutunggu sampai temanmu datang," ia kembali memapah Konan menuju rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali. Persis seperti Itachi."

Sasuke menunggu di luar ruangan saat Konan mengobati lukanya di ruang dokter. Tak berapa lama, seseorang menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Mattaku_, kalau dia bilang dia bersama kau Itachi, aku tidak akan—…" ucapannya terhenti setelah memperhatikan Sasuke baik-baik. "Atau bukan," ujarnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya, Itachi-_chibi_."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku—…"

Grreekk…

Pintu ruang dokter terbuka dan Konan muncul dari sana. "Ah, kau sudah sampai, Nagato," ucap Konan pada pria bersurai merah itu.

"Yeah, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Nagato seraya berdiri diikuti Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang tidak serius," jawab Konan. Ketiganya berjalan untuk keluar rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Nagato mendecih kesal.

"Aku ingin sekali melepas cincin itu dari jarimu," kesal Nagato, dan mau tidak mau ucapannya itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"Chee, kau ini apa-apaan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama penantianku untuk mendapatkan cincin ini," balas Konan.

"Ano, Nagato-_san_," panggil Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Huh?" Nagato menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Nagato terdiam, sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa ekspresi Sasuke begitu serius.

"Kau duluan sana," ucap Nagato dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Konan.

"Geez, kau ini apa-apaan sih. Siapa yang bilang mau menjemput dan sekarang mengusir," kesal Konan. "Lagian kau mau apa?"

"Pembicaraan antar lelaki," jawab Nagato dan merangkul pundak Sasuke, membawanya pergi. "Jadi…apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sampai tampangmu serius begitu?" tanya Nagato setelah mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Kulihat kau sangat akrab dengan Konan dan Pain, jadi kupikir aku akan menanyakan ini. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Pain dan Itachi, juga Konan saat SMU," ucap Sasuke.

Nagato terdiam, menatap raut wajah Sasuke, mencoba membaca ekspresinya. "Sejauh mana yang kau tahu," tanya Nagato langsung.

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat senang, ia bersyukur karena Nagato tak tanya macam-macam soal dia yang menanyakan masalah orang lain itu.

"Begini, kemarin aku menemukan surat—…"

"Ah," potong Nagato. "Jadi kau sudah melihat surat itu?'

"Eh?"

"Yeah, aku tidak akan tanya bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan surat itu, karena setahuku Pain selalu menjaga surat itu baik-baik. Yang jelas, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena akulah yang menyuruh Itachi menulis surat itu."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Saat SMU, aku tahu kalau Itachi menyukai Pain, tapi tentu saja dia takut untuk mengatakannya karena berbagai macam alasan, dan aku juga tahu kalau Pain menyukainya. Awalnya sih aku tidak peduli, tapi saat aku menyukai Konan, dan aku tahu kalau Konan memiliki rasa terhadap Pain, aku setengah memaksa Itachi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Pain. Kupikir dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Konan."

Sasuke hanya tertunduk, mulai mengerti kira-kira kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku memang munafik," lanjut Nagato. "Atas nama persahabatan, aku menipu Itachi yang masih polos itu untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Pain, berkata aku mendukungnya lah, membantunya lah, tapi sebenarnya Cuma demi kepentinganku sendiri. Dan…di hari valentine itu, Itachi bertekat menyerahkan surat cintanya pada Pain."

"Biar kutebak, dia melihat Konan menyatakan cintanya pada Pain," ujar Sasuke lesu.

Nagato mengangguk pelan. "Itachi menyobek suratnya sekecil mungkin, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, sekaligus mengubur semua perasaannya. Dia berganti mendukung Konan untuk mendapatkan Pain. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Pain juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya."

"Apa? Jadi…Itachi tidak pernah tau kalau Pain juga menyukainya?" kaget Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa tidak Pain saja yang mengatakan semuanya pada Itachi?"

"_Ano sa_~ kukira kau lebih mengerti Itachi daripada Pain dan aku, harusnya kau bisa menebak reaksi Itachi sekalipun dia tahu perasaan Pain terhadapnya, kan? Itachi tetap tidak akan mau memiliki Pain selama Konan—teman dekatnya—masih menyukai Pain. Karena mengetahui hal itulah Pain memilih untuk diam dan terus menunggu Itachi meskipun Itachi tidak tahu kalau Pain menunggunya," Nagato mengusap wajahnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan bersama. Dan itu membuatku kesal! Kenapa Cuma aku yang harus mengetahui semua itu sendirian! Makanya sekarang kuceritakan semuanya padamu!" Nagato menunjuk dada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka. Aku…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Heh, kau mengerti kan…" seringai Nagato. "…mereka…tidak mungkin bersama…"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan lesu menyusuri trotoar. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa merasa sakit saat ia mengingat ekspresi Itachi ketika ia menunjukkan surat itu. Tentu saja Itachi akan bereaksi seperti itu…

"…_Itachi tidak pernah tahu kalau Pain juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya…"_

Dan ketika Itachi melihat surat itu…surat yang seharusnya sudah ia hancurkan bersama perasaannya…mana mungkin hatinya tak tersayat saat mengetahui Pain menyimpan surat itu, mengambil potongan-demi potongan kertas itu dan menyatukannya kembali, lalu menjaganya sampai detik ini…mengetahui kalau orang yang dicintainya ternyata mencintainya juga…ya, mengetahuinya…hanya saja semua sudah terlambat.

Sasuke mengambil _handphone_-nya untuk menelfon seseorang. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada suara nada sambung sebelum seseorang menyahut di ujung telefon.

"Hallo…"

"…hallo…Kyuubi…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Kyuubi berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju bandara. Nafasnya tersengal, tapi ia tak menghentikan langkahnya, yang ada di benaknya Cuma ada satu kata.

"…_aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya…"_

Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya, semua yang ada di hatinya, yang ada di benaknya. Ia ingin memilikinya, apapun yang terjadi.

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki dia yang Kyuubi tunggu sudah mendarat, Kyuubi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus cepat, ia ingin menemuinya secepat mungkin.

Sementara di sisi lain, dia sudah menuruni tangga pesawat, berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara dengan menenteng jaketnya di tangan. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok bersurai jingga berjalan ke arahnya, ia tersenyum, lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Yo…Pain," sapanya.

.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh…" Kyuubi menoleh kesana kemari, mencari seseorang. Hingga ia melihatnya tak begitu jauh dari tempat Kyuubi berada. "Itachi…!" panggil Kyuubi seraya berlari menghampiri. "Ada yang harus kuka—…" ucapan Kyuubi terhenti saat tiba-tiba Itachi meraih tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat. "Itachi—…" bibir Kyuubi batal berucap, tatapannya sedikit tertunduk, lalu perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk membalas dekapan Itachi. Sepertinya tak butuh kata-kata lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, lagipula semua kata-kata yang tadi ia susun di dalam kepalanya sudah terlanjur menguap entah kemana.

"Aku tahu semua kenangan itu berharga," ucap Kyuubi setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam, suara Kyuubi sedikit serak. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melupakannya, aku juga tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti mencintainya. Kau boleh mencintainya sepuasmu, kau boleh mencintainya seumur hidup. Jadi…" Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Itachi. "…tetaplah jadi pacarku…"

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya dekapannya saja yang bertambah erat. "Yeah…" ucapnya kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyuubi dengan sebuah tatapan lembut dan senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan menautkan bibir keduanya.

Awalnya Kyuubi masih membuka mata, ia menatap mata Itachi yang terpejam, dan perlahan Kyuubi memejamkan mata. Hingga ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengalir di pipinya, ia tidak tau itu air mata siapa. Mungkin saja milik Itachi, atau mungkin…air matanya sendiri…

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu masuk bandara, hanya memperhatikan dari jauh kedua orang itu. Matanya hanya menatap lurus, hingga bayangan seseorang membuat matanya beralih focus. Ia melihat pria bersurai jingga itu menghampiri, bukan Kyuubi, melainkan orang lain yang pernah menjadi mentari senja terindah bagi _aniki_-nya. Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dan pria itu juga tak begitu peduli, tapi ia lalu berhenti di samping Sasuke. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah cincin. Cincin yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lihat tersemat di jemari Konan, lalu pria itu memakai cincin itu di jarinya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengundangmu di hari pernikahanku nanti," ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. "Yeah…" gumamnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"…suke…Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh demi mendapati bocah blonde yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai loh, dan kau belum memakan makananmu. Nanti telat," ucapnya seraya melahap sepotong sosis bentuk gurita. Untuk kemudian, matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…apa yang kau lakukan…kita ada di taman sekolah…bisa-bisa semuanya…"

"Naruto…" ucap Sasuke. "Jangan mencintai orang lain selain aku."

"Sasuke, lepas. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku juga tidak akan memaafkan kalau di masa lalu kau pernah mencintai orang lain."

"Sasuke…kenapa kau aneh begini? Sasuke…"

"Kau Cuma boleh mencintaiku Naruto. Cuma aku…dan kau akan mencintaiku seumur hidupmu."

"Sasuke—…" Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke secara paksa karena melihat murid-murid lain menatap ke arah mereka, apalagi ia melihat kepala sekolah tengah berjalan di koridor kelas, dan kemungkinan besar bisa melihat ke arah mereka. Tapi detik berikutnya, Naruto harus terbelalak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Cause I believe  
>That happiness is an undying law<br>In your hand and heart, is the one that gives you beauty  
>The person who is silent remains forever silent, Let my heart silently guard you.<br>Blessings don't use echoes.

Cause I believe  
>That happiness is an undying law<br>It doesn't have to be me that holds your hand and heart  
>Just like a star will eventually have a reason to shine.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: The Existance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Reply Review:

#RyunkaSanachikyu: #bales review sambil ngumpet, takut ditebas karena gak update kilat# iyyyaaaaa maap gak ada mereka uhuhuhu tapi chapter ini ada kok…gomen gomen hehe ya ampun, kayaknya pada gak sudi banget ya abang Pain sama akang Itachi XP makasih banget semangatnya, makasih juga read reviewnya :D

#Guest : ah, gomen kalo character Kyuubi nya mengecewakan. Tapi author pernah baca quotes entah nemu dimana (?) katanya kalo seseorang mempertahankan cintanya walo gimana juga, itu bukan karena dia ngemis cinta tp bwt nunjukin betapa berharganya tuh seseorang buat dia. Gitu XD makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…sekali lg maaf kalo Kyuu nya gak sesuai perkiraan…

#ai ebisawa: waah makasih banyak ya, jadi semnagt nih ^O^/ makasih banget juga read reviewnya…

#Fujoshi Girl: iya ini lanjut XD makasih banyak dukungannya…makasih juga read reviewnya :D

Makasih jg bwt yg udah log in: Aoi-hime to Seiyuu-Hime, alta0sapphire, Vianycka Hime, mifta cinya, himekaruLI, URuRuBaek, .12576, Dark Kitsune 9, justin cruellin, and BeautifulLie1174 makasih banyak read reviewnya…dibales lewat PM ya…;)

.

.

.

Chapter 14 : The Existance

.

.

.

"Ngh…" Kyuubi merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya, dengan mata setengah terpejam iapun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, namun ia batal memejamkan mata kembali saat melihat kekasihnya itu masih terjaga.

"Kau tidak tidur, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi seraya mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk sekedar bisa menatap Itachi. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dan tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa seucap katapun ia meraih dagu Kyuubi dan mengecup lembut bibirnya, lalu menindih tubuh polos Kyuubi dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi setelah Itachi melepas ciumannya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuubi sambil memeluknya erat. "Hanya merasa bersalah," jawab Itachi kemudian.

"Merasa bersalah? Pada siapa?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Itachi mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap mata Kyuubi. "Padamu."

"Padaku? Kenapa harus?" Kyuubi membelai helaian sepekat malam Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang sembari merubah posisinya bersandar ke kepala ranjang, Kyuubi mengikuti dengan bersandar pada dada Itachi. "Soal Pain…"

"Tch…! Sudahlah," potong Kyuubi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi.

Itachi tertawa pelan lalu mengusap kepala Kyuubi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…tadinya aku tidak ingin mendekatimu meskipun aku mulai ada rasa terhadapmu karena aku masih terikat pada Pain, tapi—…"

"…—tapi aku yang memintamu jadi pacarku. Titik," Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam. "Kau dengar? Aku yang memaksamu jadi pacarku, dan aku tidak peduli kau masih memilki rasa terhadap seseorang atau bahkan sedang pacaran dengan seseorang. Yang jelas…" Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. "…kau harus jadi milikku…" Kyuubi mencium bibir Itachi dengan lembut.

"_Well_…" ucap Itachi lalu membalikkan posisi, kini ia yang merangkak di atas tubuh Kyuubi. "Sepertinya tuan muda yang satu ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya eh?"

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Tentu saja," ucapnya lalu membiarkan Itachi kembali menjamah tubuhnya hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu memaksa Itachi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Itachi menatap ke arah pintu dengan alis berkerut, namun Kyuubi menarik kembali wajahnya lalu mengecup basah bibir Itachi tanpa memedulikan suara ketukan pintu berikutnya. Itachi sedikit memaksa untuk melepas ciuman dan hanya diam menatap Kyuubi untuk memohon pengertiannya.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali dalam lima menit aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Kyuubi yang hanya direspon dengus tawa Itachi yang kemudian memakai handuk sepinggang sebelum menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi begitu mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tengah malam begini dan…" Sasuke menatap penampilan Itachi. "Maaf juga mengganggu 'aktifitas' kalian," lanjutnya sembari memutar bola mata jengah yang membuat Itachi tertawa pelan. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan selembar surat yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam amplop dengan segel resmi sekolah Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan alis sambil meraih benda itu. Untuk beberapa saat Itachi diam membaca surat itu, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang…sulit dideskripsikan. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi batal.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," ia lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Bocah blonde itu tertunduk lesu sambil sesekali mengayun pelan ayunan yang didudukinya, hingga sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia mendongak.

"Sa-Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" kagetnya melihat cowok bersurai hitam yang barusan menepuk pundaknya itu kini duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Menemanimu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

Sasuke melirik bocah pirang itu. "Mungkin aku memiliki radar kalau ada orang bodoh di sekitarku, Naruto-Dobe-Namikaze."

"Ugh! Teme! Aku kan tanya baik-baik!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tak merespon, hanya menatap sebuah amplop yang dipegang Naruto, sebuah amplop yang sama seperti yang barusan Sasuke serahkan pada Itachi.

"Kau belum memberikannya pada orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata Naruto sedikit membola, lalu kepalanya kembali tertunduk. "Aku…takut…" untuk kemudian keduanya terdiam, hanya desau angin malam yang tertangkap pendengaran mereka.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, ini sudah terlampau larut. Apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Sasuke bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Ne~ Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih masih dengan suara tertunduk. "Apa kau tidak takut saat memberikan surat itu pada Itachi-_nii_?"

Sasuke tak merespon, hanya menatap bocah blonde itu.

"Aku…aku takut sekali…aku tidak berani memberikannya pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_…aku—…"

"Dobe!" potong Sasuke, ia berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto menatapnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" tanyanya lirih namun tegas.

Naruto terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

Deg!

Semburat tipis muncul di wajah Naruto, terlebih saat jemari Sasuke menyntuh pipi tan-nya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kita. Kalau mereka menolak hubungan kita, aku akan membawamu pergi dari mereka. Aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat di mana kau dan aku bisa diterima," ucap Sasuke dengan mata penuh kesungguhan, hingga perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Namun tepat sebelum bibir mereka menyatu, Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dan aku akan datang kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, jadi…" Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir Naruto. "…lebih bergantunglah padaku…" ujarnya lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam kecupan lembut.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Apa? Surat panggilan orang tua dari sekolah Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya itu.

"Iya, tadi pagi begitu aku bangun surat itu ada di meja," jawab Minato sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Dia itu! Kenapa tidak menyerahkannya secara langsung! Dan kenapa juga kita sampai harus dipanggil ke sekolah, dia bikin ulah apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi di surat itu kepala sekolah benar-benar mendesak kita untuk datang. Mungkin penting sekali."

"Heh…apa boleh buat."

Naruto hanya diam menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dari balik pintu, ia menarik nafas panjang untuk kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" ucap Naruto setelah melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan bersama Naruto dan perlahan…ia menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sediki terbelalak dan nyaris melepas tangan, Naruto batal melakukannya saat melihat sekeliling. Hari masih terlalu pagi, tidak ada siapapun di jalanan, jadi ia putuskan untuk membalas gandengan tangan Sasuke yang sedikit dapat menenangkan hatinya. Saat mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, tampak Itachi sudah berdiri di sana.

"Mau minum dulu?" tawarnya setengah memaksa.

Mereka kini duduk di salah satu café dengan minuman hangat masing-masing di hadapan mereka, keduanya masih bungkam. Naruto tertunduk, dan mata Sasuke menatap entah kemana sementara Itachi menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedikit marah. Itachi lalu menghela nafas lelah, sekalian menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi…ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku?" ucap Itachi menuntut.

Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto tampak gelagapan dan Sasuke hanya melirik tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Itachi.

"Umm…ka-kami…" gagap Naruto. "Kami ber—…"

"Aku menciumnya di depan kepala sekolah," potong Sasuke.

Itachi diam, kedua tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada. "Terakhir kuingat kau bilang akan merahasiakan hubungan kalian setidaknya sampai lulus," ucapnya kemudian.

"_Sorry, it's an accident_."

"_How_?"

"_It was YOUR fault_!" bentak Sasuke yang ditatap dengan tatapan bertanya oleh Itachi. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "_Sorry_…" ucap Sasuke kemudian. Waktu itu memang Sasuke terbawa suasana setelah kasus Itachi dengan Pain dan Kyuubi, tapi dirinya yang mencium Naruto karena itu seharusnya sama sekali bukan salah Itachi.

"Oke, lalu kau ingin pembelaan seperti apa dariku?" balas Itachi, kini gantian Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan pada kepala sekolah bahwa itu hanya mainan atau kau ingin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah, dan memindahkan kalian ke sekolah lain dimana semua orang bisa menerima kalian?"

Deg!

Untuk sedetik, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama terbelalak. Sasuke tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kata-katanya ditelan kembali dan justru menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saja. Mereka terus diam hingga Itachi menatap jam tangannya, sudah waktunya sekolah masuk, yang artinya ia juga harus segera ke sekolah Sasuke untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia meninggalkan meja menuju tempat parkir, menyuruh kedua bocah itu mengikuti dengan perintah tanpa suara.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Kepala sekolah tampak mengerutkan alis dan murka menatap Naruto dan Sasuke saat ia mendapat pertanyaan dari Kushina mengapa mereka dipanggil untuk menghadap.

"Apa putramu itu tidak mengatakan alasannya?" ucap Kepala Sekolah dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Kushina dan Minato balik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Naruto dan Sasuke membentuk organisasi anti-gay di sekolah," terang Kepala Sekolah tanpa menunggu Naruto ataupun Sasuke menjelaskan. "Tapi kemarin kulihat justru merekalah yang berciuman di taman sekolah!"

Baik Kushina dan Minato sama-sama terbelalak.

"Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin! Putra kami normal!" bantah Kushina.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan sendiri pada putera Anda, saya juga ingin kepastian jawaban mereka!"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Naruto, termasuk Itachi. Ia ingin melihat apa reaksi Sasuke untuk memutuskan bagaimana ia bisa menyikapi dan membela mereka berdua.

'_You better make a wise decision or everything will get ugly_,' batin Itachi.

"Ka-kami…" gagap Naruto. "Kami hanya…latihan—untuk drama sekolah…"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya tetap menatap tajam ke depan.

"Sasuke…?!" kepala sekolah beralih menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawabannya.

"…" tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Apa benar itu Cuma latihan drama?!" tegasnya.

"Sasuke—…" bisik Naruto dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"…" Sasuke manatap kepala sekolahnya dingin. "Memangnya apa untungnya menjawab? Kalau aku bilang itu Cuma drama sekolah, apa kau akan langsung melepaskan kami? Kalau aku menjawab kami memang pacaran, apa kau bakal langsung mengeluarkan kami dan menyerukan agar seluruh dunia memusuhi kami?"

"…" Itachi Cuma bisa melirik datar pada Sasuke. 'Jadi ini keputusanmu…?' batinnya.

"Jawab saja pertannyaannya!" bentak kepala sekolah.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Sasuke membantah.

"…" Kepala sekolah terdiam sesaat. Tatapannya tajam pada Sasuke. "…kalau itu memang Cuma drama sekolah, mungkin aku akan menerimanya. Asal kalian punya alasan rasional kenapa tidak latihan di ruang theatre. Kalau kalian memang berpacaran…kemungkinan besar kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebelum kalian mencemari nama seko—…"

"Jadi yang mana saja intinya kami akan diusir kan?" potong Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja?"

"Sasuke…apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit gemetar. "Kepala sekolah bilang…"

"Dia bilang 'mungkin', dan itupun kalo kita punya alasan rasional. Memangnya alasan apa? Ini pertengahan semester, tidak ada event sekolah. Dan kita tidak mengikuti club theatre manapun! Jadi apapun yang kita jawab, kepala sekolah juga pasti tahu kalau kita memang pacar—…"

Plaak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya dengan alis bertaut dan tangan terkepal dan sedikit gemetar, setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah sambil membanting pintu.

"…" Sasuke Cuma mematung di tempat, sampai ia menatap mata _aniki_ nya yang mengatakan 'kejar-dia-atau-kau—…' Sasuke pun mengejar langkah Naruto.

"_Dobe_, berhenti!" cegah Sasuke tapi Naruto bahkan tidak memelankan langkahnya. "_Dobe_!" akhirnya ia berhasil mencekal lengan Naruto saat mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah. Untung saja ini jam masuk sekolah sehingga keadaannya sepi.

"Lepas, _Teme_!" ucap Naruto datar tapi penuh penekanan.

Sasuke tak melepaskan, tapi ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha mengendalikan emosi nya. "Kenapa kau ingin lari? Kenapa tidak bilang terus terang saja?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha tak menuntut.

"Kubilang lepas," Bukannya menjawab, Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjagamu tak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan! Aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga begitu?!" nada Sasuke mulai meninggi lagi.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi!" Naruto berusaha menutup telingannya walau kemudian Sasuke mencekal kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto! Dengar, kalau kau takut mereka tidak mau menerima kita, aku akan membawamu pergi kemanapun dimana kita bisa—…"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Kita bisa pergi kemanapun! Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan—…"

"KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA KAU PUNYA ITACHI-SAN!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke bungkam seketika. "Apapun keputusanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tahu Itachi-san selalu ada di belakangmu! Dia akan selalu mendukungmu! Tapi bagaimana denganku?! Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

"…" lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menatap lurus mata Naruto.

"Kau tidak…mengerti perasaanku," nada bicara Naruto mulai merendah. "Aku punya orang tua, aku tidak tahu mereka akan menyetujui tindakanku atau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa mereka akan selalu mendukungku apapun keputusanku atau tidak, aku bisa saja dibenci oleh mereka dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Mereka orang tuaku dan aku menyayangi mereka! Aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah siap pergi kemanapun bersamamu yang artinya meninggalkan mereka! Aku tidak tahu apa aku punya cukup keberanian untuk hidup hanya bersamamu tanpa dukungan dari mereka," Naruto sedikit terisak. "Aku masih butuh mereka…Sasuke. Aku masih harus mendengar pendapat mereka akan tindakanku, aku belum ingin melepaskan diri dari mereka untuk menjalani hidupku hanya bersamamu…aku hanya belum…cukup berani untuk itu…"

"…" Sasuke kini menatap kosong, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Naruto. "…kalau kau memang tidak yakin dengan hubungan kita…bukankah sebaiknya kita tidak menjalani hubungan ini sejak awal?" tanyanya datar.

"Lalu apa kau sendiri sudah yakin?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia kini menatap mata Naruto lurus.

"Apa kau sendiri sudah yakin ingin menghabiskan seumur hidup sampai kau mati bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke tak dapat menjawab. "Kita baru kelas satu SMU Sasuke, kita tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan tertarik pada perempuan dan menikahinya, lalu punya anak untuk meneruskan nama keluargamu. Itachi-_san_ juga, walaupun sekarang dia pacaran dengan Kyuu-_nii_, apa kau sendiri yakin suatu saat dia tidak akan menemukan seorang gadis dan menikahinya?"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga keduanya menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan melihat Itachi menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Naruto-_chan_," senyum Itachi seperti biasa.

"Itachi-_san_…umm…etto…"

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah beres," balas Itachi, tersenyum ramah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. "Kau akan tetap bersekolah disini dan semua skandal tentangmu juga dihapuskan."

"Eh?" Naruto terbelalak, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hehe…mulai sekarang sekolah dengan baik ya, jangan ikutan 'drama sekolah' lagi, cari club lain deh…" Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto riang. Perlahan mata Naruto seolah mendapatkan cahayanya kembali dan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih banyak," Naruto mengangguk gembira. Ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan dan bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke yang kini menatap kosong dengan mata terbelalak. Dia sudah bersama Itachi seumur hidup, dia bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, dan dia juga tahu pasti arti senyuman _aniki_-nya itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Oi Naruto, kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah kenapa? Dan kudengar Sasuke juga tidak masuk loh…jangan-jangan kalian pergi kencan ya?" goda Kiba dan langsung disambut sorakan dari anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Apaan sih Kiba, aku nggak masuk ya nggak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke," balas Naruto dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

"Iya benar, habisnya sekarang Naruto masuk tapi Sasuke-_kun_ belum masuk," balas Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke nggak masuk?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehm, tuh kan penasaran," goda Lee. "Bilang saja kau memperhatikannya."

"Huuu tidak kok…"

"…bla…bla…"

Dan kehidupan sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto mengira Sasuke paling masih ada masalah dengan Itachi, jadi dia tidak begitu peduli Sasuke belum masuk sekolah. Hingga seminggu kemudian dan Sasuke sama sekali belum menghadri kelasnya, ia mulai penasaran.

"Hoi Naruto, kau yakin tidak bertengkar dengannya dan menyinggung perasaannya? Soal perebutan kekuasaan club misalnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak kok," balas Naruto.

"Terus kenapa dia belum ke sekolah juga? Kau sudah menghubunginya? Yang punya nomor nya kan Cuma kau saja, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberikannya padaku."

"Tentu saja Ino gendut, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun mau memberikannya padamu," ledek Sakura.

"Huh! Jidat lebar, memangnya dia memberikannya padamu?"

"Berisik! Ah, Naruto. Cepat hubungi sekarang!"

"Chee, iya iya," Naruto menekan nomor Sasuke dan menelfonnya dengan speaker diaktifkan. Tapi yang menjawab justru operator yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang di[anggilnya tidak terdaftar.

"Mungkin dia ganti nomor?"

Naruto angkat bahu. "Aku Cuma punya yang ini."

Naruto sendiri juga heran, malam itu ia menimbang-nimbang untuk menelfon nomor rumah Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak berani menggunakan telefon rumahnya dengan kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah, jadi Naruto masih berdiam diri saja. Setelah dua minggu Sasuke tak muncul di sekolah, akhirnya Naruto mencoba menghubungi nomor rumah Sasuke dari telefon umum, dan hasilnya nomor tersebut sudah mati. Naruto lalu mencoba mengubungi Itachi, nomornya juga sudah tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Kyuu-_nii_, kau masih suka kencan dengan Itachi-_san_?" Naruto menelfon Kyuubi suatu sore.

"Eh? Itachi? Siapa?"

"Ish, kau itu! Jangan meledekku. Pacarmu lah, siapa lagi."

"Huh? Pacarku? Yang benar saja! Itu kan nama cowok, masa aku pacaran dengan cowok?"

Deg!

Jantung Naruto langsung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ja-jangan bercanda…Kyuu-_nii_. Nggak lucu tahu…"

"Yee…siapa juga yang bercanda. Ah, pacarku nelfon sms minta jemput. Sudah dulu ya Naru-chan…"

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Akame-chan lah…siapa lagi. Sudah dulu ya…bye…"

Naruto Cuma bisa mematung dengan telefon masih di telinganya meski nada putus sudah terdengar dari tadi. Keesokan harinya ia langsung menemui pihak sekolah dan menanyakan apakah ada siswa pindah akhir-akhir ini, dan sayangnya tidak ada.

"Lalu apa ada siswa yang cuti semester?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Umm…ada beberapa. Siapa yang kau maksud?" petugas itu membolak-balik map nya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Petugas itu kembali membolak-balik map nya. "…tidak ada," jawabnya kemudian.

"Yang benar saja! Coba cari sekali lagi!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada. Apa harus kubacakan? Sakamoto Yuu, cuti semester karena cedera saat ikut tournament bela diri, Ganta Michizu, cuti semester karena patah tulang, Rin Ookimura, cuti semester karena sedang terapi. Tidak ada nama Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto Cuma mematung.

"Baiklah, sebentar," petugas itu mengetik sesuatu di computer lalu mengerutkan alis menatap hasilnya.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Err…siapa nama temanmu tadi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-c-h-i-h-a S-a-s-u-k-e?" petugas itu mengeja hurufnya. "Hurufnya sudah benar?"

Naruto mengangguk. Petugas itu tampak bingung lalu menatap Naruto. "Tidak ada nama itu di database sekolah ini. Dia tidak pernah terdaftar di sekolah ini, mungkin dia di sekolah lain?"

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar di mata Naruto. Apa maksudnya itu? Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berlari. Ia menyetop taxi setengah tidak sadar dan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Tuan, kembalian Anda," Naruto bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan si sopir taxi saat ia turun dari taxi dan langsung berlari ke arah mansion Uchiha. Ia berlari tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya hanya untuk membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat tempat yang seharusnya menjadi lahan berdirinya mansion Uchiha itu kini hanyalah lahan kosong yang sudah diberi pagar dengan plakat bertuliskan pembangunan lapangan golf. Naruto langsung menghampiri saat seseorang berseragam pekerja lewat.

"Permisi, apa Anda tahu pindah kemana mansion dan pemiliknya yang dulu di lahan ini?" tanya Naruto. Petugas itu menatap heran.

"Lahan ini sudah kosong sejak awal. Dan seorang pengusaha telah membelinya dan akan membangun lapangan golf disini."

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Oi oi…yang benar saja…"

Semua murid tidak percaya saat Naruto menceritakan hal tersebut. Mereka beramai-ramai menemui pihak sekolah dan menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak ada murid bernama Sasuke yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu. Mereka mencari dengan cara lain, dengan berbagai cara, tapi hasilnya nihil. Selain ingatan yang ada, jejak bukti bahwa seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha pernah ada benar-benar sudah dihapuskan.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk sore itu. Dia baru keluar dari sekolah, dan berjalan menusuri tepian jalan tanpa menyapa siapapun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tepi taman yang sepi, bayangannya tampak begitu tinggi karena matahari yang sudah sangat condong.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan semua sudah terselesaikan, Itachi-_san_?" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menatap matahari sore yang sinarnya tak begitu menyakitkan sapphire birunya itu. "Aku harus mencari kemana kalau kalian tidak ingin ditemukan?" ia sudah berusaha, dan ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia tersenyum, "Tapi suatu saat aku yakin bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Dengan keadaan yang berbeda, dengan suasana yang berbeda. Sampai saat itu tiba…" tanpa sadar sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "…aku akan selalu mengingat kalian…"

.

.

.

**~OoooOoooO~**

.

.

.

Suasana tidak begitu ramai sore itu, matahari sore yang hangat menyinari distrik yang bersebelahan dengan taman kota. Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang keluar dari toko sambil menenteng tas belanja dan menggandeng seorang anak bersurai sama, lalu dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang tengah menggendong seorang anak bersurah hitam pendek.

"Kalian mau kemana lagi? Mumpung hari ini Tou-san libur kerja nih…" ucap si pirang.

"Himawari mau es krim…" ucap si gadis cilik.

"Aku juga aku juga," sambung bocah cilik yang satunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan es krim," jawab si pirang lalu melangkah pergi. Tapi ia lalu berhenti saat menyadari istrinya tak mengikuti. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"Umm…kurasa tadi aku melihat seseorang sedang memerhatikan kita, Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin kenalanmu?" jawab wanita itu.

"Hng…?" Naruto menatap ke arah tatapan Hinata tapi tak menemukan siapapun.

"Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja," ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi."

Seseorang memerhatikan keluarga bahagia itu melangkah menjauh. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berjingkat kaget saat seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Geez! Berhentilah mengagetkanku _nii-san_! Bagaimana kalau aku jadi kena serangan jantung?" omelnya.

"Hahaha orang keras kepala mana mungkin kena penyakit," balas si sulung.

Keduanya terdiam, memerhatikan keluarga bahagia tadi yang sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Kau yang memutuskan. Aku hanya bertindak sesuai apa yang kau akibatkan," ucap si sulung datar.

"…" terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "…kau benar," balasnya. "Dan kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan mengacak rambut _otouto_-nya itu, mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi apa 'menghapus keberadaan' itu tidak keterlaluan ya, _Nii-san_? Seberapa besar pengaruh orang santai sepertimu sih, Uchiha Itachi-_sama_ yo…"

"Hee? Harusnya kau bangga punya _nii-san_ sehebat ini, Sasuke-_kun_," balasnya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau menikah? _Nii-san_ mu ini sudah akan punya anak yang kedua dan kau bahkan belum mengenalkan calon istrimu?"

"Berisik…"

"…hahaha…"

"…lagipula…"

Dan mereka pun menghilang di balik jalan yang menurun dan terlindung oleh bayangan matahari.

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

Err…unexpected ending (maksudnya author sendiri jg gak nyangka ngetik ini ternyata langsung ending) XD

Ooke, ada pertanyaan? Angkat tangan…eh, maksudnya Log in dan tanyakan :3

Makasih atas partisipasinya, sampai jumpa d fanfic yang lain ^^/


End file.
